


The Facility

by Epicenter



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Crossdressing, Dolls, Dry Humping, Fetish Clothing, Forced Crossdressing, Humiliation, Maids, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicenter/pseuds/Epicenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Combaticons find an underground facility and investigate it. Security measures come on and captures them. It all goes downhill from there. (Content: Robots wearing clothes, body alteration, and me sighing in exasperation at what I've created. MTS3K mantra in full affect here. Read if you like this sort of thing.)</p><p>Current Chapter: First Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the fuck I created, but just roll with it. That's what I'm saying to myself. Thanks for to Redflare500 for this concept, who you can find on art sites like Deviantart and such. Now, enjoy this monstrosity that I created.

The five Combaticons struggled against their bonds, having metal rings wrapped around their shoulders, elbows, wrists, knees, and ankles, with foot clamps keeping them standing in place. They were stuck on a conveyor belt that hadn't been activated. They had been ordered to search a clearing near the Decepticon base and the group found a hole that led underground. The five of them decided to investigate without informing base and entered to find an abandon facility of some sort. They thought there wasn't anything there until they entered the room with the conveyor belt and it suddenly activated, restraining them and placing them on the conveyor belt and the lights shining on brightly. They tried to switch to their alt. mode, but were unable to, and they couldn't contact HQ, meaning most likely that a specialized jammer was in the place.

"Boss, I really hope you got a plan for this," the dark-green Brawl growled out in annoyance at the back of the group as he pushed as hard as he could against the metal rings. He was a tank and was the bulkiest and was in the middle for height with a tank barrel affixed to his back going well above his head.

"Not yet, but give me some… time," the blue-and-forest-green Onslaught muttered in front of the group, tired out from trying to break free. He was the second tallest of the bunch and an assault vehicle, a pair a barrels on his back as well. He was a bit bulky, but not as much as Swindle and Brawl.

"I told you we should've reported to Megatron about this," the brown-and-magenta Blast Off muttered in the middle of the line. He was the tallest and leanest of the bunch with a pair of fins on his back befitting a shuttle like him.

"Yeah, why you didn't do that?" the yellow-and-red Vortex asked. He was the second shortest, being a head taller than Swindle and a head shorter than Brawl and was a helicopter, his blades on his back, and was almost as lean as Blast Off was.

"Because you and Swindle really wanted to get in first."

"Hey, there might've been valuable things to sell here," the yellow-and-purple Swindle defended himself. He was the shortest of them but was pretty bulky despite that, due to being a jeep, with his most distinguishing figures being his square head and his large, purple optics.

"And look where we are now," he bemoaned.

"Hey, quiet. All of you. We need to- Guah!" Onslaught yelled as the lights came on brightly into his optics and they could see things moving around them. They had no idea what was going on as a scanner attached to a metal arm came over to them and did a quick scan of each of them with a red light. Once it was done, it went away, leaving the five alone.

"Why was it scanning us?" Swindle asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out. Anybody found any weakness with their bonds?" His question was meant with negatives. "Great…."

"What is this place for?" Vortex asked, looking around. "I can't find anything to tell us. It all looks so rusted."

"Looks like a factory from the looks of things, although I don't know what they were manufacturing," Swindle answered for him.

"Think it could be weapon or explosives?" Brawl asked hopefully.

"If it is, it's cheap ones, but I highly doubt it anyway."

"Can the small talk and look for a way out!" Onslaught yelled at them as he pushed against his bonds once more to no avail.

"Hey, I was just answering a question."

"You're still talking…."

"You're still being irrational…."

"Swindle, you need to- Woah!" Onslaught shouted as the conveyor belt started moving him and the rest forward. In front of him, the doors slid open to let him inside a small area as the door closed behind him. Once that was done, he heard a voice speak up.

"Beginning cleansing process," the automated voice said and he felt water being sprayed all around him, surprising him. It was a deluge, overwhelming him with it, as he felt scrubbers come down on him and started erasing any dirt and grime on him. Before long, the devices were finished and stopped, retracting all the arms and opening the second door for him to the open room. He was moved a short distance, allowing him to see how bright and glistening he was, to the next set of doors that opened for him and let him in. He felt an odd pressure all over him and wondered what exactly it was as he felt the ground leaving him. "Tractor beam operational. Removing restraints," the device said and the metal rings and clamps were removed. Onslaught immediately tried to move again, but couldn't much at all, which must be the tractor beam. The only thing he could actually move was his head, which he did to look around at what appeared to be a metal room with reflexive walls that allowed him to look at himself pretty easily and a vat of black, reflexive liquid in front of him.

"Beginning pre-op process." Onslaught felt himself moving to the pit and instantly felt scared and tried to move away, only to fail. It wasn't long before he was brought to right over the vat. "Placing lips." Onslaught saw arms brought metal objects to him and jammed it into his lips, forming pronounced metal lips in a puckering position that he couldn't change, making sure no liquid could get in. "Placing optic screens." The arms brought items down to his optics, looking like extremely small screens made of transparent glass. The arms placed them on his optics, covering them completely and still letting him lookout. "Installing Receivers." The arms brought a couple of and installed it at his audial receiver. "Uncovering ports." The arms went to his aft and pelvic plates and removed them to show off his spike and aft, shocking Onslaught, feeling exposed. "Trimming body." He saw flimsy looking corsets wrapped around his body and neck and immediately tighten up due to being cinched up in the front to avoid his back guns, surprising him. His neck was thinned slightly and his waist was thinned considerably down a fourth, putting him in pain. The chest corset had an opening to allow the guns to go through the corset.

"Coating engage." Onslaught felt himself descending and immersing into the black liquid. He continued to struggle against the tractor beam as he felt himself slowly becoming one with the liquid. The fluids were sticky and cold, making Onslaught struggle even more as his legs were completely covered. He continued his useless struggle as he was brought down and everything from the neck down was covered, making him shiver from all of it. He continued to twist his head out and use his covered mouth to make hard to hear noises that were silenced as they went over his lips, followed by completely submerging the rest of his head in the liquid and they kept going until his guns were under too. Onslaught couldn't see not hear anything as he felt the liquid sticking to every exposed part of him and his limbs feeling slightly morph. After a solid minute, he emerged from the vat of liquid, completely covered in black, dripping liquid latex, and the vat closed. It left him a black, latex doll that couldn't see nor hear.

"Beginning spike change." As Onslaught was left floating in the air, he felt a sharp pain where his spike was, making him shudder. He couldn't see it, but his spike had been replaced by a ball of latex, making him unable to cum anymore, no matter how much he wanted to. It wasn't long before he felt heat enveloping him, drying the latex off and making sure none of it was left a liquid. "Spraying secondary latex." With that done, the arms came back sporting nozzles and started spraying thin streams of blue latex on him, which he barely felt caressing his latex. They started by drawing knee-high stockings on him followed by drawing a heart on his bulge before drawing a line one end around to the other side, forming a pair of panties. The arms quickly sprayed a bra on him followed by drawing hearts on both side of his hands. Blue irises were painted where his optics were, followed by eyeshadow, exaggerated eyelashes, and his lips, making them more pronounced. Hearts were placed on both side of his cheeks before they started adding lines. Two lines, one big, one small, were drawn on his upper thighs, four on his midsection, three on his upper arm and lower arm, a big one on his shoulder, one on his pinky and middle finger, and one at his neck. This was capped off by three more lines going from one side of his head around the back to the other and five lines on his gun barrel and hearts painted on where his fingernails would be.

After all that, the arms brought something microscopic to his painted-on iris and attached it. After a couple of seconds, the screens the arms placed on him before the coating came on, allowing Onslaught to see around the reflective walls at his new form and immediately cringed. He looked like a black and blue latex doll. It was humiliating. Upon closer look, it looked like his limbs were made slightly thinner as well. With all this, there was nothing the arms could do to further embarrass him. It was impossible. He could see two more arms coming for the side of his head and added something microscopic to each side of his head. Suddenly, he could hear the sound of machinery running, meaning that those must've been mics sent to his receivers so that he can still hear things. The latex coating must be really good at blocking sound.

"Beginning dressing process."

At that moment, arms came from all around him to continue the work. The arms began by bringing out a pair of latex, forest green panties for him to wear. The arms gently slid them up his legs and let them rest gently on his pelvis, a hole where his valve was so nothing could stop anything from entering it. Onslaught felt very weird with it on, not knowing what to make of it, why he was wearing it, or what it was for, especially with all the rubber already on him. That is, until he saw all the other clothes coming for him and realized what it was. He looked like a giant latex doll and you have to dress a doll up.

The next thing he saw was a green corset matching his panties coming for him. He could only watch as it was wrapped around his chest and was cinched up his chest significantly less tightly. He groaned as they finished lacing him up, thinning his waist by another tenth. He let out a groan of relief as they finished, but still felt in pain from having to have his organs crush for aesthetic purposes. That thought continued when another corset appeared, this one much smaller and blue, and brought it over to his neck. He couldn't struggle as it wrapped around the commander's neck and lacing it up in the back, covering the neck up and continuing to thin it slightly.

He saw green and was barely able to look down to see it head for his legs. They grabbed his legs and slid the latex stockings up his left leg, hugging him very tightly as it made it all the way up to the center of his thighs and rested it on there before straightening it out, rubbing it to erase all the wrinkles and making Onslaught shiver in pleasure. The feeling of latex on him was honestly quite pleasant to him and more covering it was enhancing it. The arms quickly went to work on the other leg, matching the two legs. Black garters with white frills and green bows were brought to the top of the stocking and tighten to make sure the stocking will stay up, which continued to please Onslaught.

However, the arms rectified that by bending his feet completely downward, making him growl in pain. That was unexpected. He heard the arms moving again looked up to see blue, rubber ballet boots descending down towards his legs. The tractor beam held him still as the boots were slid up his painfully positioned feet, going all the way up to above his knees and tighten it up in green lace, keeping his foot affixed in the pointe position. The arms quickly did the same to his other leg, bending the foot, encasing the leg, and tightening it up, all amidst grunts of pain from Onslaught. He gave small groans as the arms put a green bow at the base of the boot where the center of his foot would be on each one. With that done, the tractor beam lowered him down to the ground so that he could stand painfully on his newly acquired heels, much to his disenchantment, right where the vat used to be.

As he was dealing with the pain on the tip of his feet, the arms brought out a latex blue gloves for him to wear. He was held still as the arms put the gloves on him, moving his arms to allow for the arms to put the gloves on him easier as well as for upcoming clothing. They started with his left arm, sliding it down his arms, all the way to his shoulders, and began rubbing it to remove all the wrinkles on it. Onslaught moaned as they did so, enjoying the feel of the latex on his arms. This continued with his other arm as they covered it with the glove and rubbed it down, removing the wrinkles.

A green latex blouse came into his field of vision and was brought onto him. He continued to struggled, but the beam wasn't letting him do anything as it was put on him, putting his arms through the sleeves and buttoning it up in blue buttons to the bottom of his neck. The blouse clung tightly to him to the wrist and to his hips with shoulder pads to make him look more authoritative, befitting his leader status. The blouse had a hole at the back, allowing his long barrels to be free. The arms rubbed him down making sure to erase any wrinkles on him and to heighten Onslaught's lust. Once they were done, a rather large, blue ribbon was brought to slightly below his neck and pinned there, the width reaching the center of his shoulders and the tails going down to the center of his chest.

As Onslaught was fidgeting against his blouse, the arms brought out the blue, latex dress for him to wear. He could only watch as the dress was put on him, putting the bottom hole through him and sliding his arms past the sleeves to let his arms out at the wrist and his head poking out, the collar being a short circular one that went a fifth of the way down his body at the center and curving upward to the center of his shoulders, with the arms making sure the ribbon's tails were under the dress while the rest was exposed. The bottom of his dress closed around the middle of his thighs to keep his upper legs together. Green frills were lining the collar, wrist, and bottom of the dress and had shoulder pads like the blouse. The dress had a green stripe running from the back of the wrist on to the small of his back where they joined and went down to a hole for his valve was, circling that in a green heart. Just like the blouse, there was a hole in the back for his gun which the green stripe followed.

Onslaught was left fuming as the arms went to get more clothing and brought out a green, latex apron for him to wear. He watched as it went over to him and the straps wrapped around his hips and connected at the back. The apron was shaped in a rectangle, going from his hips to the center of his thighs. Blue frills ran around the apron and its straps, with a line going beside each vertical side and a heart in the middle right on his bulge. Onslaught attempted to shift in his position, but was still unable to, only being able to look down at his shimmering body, the latex and rubber reflecting against all the lights. His own body had never sparkled so much in the lights as his clothing did.

With the clothing done, they started bringing out the accessories. A green, rubber waist cincher was brought over to him and wrapped around his waist and cinched up in green. A big, blue ribbon was brought to his back and connected to the back of his waist cincher, the ribbing being as wide as him and the tails going down to the knees. Small blue bows were brought out and placed at the corners of the apron and a medium size one placed at the front of his waist cincher and on the front of the neck corset. Small green bows were brought out and wrapped around his wrist, forearm, and upper arm and at the side and top of his shoulder with two green bows were brought to his back and placed at the bottom of his dress followed by a medium one at the back of his head and one last one on his bulge. A green headband was brought to his head and placed there with blue frills going up and small green bows were placed on the center and side of his headband on each side. Finally, green garters with frills were brought to his gun barrels, one placed between each of the blue lines.

With that done, the arms retracted and Onslaught was forced to wait, staring at the stranger in the reflexive wall. The latex clothing hugging every inch of him made him feel highly uncomfortable and turned on. The corsets thinned his body out to make him look more attractive and crushing his organs. The black latex covering his whole body that was only visible at his head with the blue latex addition making his strange eyes and poufy lips that were just odd to look at. The only thing that even indicated who he was the color scheme of the clothing and make-up. He really hated it, especially his bulge poking out against his clothing.

He heard the sound of machinery moving and the doors opened. He was moved and a clean Vortex took his place, ready to become the next maid. He was still struggling as they prepared to doll him up. The vat opened back up and the arms began the pre-op process. Vortex was placed over it, making him more nervous than he expected, and kind of excited him. The arms quickly got to work doing to him what they did to Onslaught. Placing lips on him, putting optic screens on him, receivers at his audial receptors, uncovering his ports, and placing corsets on him, thinning his chest by a fifth and his neck by a tenth. All of this confused him greatly and pained him in the latter case, but he still kind of enjoyed it.

With the pre-op done, he was lowered down to the vat. Even though he enjoyed everything so far, he didn't quite enjoy the prospect of being covered in the unknown black liquid and he actually attempted to fight back, but he really couldn't do anything from his position aside from awkwardly flinching in place. At contact with the liquid, he shivered as he was dipped into the vat. It felt weird for a liquid with how clingy it was, like it actually was melding with him. As he went deeper and deeper, he struggled more and more as it covered his knees followed by his spike, which earned a gasp from Vortex, before his struggles deaden as it reached the neck. As it covered his head, he just went with it as he was completely submerged in the vat and a bit more to make sure his rotor blades were in as well, leaving him completely covered and unable to see.

After a good minute, Vortex was brought back up, completely covered in black thick latex that left no distinguishing features aside from his equally black rotor blades and his spike being slightly erect. That was fixed when the arms brought a ball of latex over to his spike and imposed it on him, changing it to a bulge and earning a squeal of surprise from Vortex, leaving him unable to let out his sexual frustration. With that done, the vat door closed and the arms waited for a couple of minutes for the latex to harden with a brief increase in temperature to the room before they started bringing out nozzles and began spraying red latex on him. It started with knee-high stockings followed by a heart on his bulge and a pair of panties. A bra was quickly sprayed on followed by his fingers up to his elbows except for the palms and back of them, leaving a bit of black latex visible in the shape of a heart. They moved to his face and painted in his iris, eyeshadow, exaggerated eyelashes, and poofy lips. With that done, they began to add lines. Two lines were added to above the knee and three below his hips, the top one being the largest. Two lines were drawn at his waist followed by three on his upper arm each followed by one on his shoulders and two on his neck. Three more lines were drawn on his four rotor blades, done a quarter, half, and third-quarter way up the rotors. This was finished by drawing hearts at the end of his rotors, one at the connector for the rotors, and one at each cheek.

With all that done, the arms place the microscopic cameras where his irises were and microscopic microphones where his audial receivers were, allowing him to look around the room and at himself, as well as hear all the machinery moving around the room. When he saw his new form, he gasped at himself. All the latex covering his body, the red one forming his lingerie, and those big poofy lips. Just what the hell were they doing to him?

"Beginning dressing procedure."

The arms came back to complete their work, ready to finish the sissy doll up. The first item brought up was a pair of red, latex panties. They brought it to the suspended figure and slid it up their latex legs and rested it on the hips, covering the heart-shape bulge, and having a hole at his valve for easy entry. The panty had a small yellow bow at the top of the front side of the panty along with yellow trimmings around them. When it was placed on him, he squealed slightly at it. He don't know why, but all the latex on him must've heighten the feeling of anything touching his new body. If this was the first of many, he imagine he was going to be feeling a lot of pleasure coming up.

With that said, more clothing came up to him, this being a pair of rubber corsets. The first one was a red overbust corset that wrapped around his entire chest and cinched up to thin him up by a ninth. The next thing was a yellow neck corset brought to him and cinched up lightly, barely thinning it even more. Vortex felt even more joy at the additional pressure on him. This latex body made it a lot more enjoyable.

As he dealt with the additional pressure, more clothing came for him, this being a pair of red, latex stockings coming for his legs. He stiffen his squeals as best he could as they made contact with his legs and were slid up them all the way to the middle of his thighs. He loved the feel of it completely encasing his legs, much as he didn't want to, especially when the arms came down and rubbed it down to remove the creases. The arms brought out a yellow garter over to him and placed it at the top of his stockings to hold it there and to keep it in place.

With that put in place, the arms bent his feet to a ninety degree angle, making him gasp in both pain and pleasure at the pain to his ankle rotators. He was one of those rare individuals that could derive pleasure in pain, although he would still prefer to get the former without the latter. Sometimes, one could go too far with that. The arms showed off a pair of yellow, rubber ballet boots to him and Vortex realized why they wanted to bend his feet at such a steep angle. The arms quickly placed the boots on his leg, going all the way up to his knees before cinching it up in red. When that was done, he was lowered to the ground where the vat used to be, forcing him to stand on the heels, making him groan a bit. If this was permanent, it was going to take a while to get over.

While dealing with his new footwear, the arms brought latex, yellow gloves over to him to wear. The slid all the way up his arms to rest on his shoulders. After that, the arms rubbed it to remove the creases and to elicit more moans from Vortex, who loved all the feelings this was giving him, but this was already feeling a bit much. He wondered how long this process was going to be… and how long he was going to have to wear this clothing and latex body.

With that, the latex blouse came out in a yellow color and was foisted on him, getting it through his sleeves and buttoning it up. The sleeves went to his wrist, the bottom went to his hips, and a hole at the back for his rotors to go through. The arms rubbed his blouse to remove any wrinkles, making him moan even more as they did so. At this point, he was going to engage in sensory overload at some point. With that done, the arms brought out a black tie and attached it to his neck, letting it descend down to the center of his chest.

The arms brought a red, latex dress out for him to wear and maneuver him to put it on him, putting the bottom through the top of his figure and let it descend down to his ankles in a hobble style, forcing his legs together so that he can only walk in ankle distances. The sleeves went all the way to his wrist and the collar was a V-neck from the center of his shoulders down to a quarter of his chest. A hole was at the back of the dress that widen when they put it on him, but it shrunk down to the size of the rotor connector. Just like Onslaught, he had a stripe running from the back of his wrists that converged on the back down to the bottom which opened up for the rotor connector before joining again and forming a heart right where the hole for his valve was. The arms came on out and rub him out, making sure to remove wrinkles and making Vortex shudder in pleasure as they did so.

When that was done, a black apron came out and was wrapped around his and descended down in a rectangular fashion down to his knees. The apron had yellow frills running through the edges, straps of the apron, and a yellow heart where his bulge was. The arms did a quick rubdown, making sure to give special attention to his bulge to tease, making Vortex shudder in joy from it and make him want to cum, but the ball of rubber prevented him from ever doing that again. When that was done, a yellow waist cincher was brought to him and cinched up the front slightly, making him gasp. The arm top it off with a yellow ribbon pinned to the front of his dress, the width being as far as he used to be with the tails bottoming out between the waist cincher and the top of the apron.

Accessories were brought out for Vortex, starting with red bows brought to his apron and pinned at the corners and bulge of it, the latter making Vortex squeal in delight when it was pressed against him. Yellow bows came up and were quickly wrapped around his wrists. A ring of eight interconnecting yellow and black bows were wrapped around the middle of his lower legs. A black bow was brought to the base of his ballet hells. Three strings of yellow bows at different lengths were brought to his rotors and were tied to the black area between each red line, connecting them, barring the bottommost one to allow easy entrance to Vortex's valve. A red hood with yellow frills was brought to him and attached at the dress and brought over his head, covering the back and side of the head completely. A yellow headband with frills was brought to his head and placed on there with black bows on the end of it.

With the dressing done, the arms once again retracted to get ready for the next doll to be made, leaving Vortex to stand in place. He looked at himself in the walls and was shocked at what he was turned into. All the tight clothing on him, the frills, the bows, the dress keeping his legs together was making him sexually frustrated, which absolutely confused him. He figured it was all the stuff coating his bodies that his outfit was covering, except for his face. As he noticed, whenever he tried to shift his expression from anything aside from a look of subservience, the only thing that he could was open his mouth, although his normal expression was his lips puckered up. It was almost like he was just a doll.

The door in front of him opened up and he was sent through it with it closing behind him. The vat and back door opened up to let a clean Blast Off enter the room, still trying to break free from his imprisonment, as it closed behind him. As he looked around, he was confused at everything around him with the reflexive walls and the vat full of black liquid. As he looked around, the arms began their pre-op process like they did with his two teammates, placing him above the vat, which greatly weirded him out. The arms came out and quickly got to work on him. Placing the poofy, metal lip; optic screens; audial receivers; uncovering his ports ('I was a senator, you uncultured swine!'); and placing corsets around his chest and neck, both thinning their respected body parts by a tenth, eliciting a slight grunt from him.

With the pre-op done, the tractor beam began lowering him down to the vat. Blast Off felt fear crept up his spinal strut and tried even harder to get out, trying his hardest to thrash against it, but could barely move anything aside from his head. He felt the liquid caressed the bottom of his floor and shuddered as it sink him lower and lower into the vat. As he was lowered to the vat, he gradually gave up his struggle. He knew that he was done for, so he might as well just go with it, whatever the purpose of all this was. At least it wasn't going to kill him, as far as he knew. It didn't take long before his head sunk below the latex leaving him in complete darkness. As he waited, the latex surrounding him was suffocating, yet sensual.

After a full minute, Blast Off ascended back up, covered head to feet in the black latex, leaving him deaf, blind, and completely featureless, barring his fins and spike. The latter was taken care of when a ball of latex was brought to it and placed on him, making him yelp. He had no idea what they did, but he felt immense pressure against it. As he was held up, the vat closed and he felt heat envelope him and the latex harden as they did so. When that was done, nozzles came out and started spraying latex on him in a magenta color. It started with painting stockings to the middle of his thighs, a heart on his bulge, and a pair of panties on him. They quickly added the bra on him and painted all his fingers entirely, followed by painting hearts on the front and back of his hands. They quickly went to his head and painted on irises, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and lips. After that, they painted lines on him, starting with three on his upper thigh, five on his midsection, two at the lower arm, three on the elbow, two on the upper arm, his entire shoulder, and three on his neck, the center being the biggest. They finished him off by painting a giant heart on each side of his air fins and small ones on his cheeks.

With all the latex painted on him, the arms got to work adding some accessories before the dressing process. The arms brought microscopic cameras and microphone to the irises and audial receptors respectively. They both came on and Blast Off was surprised by the ability to see and hear again. He looked at the reflexive surface of the wall and gave an angry gasp at what they had done to him. All the latex coating him, the painted-on lingerie, those weird lips that no one has. It was all just a weird thing to do to him.

"Beginning dressing process."

The arms began with the end of the process by getting clothing for him to wear. The first thing was a pair of magenta panties slid up his legs, the feeling of it caressing his legs making him huff in pleasure from it, before they settle it right on his bulge, a hole at his valve. Blast Off realized that all the latex coating him was making him more sensitive, but he didn't know how. He just wanted it all off at that instant. He wasn't one for physical pleasure.

As he tried to make any movement away from his current position, the arms brought out rubber corsets for him. They brought a magenta overbust corset to his chest and tighten it up slightly, making him yelp in pleasure. The chest corset had a hole to let his fins through and was cinched up the front. That would continue as another magenta corset for his neck was brought to him and cinched up the front, eliciting more grunts from Blast Off.

The next thing brought to him was a pair of magenta stockings. Blast Off had to stiffen his groans as they made contact and were brought all the way up to the top of his thighs and straps at the top of it were pulled to the bottom of his corset and pinned on it. The arms got to work rubbing it all out to remove any of the wrinkles. It was immense the amount of pressure that could be placed on him from just a couple of fabrics of clothing. There was no way this was all normal.

Blast Off held back a scream as his feet were bent in a right angle. The damn substance also enhanced pain, as his rotators were not meant to go that far. A pair of rubber brown, ballet boots come for his legs and were brought up his legs up to just above the knees and cinched up tightly in magenta. The arms lowered him onto the floor and made it so that he could stand on his newly angled feet, making him moan in pain. The boot focused the weight on a more narrow point, magnifying the pressure on his feet. He really hoped that they could find a way out of this quickly. He greatly prefer it if this wasn't a permanent thing.

As he was dealing with the pain of the new footwear, they brought brown gloves over to him and slid it up to his shoulders. The arms rubbed the gloves out to remove any of the creases on it, continuing to make him shudder. He still wasn't liking all these feelings he was getting from touch. He would like it to just stop.

That wish would not be granted as a brown, latex blouse was brought to him. It was quickly placed on him and buttoned up. The blouse's sleeves went all the way to his wrist, its bottom hugging his hips, the collar hugging him tightly, and having holes for his fins to go through. A rubdown ensued, causing him to moan as they rubbed all across his arms and body in their quest to remove wrinkles. After it was all done, a magenta tie was wrapped around his neck and tied it off, letting it rest in the center of his chest.

The arms brought out a latex, magenta dress for him and proceeded to foist it on him, placing it on him and quickly rubbing it in, making Blast Off gave lusty groans as they did so. The dress had a hole to let the fin out, sleeves going down to his wrist, and a bottom right at the knees in a hobble style to limit movement, but not as much as what happened to Vortex. The collar was a rectangular one, going from his neck down to the center of his chest, barely covering the tip of the tie to keep it in place. His shoulders had well-sized poofs to reference his formally high-level social class. Frills were at the wrist, bottom of dress, and collar. Like the ones before him, a brown line went from the back of his wrists and converged at the small of his back before forming a heart right where his valve was.

A brown apron was brought over to him and give one last rubdown, especially to his bulge, which made Blast Off yell from the amount of pressure on him. That was definitely the most sensitive spot on a body of sensitivity. The apron was a square shape starting at the hips leading down to the center of the upper thighs, frills running about it, and a magenta heart on the bulge. A brown waist cincher was brought to him and placed on him, increasing the pressure. A large brown ribbon was brought to the back of the waist cincher and pinned there, being as wide as Blast Off originally was and the tails reaching down to his knees.

After all that, accessories came for Blast Off. Brown bows were brought to the wrist, exposing it at the back, and bows were pinned at the side, front, and back of the poofs. One more was brought to his bulge and pinned there, making him yelp. A ring of eight brown bows was brought to the bottom of the dress. Magenta bows were brought to the base of the heels. Five straps, three magenta and two brown, were brought to the fins and placed to connect the two. Small ribbons were brought to the straps and placed in the center of their opposing color. A magenta hood was brought to him and connected with the dress, covering the side and back of the neck and head, as well as the top of his head. A brown headband with large frills and purple bows at the ends and center was brought and placed on his head, finishing it off.

With that done, the arms receded so that they could prepare for the next one, leaving Blast Off to look around the reflexive walls at him, leaving him angry. He was a senator! Converting him into whatever they did to him was an insult. He tried to move, but was still met with resistance, which meant that they were going to have to take him somewhere else first. So he just waited, trying not to look at himself in the reflection. The way all the clothing was hugging him tightly, the strange things done to his face, whatever the hell was done to his body. It was all something he couldn't stand to look at.

After a little while, the doors opened and he was moved before with it closing behind him. The vat opened back up and the entrance opened to let a clean Swindle entered the room, annoyed. He looked around at the reflexive walls and the vat of black liquid and was left confused. It didn't take long before the arms got to work, lifting him to hover above the vat of liquid, scaring the scrap out of him. The arms quickly placed poofy lips on him, optic screens, audial receivers, and uncovering his ports, surprising him. Corsets came for him and wrapped around his wide frame, greatly thinning him by a third and eliciting an anguished scream from Swindle as they did so. Another corset came for his neck and cinched up by a eighth and making him gasp in more pain.

After that, the tractor beam lowered towards the vat of black goo. Swindle instinctively tried to worm out of his restraints like a bad deal, but the beam held up against his desperate struggles. It was all in vain as his feet made contact with the goo, making him gasp from the sudden touch. He continued his fight, failing at each attempt as brought him down further into the sticky stuff. When it touched his spike, he gasped in pleasure as it touch and briefly gave up his struggle before paying attention to his body being halfway under. At that point, Swindle gave up. He knew he lost and he could only accept whatever fate was in store for him as his head was lost in the black abyss. Swindle was completely surrounded, unable to do anything as it coated every exposed part of his body and he could feel his limbs morphing slightly.

After a full minute, Swindle was brought back up, completely black and featureless, minus his exposed spike, which was quickly replaced by a black ball of latex, making him flinch at the action. Heat covered him, ensuring that the coating was permanent, and when it fully dried, the vat was closed back up, safe that no latex would spill by accident and stain the room. The arms reemerge with nozzles and proceeded to spray Swindle's lingerie with purple latex. Thigh-high stockings were painted on followed by a heart to his bulge and a pair of panties. Bras were done quickly, filling it in except for the center of each cups where a heart was formed from the unpainted part. Hearts were painted on both side of his hands, followed by the irises (which were huge to match his previous ones), eyeshadow, eyebrows, and lips. Lines were quickly painted on him with two on his midsection, three on his wrist, one on lower arm, two on elbow, one on upper arm, two on ring finger, one on middle finger, four on forefinger, and one at neck. Finally, hearts were painted on his cheeks, tips of his finger, and forehead.

With that done, the arms quickly added the cameras and microphones were added to him before they receded. The equipment came on and Swindle was now able to see around the room and hear and the machinery running. As he first saw himself, he couldn't hold back the gasp that came from him. He wasn't a person anymore, he was just a latex doll. He looked like something he would sell to some of his more deviant customers. Even his limbs looked smaller.

"Beginning dressing procedure."

As he was left hanging, the arms brought latex clothing over to him, the first being, as usual, a pair of latex panties in a purple color. They were slid up his legs, causing him to shudder from the contact, as it kept going all the way up to his bulge and rested gently on it, with a hole where his valve was. Swindle stiffen a squeal it rested on his bulge and continued to affect him as they went to get more of his clothing. It was obvious to him that whatever was coating him was making him a lot more sensitive to touch. Since he doubt that was the last thing to be put on him, he was probably going to have to deal with a lot of things touching him.

Purple, rubber corsets proved him right as they came for him. The overbust one came and wrapped around his chest before cinching it up quite tightly, thinning his chest by another eighth. The other smaller one went for his neck and was cinched up lightly, it's only purpose being to keep the pressure up on him. It was effective as Swindle was moaning very loudly from the increased pressure.

Yellow, latex stockings were brought up to his legs and were slid up them to the middle of his thighs, earning more groans from him as they clinged to his legs. The arms proceed to rub it down and make sure no wrinkles existed, making Swindle practically yell from the sensation. Once they were done, the arms brought a purple garter with frills over to the top of the stockings and were placed there, helping to keep them in place and add slightly more pressure.

As he was enjoying himself, he suddenly yelled in pain as they bent his feet to a right angle. Purple ballet boots came for him and were slowly slid up his legs, making him whimpered as it climb all the way to his knees and were cinched up in yellow. The beam brought Swindle down to the ground, making it so that Swindle had to stand on his newly slanted feet that he couldn't change. He tried to move again, but while the beam allowed him to be in pain from standing on his feet, he still wasn't allowed to move.

As he was busy with the pain, the arms brought a pair of purple gloves over to his arms and slid them over to his shoulders before rubbing them in to remove all the creases, making him moan from it. Swindle definitely had a hate/love relationship. On one hand, he was basically being transformed into a doll for people to use and these heels were killer. On the other hand, this was very pleasurable with all the latex hanging close to him.

A purple blouse came for him and was placed around his frame and buttoned up. The sleeves went to his wrists, the bottom hugged his hips, and the collar hugged his neck tightly. The arms got to work rubbing out all the folds in his blouse, making him squirm weakly against the arms and the tractor beam. The arms were unaffected as they finished their job and got the next piece of clothing, a yellow neckband was brought to his neck and tied it off, letting two thin stripes go down a fourth of the way, emulating a bolo tie. This left Swindle a brief moment of relief as he contended with simply the blouse hugging every inch of his body and arm tightly, amplifying the compression.

The arms came back, showing off the yellow, latex dress that he was to wear. After he got a brief look of it, the arms foisted it upon him, putting him in it and letting it hug him down to just below the knees with frills coming out. The sleeves went down to his wrist with frills billowing out, the collar being a circular one from the center of the shoulders on down to a fifth of his dress with small frills, keeping the neckband in place. Like the others, a purple line went from the back of the wrist onto the back and descended down to form a heart where a hole for his valve was. The arms rubbed the dress down, sending Swindle into ecstasy, unable to contain himself.

After all that, a purple apron came on down for him to wear. It was quickly brought to his hips and tied around it. The apron was a square shape one going down to the center of his thighs with a yellow heart on his bulge. The arms proceeded to make hum yell in absolute pleasure as they rubbed it down, particularly on his bulge. When that was done, a purple waist cincher was brought and cinched up to maintain the pressure, making him give one more gasp.

After all that, the accessories came for him. A giant yellow ribbon was brought to the back of the waist cincher and placed there, as wide as he used to be and the tails reaching down to the knees, Yellow bows was brought to his boots and pinned on the base before pinning four more up to the middle of the lower leg and one more was brought to the front of his waist cincher. Purple bows were brought and were wrapped around his wrist and elbow followed by pinning one right on his bulge, gaining a squeal. A ring of eight purple bows was brought to the bottom of his dress and wrapped around it. A purple hood was brought to him and attached to his dress, covering the side and back of his head and neck as well of the top of his square head. A yellow headband was brought to his head and placed there, having purple frills going out with five yellow bows placed across each side of the headband.

With that finished, the arm rescinded leaving Swindle to look at himself in the walls. He was converted into nothing more than a latex doll dressed up as a maid. He often seen them with some of his more wealthy customers, serving their every whim, and now he was forced to do the same thing. Granted, they weren't converted into latex dolls, but it was closed enough. He didn't enjoy the prospect of not having his own free will.

The front wall opened up and Swindle sent ahead, the door closing behind him. The vat and back door opened back up, letting the last victim in: Brawl. He was struggling hard and unlike the others, he was actually able to move a bit, although definitely not enough to break free from the tractor beam. Afraid of Brawl's physical abilities, the arms got to work quickly. He was brought up to above the vat and the pre-op process started once again, adding the poofy lips, optic screens, audial receivers, and uncovering his ports, all of these unnerving Brawl, who had no idea what the purpose of all this was, but he knew it was wrong. The corsets came for him and the overbust one was wrapped around his chest, a hole at the back to allow the tank barrel, and was cinched extraordinarily tight up the front, damn near thinning him by half and the corset to his neck was cinched up to thin it by a quarter.

With his neck and body appropriately thinned out, the tractor beam started taking him down to the black vat. Brawl, not one to give up, struggled against the tractor beam even harder than he ever did. It responded by dropping Brawl until he almost hit the vat when they stopped him again, surprising him. The arms descended again, making his foot touch the vat and he wanted to immediately jump out of the damn thing. The beam refused, sending him deeper and deeper into the vat amidst his continued struggles. The beam did it's best to keep him from struggling so he didn't send the latex around the room. By the time his waist was covered, he lost, but he never knew when to quit, so continued to try to move around. By the time only his head was left uncovered, Brawl still hadn't give up as he was going under. Before long, his efforts were proven all for naught and he was under the latex. Strangely enough, he still didn't give up despite being completely encased in the latex, still fighting for a little bit before he felt his fight going away and he was completely still as he felt the latex changing his limbs.

After a full minute, Brawl was brought back up from the latex pits, completely undefinable. The vat closed and the arms came out to first install a ball of latex on his spike, making him gasp from it, but he didn't tried to fight it, which he acknowledged was odd for him. Unlike the others, two more balls of latex were brought out and placed on his hand, making his arms end in balls of latex that had a hole at the very end. The nozzles came out and got to work painting dark green, latex lingerie on him. They quickly painted on stockings to the center of his lower leg followed by painting a heart on his bulge and a pair of panties. An outline of a bra was painted on him before a heart was painted onto the center of each cone. The nozzles went to his head and painted on irises, eyeshadow, exaggerated eyelashes, and lips on him. A line was painted below the knees followed by two above the knees, the lower one being a large one. Two lines were painted at his thighs followed by five on his midsection. Two lines were painted on his wrist, one at just below and above the elbows, three on his upper arm, and one large one on the neck. Hearts were painted on his cheek followed by eight lines on his tank barrel and his shoulders completely covered.

After all that, the nozzles went away as arms added microscopic cameras and microphones to his irises and transceivers. The items came on, allowing him to see and hear again. He took a look at himself in the reflexive mirrors and gasped in anger from what he saw. He was a latex doll! His impressive frame had been greatly reduced to this weak look. How was he going to be able to fight again in his current state?

"Beginning dressing procedure."

At that, clothing started coming for him, starting with a pair of dark-green panties over to him. They brought it to his legs and slid them up, making Brawl shudder in pleasure from it. They went up and rested right on his bulge, making him gasp. He didn't know what, but something made him a lot more sensitive, which was a feeling he certainly wasn't used to. The only touch he like was of a person's faceplate being crushed under his fist.

Dark-green corsets were brought to him, ready to add pressure. The overbust corset was brought to his chest and cinched up pretty tightly up the front compared to the other's, further narrowing his waist by of fifth of what it currently was, earning a scream from Brawl because of the massive compression. The neck corset was a lot less tight but still managed to compress his neck by another tenth.

With that done, light-green stockings were brought to his legs. The brought it to him and slid up his legs, earning a yelp from the sissy. It went all the way up to the top of his thighs and placed there, before commencing a rubdown, making Brawl giggle at that. A dark-green garter with frills was brought to both stockings and placed on the top of his stockings. He gasped from the sensation of it, unable to handle so much of it.

That gasped turned into a yell as they bent his feet into a painful right angle. Dark-green ballet boots were brought into vision for him to see. They were brought to his legs and slid up them all the way to the middle of his thighs, before being cinched up tightly to ensure it will stay in place. With his feet locked in its new position permanently, the beam settle him down on the ground, making him stand on his highly angled feet. Brawl yelled in pain from it, not used to placing so much pressure on the tip of his feet.

Dark-green gloves were brought out and were slid up his arms all the way to the ends of his shoulders. A hole was at the end of the glove right where the hole for his ball of latex was. The arms started rubbing the pieces of clothing on his arm, making Brawl moan from all of it. Whoever was doing this must be taking a cruel sense of pleasure from seeing this.

After that, a dark-green blouse was brought to him. They put it on him before buttoning it up to his neck with a hole at the back for his barrel. The sleeves went down to his wrist, the bottom at his hips, and the buttons were composed of ten light-green bows, the last one on the neck being a large one resembling a ribbon, spreading out to the center of his shoulders and the tails descending down to a fifth of the way down. The arms came back out and started rubbing him down, making him whimper from all of it.

A light-green dress came on out for him to wear and was placed him, the bottom descending down to his ankles in a hobble style. The sleeves went down to his wrist and the dress had an open front from his neck on down to the hips, with straps connecting it in an X-shape on from the bottom to the top. The ribbon at his neck was still exposed, allowing it to be free, as well as a hole for his gun barrel. Frills were at the end of the wrist, bottom, and straps. The arms proceeded to rub him down, making Brawl groan from even more pressure.

A dark-green apron came into view and was tied around his waist tightly, making him gasp again. The apron was a rectangular one going down to the middle of his lower leg with frills all around it and the apron's straps. Right at his bulge was a light-green heart. The arms proceeded to rub all of it down, paying particular attention to his bulge, sending Brawl into a heaving frenzy. After that came a dark-green waist cincher brought to his waist and was cinched up to increase compression.

After all that came accessories for him to wear. A dark-green ribbon was brought to the back of his waist cincher and placed there, as wide as he used to be and the tails descending down to the ankles. Dark-green bows were brought to his arms and placed at the wrist, elbows, and upper arm before a ring of eight of them was brought to the bottom of his dress and wrapped around it as well as a small one right on his bulge. Light-green bows were brought to the base of his heels before seven garters with frills of that color were brought to his barrel and placed between each ring. A light-green hood with dark-green frills was brought to him and connected at the top of the dress before placing it on him, allowing it to cover the side and back of his neck and head, as well as the top of the latter. A dark-green headband was brought to the top of his head and placed there, with light-green frills head up with dark-green bows at the end of each.

After all that, the arms all retreated, allowing him to rest in peace as he looked at himself. He cringed from embarrassment at his new form. This wasn't a form meant for fighting, this was a form meant for absolute servitude. It wasn't what he was created for. He had to break free from this somehow.

The door to the front open up and he was forced through the open passage. He was brought to the middle with a circular pad under him. The voice spoke out again. "It is almost time for your training. Before we do that, we will make sure you are ready to service the customers in a pleasurable matter." At that, he heard something moving and felt something phallic penetrate his valve, making him gasp loudly, before being silenced by another phallic gag in his mouth, going all the way to the back of his throat. "Scans determine that your mouth is appropriate for housing spikes of all sizes. Your valve, however, requires further spreading to house spikes." At that, he felt his valve expand and the phallic gag going deeper, making him squeal into his gag. "Valve at appropriate levels." The gags retreat and another device came for his mouth. It was sent down his throat before reaching his voice box and activating a few functions.

After a little while, the device retracted and he was brought forward again through another door. The beam brought him down to halfway down the hallway before turning left to another door. Inside, he found a white room with consoles at the ready and a wide door in front of him. Right in front of the doors was his fellow Combaticons dressed up in their now uniforms. He was brought to them and placed at the far right, the five of them being in the order they were processed. He shared a look with his transformed gestalt as the door opened up and they were brought inside. After that, the door closed up and the beam went away, letting them free, surprising them. Before they could speak up, the voice spoke up again.

"Welcome to your training session. Inside will be a holographic representation of a senatorial party. You will provide your service as maids. If you don't act like maids or if you fail their requests, you will be punished. Initiating example punishment." At that, all five of them felt a shocking sensation and was writhing on the floor in a mixture of pleasure and pain. After five seconds, the punishment stopped and the arms came back to help them back up, setting them back on their feet. "Now, remember, follow all orders, you cute little cybersissies." At that, the door opened up for them into a kitchen with a door leading out.

"What the-" Brawl said before placing a balled hand at his mouth in shocked. His voice was at a noticeably higher pitch. "What happened to my voice!?"

"Something they did to all of us," Onslaught told him, his voice also pitched up. He spoke up again. "Listen up, I don't know what's happening, but we have to follow this thing's order until we find a way out."

"What? But look at us! We need to get out now!" Blast Off angrily told him.

"Do you have any other ideas, or do you just want to suffer through its punishments forever," he told him.

"Tch," he scoffed, unamused.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm liking this," Vortex told him, looking himself over. "All of this feels so good, I rather not face those punishments."

"Yeah, it does feel good," Swindle agreed as he touched his bulge and gasped in pleasure. "Very good."

"Don't enjoy it too much. We're only going to be like this until we find out how to remove this gunk from us," Onslaught told them before straightening his posture into a more subservient demeanor. "Now, let us get to work."


	2. First Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm making this a series. Fuck me. 
> 
> A shortish chapter compared to the previous one, but the next one should be much longer. Enjoy. You know what to do if you like this.

Onslaught took his first step in his new form. The latex encasing the body, the clothing encasing him and restricting his movement, and most importantly, these tight, rubber heels encasing him. These heels that kept his feet at an insane angle that was hard to balance on. So much so, that of course his first step would end up with him stumbling and collapsing to the ground. He gave a yelp as hit the floor. The other four looked at him and then turned their gaze to their footwear, afraid to take a step. Evidently, even walking was going to be a challenge for them.

“Are you okay, boss?” Brawl asked, not risking a step over to him.

“Yeah. It’s just these damn things,” Onslaught said, gesturing to his heels, “are fragging impossible to walk in.”

“Ballet heels,” Swindle murmured.

“What was that?” Onslaught questioned, turning over to him.

“Ballet heels. They’re a type of fetish footwear that organics wear. I have some… inquisitive customers,” Swindle specified to them. An odd silence came from that.

“Swindle, when we’re out of here, I will talk to you about your business enterprise,” Onslaught told him in a tone attempting to sound threatening, but didn’t work very well due to his pitched voice and tone and instead came off as something else.

“Are you coming on to him?” Vortex asked, interested.

“What? No!?” Onslaught yelled. “Dammit, I’m going to kill them for doing this to my voice.”

“Cybersissies, why are you not following your directive?” the voice questioned them. The five looked at each other, afraid of getting punished, before Onslaught spoke for them.

“We can’t walk in these damn heels, you slagger,” he answered in the angriest tone he can muster, which ended up being a sultry, passive-aggressive one. He really hated this thing. The voice didn’t speak for a second, confusing the group, until it spoke.

“Canceling Senator Party.” They heard the machine make a whirring sound and then the room digitized, erasing everything and leaving them in a large white room.

“Woah… must be a Holographic Simulator. High-quality too.” Swindle immediately realized.

“The Holo-Creator M3 v02. The best around,” the voice told him.

“Knew it,” he said, proud.

“Now then, you will all take a seat,” the voice told them and five fancy chairs were digitized for them. The five of them were lifted back off the ground, causing the five to scream various curses at the thing, and were placed in the chair, earning a pleasurable moan from them. They relaxed in the chair as informal as they can, which was a bit difficult with the rigid clothing and corsets, but they eventually found a form to comfort them. As the five of them were sprawl out on the chair, enjoying the fact that they weren’t standing anymore, the voice spoke up again. “Since you are improperly trained, we have to make sure you know basic etiquette, or even capable of basic function. So, let’s make sure you can even walk.” At that, rails formed in front of them. “Now, we shall see if you can walk, starting with you, cybersissy #1,” the machine told them. The five looked at each other before Blast Off spoke up.

“We already have names, you infernal machine,” Blast Off told the machine in what he wanted to be an angry tone, but just like Onslaught before him, ended up being passive-aggressive as well, although his was more refine.

“Cybersissies don’t have name, they only have numbers,” it told them to continually frustrate them. “Now then, cybersissy #1, please attempt to walk.”

“We don’t know who is that!” Vortex yelled at the voice.

“Ugh… fine,” the voice muttered, strangely sounding annoyed by them. “What is your prefer designation, cybersissies?” the voice asked them. The five looked at each other on that one before they each gave their names to the voice. “Thank you. Now, Onslaught, please attempt to walk.” Onslaught glanced at his four men for comfort, who all had the same face with their puckered lips and bedroom eyes, and he knew they were all seeing the same thing as well. They wouldn’t be able to tell how they each feel through there facial expression anymore, so they had to figure it out through other ways now.

“Right… best give it a shot,” Onslaught muttered, placing his gloved hands on the railing and pulling himself up on his feet unsteadily. These heels were not made for normal people, much less giant, mechanical robots. Doesn’t help that his uniform was incredibly gaudy and back-ended threatening to tip him over. He swayed to and fro as unsteadily as he balanced out to hold steady, his ribbons bristling about as he did so, keeping steady while dealing with overly-clingy clothes hugging every part of his latex body creating more pleasure that it really should. He tighten his grip on the railing and took a painful step with his right leg, trying his hardest to lighten the step by distributing the weight to his hands on the railing.

“Good work, cybersissy. You took your first steps of subservience. Now, walk to the designated locus without collapsing,” the voice said as two lights came on at the rails roughly ten paces ahead of him, which made him want to scream out in frustration. Ten steps had never looked so difficult before. Onslaught gave a deep sigh before taking another step, the clack of the heel hitting the ground resonating loudly. He grunted and bent over in pain from it, causing him to almost fall down, but he caught himself before that happen. After a few seconds of balancing, he quickly took the next step, earning another grunt from him.

“You’re doing good!” he heard someone, maybe Brawl, speak up and he felt a bit of shame at having them watching him struggle to even walk. He had to set an example, even if it was something as demeaning as this. He took another two steps quickly, almost making him trip if it wasn’t for him keeping a good grip.

‘Keep going, Onslaught,’ he thought to himself. ‘You want to avoid punishment.’ He steadied himself and took another step forward, a little less shaky. This was followed by another one, just like that and another one. With that, Onslaught got a bit cocky and took a step without concentrating fully, making him step at an askew angle, making him bend his foot and caused his ankle to hit the floor, falling and hitting his waist on the left railing while placing both of his hands on that railing. Onslaught whimpered in pain from the painful angle, this latex body of his amplifying the damage.

“You’re alright, Ons?” he heard someone yelled, most likely Swindle and that feeling of failure entered him. He’s setting the standards and he almost completely botched it as well as injure his ankle. He took a few moments to collect himself, make sure he was standing correctly, and spoke up.

“I’m fine. Just a slip-up,” Onslaught replied, trying to put on a brave face, which was hard to do with his face stuck in lusty subservience. He took a moment to make sure his ankle was okay before took another extremely shaky step and landed fine. With that done, he took the next two steps to the end and he breathed a sigh of relief at finishing it. Ten terrible steps were done and he can rest hopefully.

“Well done, cybersissy. You have accomplish the task. Please, take a seat,” the voice said as a chair appeared in front of him. Onslaught gladly accepted its offer, taking a seat and relaxing in it, allowing him to stare back at his Combaticon brethren. “Now, before we continue with the other cybersissies, you must sit in the proper way,” the voice told him.

“Huh?” Onslaught questioned.

“The way you are sitting is entirely inappropriate. You must sit straight, legs together, with your hands in your lap,” it told him.

“Urk,” Onslaught gasped before he did so, sitting straight, legs touching each other, and his hands resting in his lap. This was very uncomfortable for him, as sitting straight seemed to let the corset more noticeable and having his legs against each other was causing them to rub against each other, which made him moan a little bit. But the thing that made him moan the most was placing his hands on his lap, applying pressure to it and making his arms caress his legs, especially near his bulge.

“Good, now hold that form while we continue this exercise with the others,” the voice told him as he addressed the next cybersissy. “Vortex, please stand up.” He gave a shrug before grabbing hold of the railing and pulling himself onto his heels. As expected, it was still painful applying all the pressure to the tip of his feet, but he could deal with it for now. “Now then, please walked to the locus,” the voice told him and the lights came on at exactly the same distance Onslaught’s were. The difference was that Onslaught’s legs weren’t bonded together and could make well-sized steps. Vortex’s dress was in a hobble style to his ankles, which meant this was going to take several more steps from him to reach the end.

“Scraaaap,” Vortex moaned, not liking this.

“Just get it over with. The sooner we finish, the better,” Blast Off told him impatiently.

“Shut up. I’m working on it,” Vortex responded, readying himself. He moved his left feet forward against as much as he could and could only move it about half the distance of Onslaught’s steps, frustrating him. “Come on, why would anyone wear something that would hinder their movement?” he asked out loud.

“You really want an answer?” Swindle question him.

“Honestly, yes, but I really have to concentrate here as this is difficult,” he replied as he started teetering and tighten his hold on the railing. This was worse than Onslaught’s situation, as he didn’t have to deal with his legs always being rubbed against each other in a sensual matter and having to walk in such a constrain matter. After a few moments of adjustment and picking at his dress to try and fail to give himself some more slack, he continued to walk. Each time he raised his feet, it gave temporary relief to the tip of his feet, until he landed on the ground and spiked up the pain before leveling off, making him give a grunt at each step. It doesn’t help that he had to deal with the attention of all the pressure he felt everywhere on his body. And since Vortex always had problems keeping entirely focused on something, his mind wandered on to when he couldn’t get sexual gratification. When that happened, he slipped up and stumbled about to the ground facedown.

“Oh, that looked painful,” the voice said as Vortex groan in a sensual manner. His body impacting against the ground put so much pressure on him and he really wanted to just overload. “Since you are inexperienced, I’ll give you thirty seconds to get up before beginning punishment starting now.”

“Scrap!” Onslaught shouted, breaking form. “Vortex get up nooooooooow.” He suddenly started moaning and writhing about in pleasure, feeling a shocking sensation all over him, particulary at his bulge as he placed both his hands on it and squeeze it, making him gasp out loud. After a few seconds, he stopped and the voice spoke again.

“I said to hold the form, Onslaught, now get in position. Twenty seconds, Vortex,” it told them in a dispassion manner. As Onslaught corrected himself, Vortex pushed up and got on his knees, breathing laboriously. The one thing he hadn’t taken into consideration about being covered in all this latex and rubber was the weight of it, as the collective weight of the clothing and the latex covering his body was extremely dense. This was made worse by the dress encircling his legs, meaning he couldn’t just use one leg to support himself so he had to pull himself on both legs at the same time. He grabbed the railing and pulled himself up, struggling greatly against it but managing to land on his feet. He shook to and fro as he balanced himself out and managed to stand still after a while, shaking a bit in his boots, but otherwise doing good. “Well done, now continue on,” the voice told him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, annoyed at the voice at he looked at the endpoint. He was halfway there now, which was better than expected, but he still had a lot to go and his legs were already killing him. He had to move a little quicker in order to avoid collapsing to the floor. He once again began walking, moving his feet until the dress prevented him from moving forward and made it hit the ground, this whole movement earning a gasp from him. He impacted a little harder than he probably should, but it couldn’t be helped. He was making a point. He needed to try and make more delicate footsteps. He took his next step much more slowly and carefully, impacting as softly as he could, which ended up earning only a low groan from him. He continue to slog in his dress, taking another five steps with relative ease and was now only three away. The ending was almost reached and he could rest his aft on a chair. He so needed that. He gulp a bit before he walked forward again and reached the end, letting him breathe out a sigh of relief.

“Well done, cybersissy. You have accomplish the task. Please take a seat and assume the position that Onslaught is in,” the voice told him and the chair materialize in front of him. He didn’t hesitate as he quickly took a seat in his chair and moan loudly from the impact on his aft. After a few seconds, he straighten his stance and placed his hand in his lap like he was supposed to. The dress already kept his legs together for him, so he didn’t have to worry about that. “Hold that pose while we continue on. Blast Off, it is your turn. Please stand up.” Blast Off gave a sigh of annoyance at the voice’s demand, grabbed the railing, and pulled himself up on his unsteady heels. He was the tallest one of the group and it shown as he was wobbling about, trying his hardest to maintain some balance. He never thought his height could be used against him in such a way. “Now, walk to the designated locus,” he told him.

“Can’t you see I’m already struggling, you insidious thing,” Blast Off complained to the computer.

“This has been noticed, now walk to the designated locus,” the voice gave a refrain.

“Fine. If you insist,” he grumbled, tightening his grip before taking his first shaky step. Thanks to his long legs, he could make the longest strides of the group if his knees weren't bound together by his hobble skirt. He could still make longer steps than the others and proceeded to do so, making as long of a step as was comfortable for him and placing his heel on the floor as softly as he could, which was effective as he didn’t feel much pressure against his feet. He took several more steps, building momentum taking harder and faster steps with each one. When one gains momentum, it means one is less likely to keep their concentration up, which happened as he landed at a slightly off angle and had to lean on the railing briefly, but didn’t fall like Vortex. After a brief moment to collect himself, he continued on and surprisingly made it to the end without further incident.

“Well done, cybersissy. You have accomplish the task. Please take a seat and assume the position that Onslaught and Vortex are in,” the voice told him as the chair materialize in front of him. Blast Off did as he was told and took a careful seat in the chair to relax a bit before he assume the position, straightening his form, putting his legs together, and placing his hands in his lap like a proper maid, which he seem able to do better than the other two. He had to be proper in his role as a senator. “Very good. Swindle, it is your turn. Please stand up,” the voice beckoned him and the former merchant groaned in contempt at that.

“Guess I have no choice,” he muttered as he grabbed the railing and began pulling himself up. He stood on his heels and was a bit less shaky than the others. He was the shortest of the group and knew how to keep his balance. Of course, he didn’t have to deal with painful heels, corsets choking the life out of him, and latex heavily weighing him down.

“Now, walk to the designated locus,” it told him and the light appeared where it was for the others. Swindle breathed a sigh before taking a step with his left leg. Another thing about being short is that his legs couldn’t take steps as big as the others. His strides were bigger than Vortex’s, but much shorter than Onslaught and Blast Off. When his foot impacted the ground, he shuddered as he felt it. That shudder let the latex rubbed against his body even more, making him shudder even more.

“Dammit! I’m way too sensitive,” Swindle complained out loud.

“We all are. You have no idea how much I want to break form right now,” Vortex told him, sounding a bit uncomfortable. He was always used to freedom of movement and this was very confining to him.

“Urk,” Swindle gasp, wanting to smack him for making a good point. Still, he had to keep going so that he can rest his feet. He brought his right leg forward and rested it as gently as he could, which was partially effective. He still trembled a bit, but he was a bit more stable. What was still a problem was the clothing rubbing against every inch of him, especially around his bulge. “Hey, computer voice. When do you think I’ll be able to overload?” he asked as he took two relatively quick steps.

“Cybersissies are not allowed to overload. They can only make others overload,” it told him and he was getting annoyed by how it talked. He would really like to drive the spike of his heel through whatever it could consider a CPU.

“Can you give a straight answer? I want to know when,” he told it, taking another couple of sensual steps.

“Cybersissies are now allowed to overload. They can only make others overload,” it repeated and Swindle was getting ticked off.

“Are you playing dumb with me? I want to know specifics,” he said, trying to sound angered, but that wasn’t happening.

“Cybersissies are not allowed to overload. They can only make others overload,” it said for a third time and Swindle was starting to get infuriated.

“You are annoying,” he muttered as he was more than halfway there and took some more steps. It was impressive how something could be so ignorant of what he wanted. The thing was kidding about not being allowed to overload, right? It had to. It wouldn’t make him this sensitive to touching anything, only to not allow him to overload at all. There must’ve been some way of finding released.

“Almost there,” he heard Onslaught encourage him and indeed he only had a fourth left to walk.

“You still sound like you’re coming on to him,” Vortex muttered.

“And you think you don’t?” Swindle asked as he took another step and if he could’ve shift his expression to a grin, he would at seeing Vortex fluster at that. Got him on that one.

“Just get to your seat,” Blast Off interrupted, tired of their pointless one-upping.

“Yeah, I got it,” he muttered as he took another successful step. He was three steps away now and it looked like he wasn’t going to fail. In order to insure that, he retighten his grip and braced himself as he took one more step that was successful. The next two followed with much aplomb and he was finished, much to his relief.

“Well done, cybersissy. You have accomplish the task. Please take a seat and assume the position that Onslaught, Vortex, and Blast Off are in,” the voice told him as a chair appeared for him. He gladly took a seat and relaxed briefly as the pressure was put off his feet. After a second, he assumed the position the other three were in, straightening his form, placing his legs together, and resting his hands on his lap, his lower arm brushing against his bulge. He stiffen a gasp at that before holding still, making sure he wasn’t going to get in trouble. “Very Good. Brawl, it is your turn. Please stand up,” the voice told the last cybersissy. At that, Brawl stared at his balled hands before addressing the voice.

“Hey, idiot, look at my hands! I can’t grasp onto the railing!” he yelled at it more softly then he expected. They really tampered with their voices too much.

“Oh, right. Let me help with that,” the voice said as Brawl noticed small pegs emerging from the top of the railing. “There. Those should be big enough for the holes in your balled hands,” the voice said and Brawl looked at the ends of them to see the holes. Well, as much as he would like the ability to move his hand, this was better than nothing.

“Great,” he grumbled as he inserted the ends of his hands into each protrusions and pulled himself up. When he got on his heels, he left out a groan of pain. Yeah, his legs weren’t made for this. It didn’t help that they made a bunch of modifications to his body that had better not be permanent.

“Well done. Now, walk to the designated locus,” the voice said as the lights came on where the others walked to. Brawl knew this was going to be difficult thank to his balled hands and the fact that like Vortex, his legs were stuck together thanks to the hobble style of the dress.

“Primus dammit,” he grunted, knowing that this was going to suck. He gave a ragged intake before he took his first step, not being able to go far as the dress kept him from moving it beyond ankle distances. However, if there was a good thing about his balled hands, it’s that the hole allowed him to have a better grip than Vortex. However, unlike the others, Brawl was a tiny bit more sensitive, so when he moved, he giggled a little bit.

“What the frag was that, Brawl?” Vortex asked, confused.

“It’s all this scrap on me. It makes me feel tingly,” he answered, annoyed. “I’m usually not this sensitive.” He took another step and tried his best to quiet the giggle, which was successful. If he could get used to this, he shouldn’t giggle much, if at all. He needed to kill those part of him. The next few steps in the same pattern: remove his hand from a peg and quickly put it in the next one and take a careful step. Before long, he was halfway there and Brawl was already to feel fatigue in his leg. This was extremely tough to maintain and he was used to having more energy and size to work with than this constrained form.

“Come on, Brawl,” he heard Onslaught support him and he nodded his head at that. He couldn’t give up when they all passed as well. He renewed his efforts and kept up the pattern, using his headstrongness to reach the end surprisingly quickly, much to his gestaltmate’s surprise.

“Well done, cybersissy,” the voice said, sounding surprised as well as a chair digitized. “You have accomplish the task. Please take a seat and assume the position the other cybersissies are in.” Brawl nodded and took a seat on the chair and assuming the position pretty quickly, his balled hands resting awkwardly next to each other. “Well, it’s obvious that you will all require work in order to properly serve, so more training will definitely be required. For now, I think it’s time for you to rest,” the voice said and the gestalt and felt themselves floating again. They were moved quickly out of the holographic simulator through the facility. The five of them looked around to see what’s around, but it seemed to lacked windows so the only thing around were closed doors. They were forced through the sterile white hallway until they reached a door that opened up. Inside were several containers meant that were closed.

“What are these?” Swindle asked, unknowing of what it was, which was surprising for him.

“These will be where you cybersissies will sleep, Swindle, and will help you adjust to your new life of servitude,” the voice said as the containers opened up to show rubber spikes inside. The five of them were quickly placed in them, the rubber spikes inserted straight into their valves, making them gasp. “These spikes shall connect to your system and let me access your memory banks and CPU where I can run simulations while you recharge. Now sleep tight, my little cybersissies,” the voice cooed as the containers closed, inserted a rubber spike in each of their mouths, made that and the one in their valves vibrate, and began accessing their memory banks and CPUs, forcing them into a recharge state and began running simulations in their minds.


	3. Frag Testing

Onslaught optics onlined to a white sky. He gazed at it, feeling calm and relaxed. It was all a dream. It was all a dream. Nothing actually happened and… why did he feel so heavy? Onslaught looked down at himself and saw his uniform still on him. He groaned at that and noticed his voice was still pitched up. Not a dream. He was still trapped in this confining and embarrassing form. Looking around, he could see the other Combaticons around on berth of their own, still dressed up in their uniforms and waking up as well.

"Right, wake up, my dear cybersissies. It's just a simulation. Not like you can tire here," the voice told them. Onslaught wanted the voice wiped from existence, but he was currently powerless to do anything except for following all of its orders. Reluctantly, he followed his commands, grabbing the sides of the berth and pulling himself up until he was sitting straight. He slid his legs over the side and placed his heels are on the ground. He braced himself as he pushed himself up onto a standing position, having to stand on his painfully-angled heels. As he dealt with the constant ache coming from his ankles and tips of feet, he looked around at his gestaltmates getting up as well in the same way he did. After they all got up, the voice spoke up again. "Well done. We'll start the simulation soon."

"Who the frag are you?" he heard Swindle's new voice say.

"Oh, well, I am Synthetic Intergration Server, but you may call me SIS," it told him. "My job is to integrate all of our cybersissies into being loyal, obedient servants to whomever their masters are."

"So you're the slave master here," Blast Off said, figuring out his role.

"Slave master? No, I'm here to integrate all of our cybersissies into being loyal, obedient servants to whomever their masters are," it repeated word-for-word to him, annoying the ex-senator.

"So, what are you going to make us do?" Brawl asked nervously. Onslaught could tell that being in his current form was too strange and unusual for him.

"Well, obviously, we need to make you better at walking for starters. Customers don't like their maids tripping over themselves. After that, we'll do some frag-testing," it told them.

"When was your last customer?" Swindle asked and Onslaught thought that was a bit of an odd question.

"Um, well, it's been… data unavailable. Apologies," it told them.

"What? Why?" he continued his questioning. At least someone here was looking for information.

"Well, after a 100,000 years, useless data is purged from the system," it answered.

"What does that mean?" Brawl asked, confused and scratching at the back of his hooded head with his balled hand.

"That means they haven't had a customer in over a hundred-thousand years," Swindle told him. "I guess when the war broke out, business dried up and no one has use their service in such a long time."

"War?" SIS questioned. "What war?"

"The war amongst the Autobots and Decepticons, of which we're soldiers in. Which is why I must ask that you set us free from this form so we can continue to fight for Decepticon victory," Onslaught requested.

"What? No, no, no! You have to be cybersissies even more now. I mean, wouldn't you enjoy something less stressful than all that fighting. Just imagine the nice and calm life of cleaning, preparing food, and fragging that this will offer you," it told them as sincerely as possible, which threw Onslaught off-guard. That thing actually cared for them in its own twisted way. Now if only it would actually listen to them and let them go.

"Um, listen, kind of off-topic," Vortex interrupted, "but when can I overload? I've been wanting to for a while." Onslaught could tell he wasn't kidding as he was softly rubbing his bulge.

"Cybersissies are not allowed to overload. They can only make others overload," it repeated what it said in reality.

"What does that even mean?" the helicopter muttered.

"I've been thinking about that," Swindle said, also rubbing his bulge, "and I think he's saying we're incapable of overloading anymore. Didn't you see what he did to your spike before it put the clothes on?"

"It looked like a ball was placed on it, like it did to my hands," Brawl said, looking at his hands in sorrow.

"Yeah, I think that was a type of chastity device meant to prevent overloading," the merchant told them. "I sometimes sell them to kinky or dominant customers, but nothing that's like this."

"Thank you, Swindle, for explaining the situation," SIS thanked him. "I'm glad you're so perceptive. You'll be a great cybersissy." If Swindle could frown at the praise, he would.

"But I really want to overload," Vortex whined, rubbing his bulge slightly faster now.

"Vortex, quit your whining over something so pedantic," Blast Off told him in a haughty tone, although Onslaught could see him barely gliding his pinky against the bulge while having his other hand on the berth. Obviously, he didn't want anyone to know he was suffering from the chastity ball as well."

"Yeah, you're complaining about stupid stuff," Brawl agreed, slamming his balled fist together to barely register a sound, which made him sigh at that. Unlike Blast Off, he was telling the truth about overloading not being a major concern for him, although he still had his own problems. As for Onslaught, he wouldn't mind having the ability to cum, but he had other things to worry about, such as their _enslavement_. Kind of a more pressing issue.

"Now, I believe that's enough talking. Let's continue with our training regiment," SIS told them as the berth disappeared, nearly sending Onslaught to the ground, who was still using it for support, but corrected himself before he fell. He heard someone fall and looked to see Blast Off on the ground on his back. Evidently, he was also leaning on the bed for support and didn't recover as fast as Onslaught. Blast Off gave a groan as he began picking himself back up. It was hard to tell how much pain he was in thanks to his frozen expression, but he imagined that it didn't feel that good. "Are you okay?" it asked Blast Off.

"Fine," he gasped as he managed to get himself to his knees and carefully got on his heels, the thin points being hard to land and balance on, as well as his poofs getting a bit in the way. After a few seconds, he managed to successfully get back on his brown heel, however, his clothing was a bit disheveled. "There, just fine."

"No, you're not fine. Look at all those wrinkles and the bows on your feet are about to come off," it said as arms materialized out of nowhere and quickly straighten his clothing and retied the bow on his heels, earning many moans from Blast Off as they did so. As if impacting the floor wasn't enough, this rubbing was so sensual as they straighten after wrinkle on his body, his arms, and his especially his bulge. After a minute, the arms disappeared and Blast Off looked prim and proper again, which he did appreciated. Looking messy wasn't something that he liked, so this _thing_ was actually good for something.

"Right, thanks," he reluctantly thanked the thing.

"You're welcome," it replied.

"Hey, before we get started, what are you exactly? Like a VI or something?" Swindle questioned him.

"Oh, uh, well, I guess it couldn't hurt. I guess you can call me an AI, but I still have many of my VI coding, as I'm sure you can guess," it told him. "I was just a VI, but I've been around long enough to get a grip on this whole AI thing. Quite interesting, being like you, yet not quite."

"Swindle, is this really necessarily? I don't want to strike up a conversation on the sentience of VIs. Those belong in science-fiction novels. Not in something as stupid as this," Vortex told him.

"Shut up, please. Any information we can get will help us," Swindle chastised him.

"Well, if there are no more questions, let's get this underway. You really need to learn how to walk without the help of railing and the like," SIS said as lights lit up under each of them, leading behind each of them. Onslaught turned around to see a door leading to a room that he was sure wasn't there when he turned around. The distance to the door was roughly the same as last time, just with no railing to help him to it. "Reach the door to start your fragging simulation, which I've created using some memories of yours, hope you don't mind. Figure something familiar would be good for you. Now get walking. Oh, and no crawling. If you fall, just pick yourself back up."

Onslaught gave a groan before he took his first step as slowly and carefully as possible. The ballet boot had little room for error with its uncomfortable angle, so he had to make sure he was precise. The least amount of falls he had to suffer through, the better. He landed his first step good enough with a slight shake, but he was still standing. After a brief moment to steady himself, he took another step and landed even shakier, making him have to correct himself even more. He gave himself a second to prepared himself before he took a more confident step, grunting as he landed well. Ever wanting to show himself as the leader, he took the next steps confidently, making each step as graceful as he could with the enforced clumsiness of the uniform. Having gotten slightly used to it, it didn't take long for him to stumble to the door successfully. He gave a gasp of relief as he finally reached it and opened the door.

Inside, was a rather large bedroom with a berth in the middle and Decepticon memorabilia around the area with a familiar imposing figure standing in front of the berth. It was Megatron and Onslaught relegalized he was in Megatron's personal bedroom. Only a scant few ever enter the area. If they do, it's because Megatron had to give secret orders to someone. Unless it was Starscream, than they were probably hate-fragging. Megatron was standing straight in his imposing gray form, being about his as large as Onslaught was before he was transformed. His spike was exposed and his red optics were glaring at him lustfully. It was at this moment that he realized that the AI created a basterdized version of his leader that saw him as nothing but a sex object. This was _messed up_.

"Cybersissy, come on over. It is time to test you out," it purred, signaling him over with a finger. Onslaught really didn't want to, but he didn't want to damage the parameters of the simulation and risked punishment. He already had it once and that denial of pleasure was too much to handle. Yeah, this was also going to be denial of pleasure as well, but at least this promised to be the only thing he have to do after it was done. After a moment's hesitation, he took his steps over to the façade of his leader and stood in front of it. The figured grinned before grabbing hold of him, pushed him over to bed's end, and bend him over the bed. Onslaught tried his hardest to not make any noise as Megatron placed his hands on his hips and roughly inserted his spike into his valve, but he couldn't help it as he let out a loud moan at the initial thrust.

"Now, now," 'Megatron' cooed, "a fragbot is supposed to make little noise as they are being fragged. Apologize," he ordered, not removing his spike. Onslaught gave a small whine, not wanting to acknowledge something so demeaning, but he knew the AI was still watching him, so he followed its orders.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"'I'm sorry,' what?" it questioned, wanting him to complete the phrase.

"I'm sorry, master," Onslaught repeated, adding the appropriate title to him.

"Good. Now, try not to make much noise," it ordered as it began thrusting back and forth into his valve. Onslaught kept his lips pursed together, trying not to make a noise as every thrust sent shockwaves throughout his body. He's been wanting to overload for a while now, but he's been constantly denied and this was bring it to a high that he didn't know was possible. He could've overloaded each time 'Megatron' thrusted into him and eventually, he had to give low groans that weren't too loud for 'Megatron' to make a fuss about. 'Megatron' himself was panting loudly as it continued the act, getting ready to overload. "Gah!"

"Ugh," Onslaught groaned as he felt transfluid enter into his valve. He felt 'Megatron' leaning over and resting its hands next to its head to rest, keeping its spike embedded in his valve, continuing to stimulate Onslaught. Onslaught had to moan in shame from this. This was beneath him. 'Megatron' gave a satisfied moan as it removed its spike after a few seconds and walked on over to the side. Onslaught turned his head as much as he could to see 'Megatron's' transfluid-covered spike.

"My spike is a bit messy. It needs to be cleaned," it told him with a smirk and Onslaught gulped at realizing that he had to swallow more than his pride. 'Megatron' grabbed a hold of him and brought his face towards its spike until he was right before it. "Open up," it ordered, and Onslaught hesitated, wondering if it was worth going through the experience of sucking his leader off before he opened up. He's already gone this far, might as well continued. "Good little sissy," it cooed as it inserted his spike into him, forcing his mouth open even wider as he did so. Onslaught practically choked on it as he cleaned the spike, moving his tongued all around the spike.

After a minute, 'Megatron' removed his spike to see it clean and devoid of transfluid. "Good work," it complimented with a condescending pat on the head. "Now, get up." Onslaught gave a groan as he got back up on his two heels. "Now, follow me," it ordered as he put its pelvic plate back on and walked out of the door Onslaught used to enter the area. He followed, wondering was else he was expected to do, only to end up back where he was. He gave a sigh in relief as he realized that his part of the simulation was done.

"Good work, sissy!" he heard SIS congratulate him and he sighed in aspiration. The thing was still an annoyance.

"Why did you make that my simulation?" he questioned it.

"Oh? Was that too personal? If so, I'm sorry," it apologized and threw Onslaught off guard.

"Yes, it was," he answered.

"My bad… but you have to get used to it," it told him. "You are now a cybersissy. There are no reversions," it told him, making him incensed but annoyed it. He was used to the thing trying to convince him that there was no way to go back to his previous self, but he had to ignore that. There had to be a way out of this.

* * *

Vortex walked through the door as carefully as possible. The dress was still doing its best to make even walking hard, but he was getting used to it slowly. Not many know how patient he could be if he wanted too. He just liked living fast and loose. He looked around to see that he was in a bedroom with an all-too familiar figure. "Onslaught?" he asked, shocked, as he saw a normal Onslaught laying on the bed, leaning against the headboard. His spike was exposed and his face looked hungry.

"Yes, it is. Come on over," he said with a wave of his finger. Vortex was confused before he thought about it. He was in a simulation that was created by this weird AI and it probably just made another version of him. That mean he could let this version do whatever it wanted without being disturbed. He walked over as quickly as he could with his hindering uniform over to the side of the bed and addressed it.

"Yes?" he questioned as professionally as possible for a slightly unhinged person like himself. 'Onslaught' patted beside of him in response.

"Please lay down on the bed facedown," it ordered and Vortex immediately realized what he was in for. This construct of his commander wanted to frag him. Well, being submissive wasn't something he usually did, but considering the way it looks, it would be too stupid of him to even try and come out of the situation the dominant one. It would end up as nothing but a farce. So, reluctantly, he laid down on the bed face down, moaning slightly from the pressure of laying facedown like an obedient maid with the dress and latex adding immense amount of sensual pressure. The false Onslaught began positioning itself, taking hold of his rotors for support as it position his spike over Vortex's valve.

At a moment's notice, Onslaught jammed its spike straight into him, making him gasp loudly at that. "Shh, now. When it's time for fragging, you have to be quiet," it chastised him as he thrusted back and forth, forcing Vortex to keep as quiet as possible as he felt vibrations all over him. It was pretty amazing how much the latex coating him made him more sensitive to getting fragged as well. He could hear the mirage of Onslaught panting loudly as it was going back and forth inside its valve and pushing down harder on his rotors to keep himself still, which was slightly painful for him, but his rotors were made of strong stuff and the rubber appeared to do a good job of keeping it all together.

"Gah!" he heard Onslaught yell and Vortex could feel it overloading inside of his valve, making him groan a bit at that. It honestly felt good to feel it coating his valve. Now if only he could cum as well, it would be a great way to cap it. Instead, Vortex whined at his inability to do so, the ever-increasing frustration reaching new heights. Onslaught got off of him and laid back on the bed next to him. "You may go," it told him, satisfied "You have orders to fulfill." Vortex did as he ordered, getting up and exiting the room.

* * *

Blast Off entered through the door to fine a classy looking bedroom. Fine paintings hanged up on the wall, ornate furnishing, a comfy berth. All signs that this belonged to someone of a very wealthy class. That would explain why he saw of version of himself across from him, leaning against the end of the bed. He stared at himself in confusion, yet admiration, at his previous form. It was infinitely better than his current form, if you could call it that.

"Servant, come here," the fake one said and Blast Off did so. He understood the balance of power in the situation and recognized himself as the lower in status at the moment. It was difficult to swallow his pride, but it was himself, so it was weird, but a much preferable situation to fragging just anyone. He went on over to his opposite and stood before him, standing slightly taller thanks to his painful heels. "On your knees," it ordered and Blast Off did so, struggling slightly as he maneuvered himself to get on his knees. Once he was on it, he realized he was latex face to spike.

"Suck," It commanded and Blast Off gave a small sigh before he engulfed the spike with his mouth and began sucking it. He heard his fake version gave a small gasp, but made sure it didn't show it on their face. It was the one in a higher position right now and it had to make sure it was always the dominant one. The real Blast Off knew that if he actually gave in a little early, the fake one would be giving him power over him. The VI knew it had to overload on its own terms, not his.

It pushed down on the poofs on his shoulders to make sure it was the one still in control of the situation, placing its thumbs against the side of his neck to apply pressure to it as well. Blast Off groaned loudly as he felt the pressure on him on to have his opposite 'tsk' him. "Now, now, don't make too much noise," it ordered and Blast Off assented, quieting himself as he sucked at a slightly accelerated pace. He heard the VI stiffen its groan before he spoke up again. "Faster," it said as Blast Off continued and he could tell that it was about to overload. Just one more good one.

"Urk!" it yelled as it overloaded straight into his mouth, making Blast Off gagged as the liquid down his throat. It moaned in satisfaction as he removed its spike from his mouth and leaned back against the end of the bed, exalted. It was obviously pleased about Blast Off's performance. it gave a condescending pat on the head as he spoke. "Good work, my maid. Now, head on back to your work." Blast Off nodded his head before struggling slightly to get up and head on out.

* * *

Swindle unsteadily walked into the room and found it to be slightly rundown, but not too bad. The walls, flooring, and most of the furnishing was of medium quality with the exception being of a few high-quality vases and painting to give it the veneer of being classy. It was all the signs of someone wanting to be high-class, but not quite being able to make it. It looked like something-

Aw, frag.

In front of him in three shades of green was a mech that was of average stature, being about a head taller than his current form, with a datapad in hand. He immediately knew that it was Gutcruncher, his main business rival in the Decepticons and in life in general. Of course, since this wasn't real, that meant this version of him wasn't real either. "Well, you appear to be in working order," it murmured as it examined him. "Still, there is one thing I have to test before I put you up for rental. I'm sure my customers will have a lot of usse for you if this turns out well," it told him as it removed the plate covering its spike and Swindle realized what the last test it wanted to do was and he was screwed. About to be, at least.

"Now, this is just a trial. Nothing special. Just need to make sure everything's working," it told him as it moved aside and placed its plate and datapad on a dresser next to the bed. "Now, come on over to the side of the bed and bend yourself over on it." Swindle gulped at the request before walking on over as steady as he could. It took him a while, but he eventually reached the side of the bed after much pain in his legs, and bent himself over the bed, placing his upper body on the bed and leaving his valve wide open for intrusion. "Hmph, need to work on your walking, but it's suitable enough. Maybe they'll find it endearing," it sneered as he felt it grab a hold of hips. "Beginning test."

Swindle gave a squeal as he felt the spike insert inside his valve. "Quiet. No loud noises from you. You are an object and nothing else. If you have to make noise, make it low so that we barely hear it, like a machine making a noise as it operates," it ordered, not stopping and thrusting in a mechanical way. Swindle moaned lowly as it continued fragging him. Gutcruncher was always a bit cold and stiff, but never like this. He would've prefer that version instead of this faulty copy who was moaning slightly.

"Grk," he grunted lowly and Swindle could fell liquid inside his valve, making him gasp loudly at that. He couldn't help it. That feeling when transfluids were covering his valve was so amazing, especially since his valve was so sensitive. He heard the fake Gutcruncher remove itself a grabbed a washcloth to rub over its spike to clean it. When that was done, it attached his plate and began adding things on its datapad. "Right, valve is optimal for penetration, so you've passed all the tests, even if it's not with flying colors," it told him. "Exit the room and wait at the lobby. We'll have to set you up for presentation tomorrow and see what buyers we can get," it ordered and Swindle didn't hesitated in moving if it meant he could get away from the horrid thing. He stood back up and walked rather ungracefully out of the room, happy that it was over.

* * *

"Where am I?" Brawl murmured as he entered the room. It did look vaguely familiar as he examine it, considering the grey color and barrenness of the room of any décor. This was a military room.

"My room," he heard a voice said and he turned to the right to see what appeared to be a tall mech of mostly dark brown coloring with orange optics and with a physique similar to Brawl pre-cybersissified, just discount the tank barrel on his back and add a few spikes at the shoulder and knees. Brawl internally groan as he realized that it was Turmoil. In terms of likability, Turmoil was low on the list, although he made up for it by at least being competent in his role as a military commander. Still, he probably isn't real. "Now then, brace yourself on the end of the bed," it told him, sounding impatient. "Haven't overloaded in a while."

"Yes, master," Brawl murmured as he walked on over. It hurt slightly to be submissive, but considering what he was, it was better than to just let 'Turmoil' completely dominate him physically. He walked on over to the bed and placed his balled hands on the bed and bent himself over for 'Turmoil,' who walked on over behind. "Remember, while fragging, you must be quiet," it told him as it grabbed a hold of his hips and made him flinch slightly. "Minimum movement," it ordered while clenching even tighter, making him wince slightly, but not enough for it to be noticed.

He gasped slightly as he felt its spike enter him, as did 'Turmoil.' It was obvious that it was programmed to haven't experienced pleasure in a while, so it was a bit of a shock for it. It got over it quickly as it began gyrating its hips around, moving his spike all around inside his valve, making him gasp loudly at the intrusion. All this latex and rubber encasing him made him so much sensitive to everything and it felt so good, he just wanted to overload already! But that damn chastity-ball-thingy was preventing him from overloading.

"Guah!" Unlike the false version of Turmoil, who overloaded straight into his valve, making Brawl groaned in even more pleasure from it. It was miserable being unable to overload when he wanted to. He felt 'Turmoil' release itself from his valve and walked away from him. "Get out," it ordered harshly and Brawl abided, standing up straight again and exiting through the door. He looked to see his gestaltmate standing around as well, all of them having the same look on their face that he was stuck with.

"Well done, cybersissies," the ever-annoying VI congratulated them in a cheerful tone. "You've passed the test wonderfully."

"What now?" Swindle asked annoyed.

"I believe you've charged enough. I shall wake you up. Just give me a minute," it told them, leaving them behind.

"Ugh… does anyone feel wrong?" Onslaught questioned everybody.

"I always feel wrong in our current form. I just feel worst," Brawl answered, as did everyone else, barring Vortex, who just complained about being unable to overload.

"Well, if we get the chance, we need to explore the area for a way to reverse this process, remember that," he told them.

"Like it's going to let us," Blast Off murmured as they saw everything fade away.

"Gotta hope for something," Swindle reminded him.

"I just hope to find an end to this chastity," Vortex murmured as the area went black and everything faded away.

"Just look for something," Onslaught ordered as they woke back up.


	4. First Cleaning Session

When they woke up, they each felt the rubber spikes still vibrating in their mouths and valves and each of them moaned onto their gags as their containers engaged in the opening process. After a few more seconds, the containers opened up, removing the rubber spikes from their mouths and they were lifted out of the container by tractor beams. They were brought through the halls to a door and it opened to let the five of them in, were they were placed on the ground to stand on their heels. They appeared to be in the simulator again, looking around at the large, white room.

“Hello, cybersissies, I hope you’re ready for more training,” SIS said, annoying them.

“No, we’re not,” Brawl muttered grumpily, or at least as much as his voice would let him. Their modified voice box really limited their emotional range.

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry,” it responded sincerely, “but we have to get you ready to service your new masters.”

“Do you even have a deal set up?” Swindle questioned the voice.

“Uh, no. Have to reestablish connections with customers,” it replied. “It’s a bit difficult to contact them.”

“Probably because the war has dried your services up,” he told it. “This is a fruitless endeavor, so just give up.”

“I’m sorry, but the process is irreversible, so it’s best to just get used to it. I assure you, our cybersissies are always happy to serve their masters,” it told them in a tone that sounded like an infomercial.

“Irreversible?” Onslaught questioned. “Don’t you have a formula or anything to erase all this gunk off us?”

“No, we haven’t the need to,” it told him.

“’We?’ Is there anyone else around here?” Blast Off questioned it.

“No. They had to abandon the place for some reason, leaving me behind to run it, but I kept trying to get things done, even if I don’t understand much of the facility,” it told him. “The one definite order it had is to convert trespassers to cybersissies if they didn’t make it clear they were working for the previous faculty, which you weren’t.”

“Trespassers? We were just explorers,” Vortex told SIS. “We just stumbled onto the hatch and wanted to explore the area.”

“Maybe so, but you still qualifies as trespassers, which means that I was forced to activate the cybersissy protocol,” it told them. “Now then, I believe that’s enough talk. I believe it’s time to continue with your training regimen.”

“Like what?” Blast Off questioned.

“Clean, of course. The most common objective of a cybersissy is to act like a maid and clean the area that is designated for them,” SIS told them.

“Something that demeaning?” he asked, insulted. “I’m a former senator. I always let the servants take care of that.”

“Oh, than this will be a fun, new experience for you!” it cheered excitedly, causing Blast Off to groan. “Now, I’ll separate each of you into a different section to clean. You will each have to learn how to use a duster, mop, and sponge. The only rule you must follow is that you are not allowed to get on your knees or fall and don’t break anything. I hope you can all keep your balance while performing the service,” it cheered and all five groaned at that. “Oh, you’ll enjoy it, trust me! After this, I’ll even let you have some quality time with each other!”

“You’ll leave us alone for a bit?” Onslaught questioned hopefully.

“Sure. I’ll let you walk around the area a bit, exploring to your spark’s content, under my surveillance of course,” SIS confirmed to them. “I can see pretty much everything that goes on here, so don’t think you can just leave.”

“I wouldn’t even want to leave this place in my current state,” Blast Off said. “Imagine if our fellow Decepticons see me like this.”

“They would probably think you look wonderful and would love to have you over in your current state,” it responded.

“I… think they would have other plans for me,” he responded nervously.

“I’m sure those plans are wonderful. Now, it’s time for each of you to begin your simulation,” it told them and they raised off the floor and separated to separate areas. Onslaught usually didn’t like being away from them, but considering that they were stuck with the same facial expression and voice range, he wouldn’t mind being away from them for a little bit. It’ll leave only himself as the only reminder of the situation he was in. He was brought to an area away from his gestaltmates and was placed on the ground. Around him, he could see the area forming and soon enough, he was in a medium size room at the entrance, with what looked like vases on twelve stands around the room, shelves around the room holding valuable figurines, a table at the back, a liquid spill at the right side, and a small dresser to his immediate right holding his cleaning supplies and to his left on the floor, a mop with a large bucket separated into water on the left and right side with what looked like a squisher on the right.

“Right,” Onslaught muttered as he looked around and decided what to do first. Obviously, the spill at the right would probably be best so that it can dry while he’s busy with everything else and he can come here last to finish it off. He looked over to see the mop and bucket on the floor and gave a sigh. He was going to have to bend down to get it. Just great. It was like it was taunting him. Onslaught gave a sharp intake before he started bending down. He immediately felt a lot of feelings as the corset was causing pain and all the friction of his clothing being immense. To go along with that, because of his gun barrels on his back and the latex covering him, this was so heavy that he almost fell over as he tried to balance on his sharply angled feet. After taking a moment to ensure that he had his balance back, he grabbed the mop and bucket and carefully straighten back up. He walked carefully along the, making sure not to accidently knock anything over as he made his way over to the right side.

Once he was there, he bent over carefully and placed the bucket on the ground before straightening up and placing the mop in the bucket to get it wet. Water wasn’t a natural occurrence on Cybertron, so they had to create it artificially in mass amounts or import it from other planets. He pulled it back up and went to work, having to bend his neck painfully to get a clear look at what he was doing. He got to mopping it up, getting about a quarter through it, before bringing it to the squisher, placing it, and having to bend over to use a lever to activate it and wring the liquids out. After that, he repeated the process until he was finished and he brought the bucket and mop over to where they were, leaving the mop in the bucket. He sighed in relief at having the first part done as he leaned against the entrance. Engaging in the menial activity was surprisingly tough thanks to how heavy everything felt and having to stand in this heels that required endurance and balance.

After a minute of resting, he got back to work, grabbing the duster and began dusting the valuable objects in the room. He approached the first object, a valuable looking green-and-white vase, carefully, not wanting to screw up at this part. He was going to have traversed between the vases and be delicate about the matter. He was strategic and careful, but delicate, he was not. In order to lessen the amount of times he had to get in-between them, he did the edges first, approaching the two closest to the entrance, starting with the right one. He hesitated before he began dusting it as softly as possible, which wouldn’t even be enough to tickle an organic with how delicate he was. Knowing that he was being extremely ineffectual, he slowly went faster until he reached a comfortable speed and then slowly revolved around the vase, taking care not to accidently bump into the other stands and not lose balance, and finished it in about a minute.

Onslaught gave a despairing moan at realizing that it took him over a minute just to do one of these and that he had eleven more to go plus the figurines on the shelf before continuing on. He knew this was not going to be comfortable, but he knew he had to finish it, if only so he can actually get some free time away from the psycho computer’s tutorials. Still, there was a part of him that sort of like it. All this latex and rubber felt so good on him, even if it was a pain to properly balance, bend, and move around. It would be a lot better if he this chastity device wasn’t on him, than he could finally climax, but he could live with it. If he could handle millions of years of war, he could being unable to have a proper release. Frag, he might even not mind doing all this maid work. It did feel good to clean and satisfy other people’s desires…

Onslaught shook his head furiously at that, before putting a hand to his neck in pain at that. Note to self: when having a corset on one’s neck, don’t shake one’s head. But still, that was a disturbing thought that entered his head as he continued with his work. He had no idea where that came from. He loved warfare, planning out strategies and tactics, leading a fight. Not this repetitive process of cleaning and getting frag. Yeah, sure, he won’t lie, sometimes all of this did feel good, but that didn’t excuse the majority of the time being spent having to watch his every step to make sure he didn’t trip, being unable to climax, and being forced into this against his will. He really hoped there was some way they could reverse it. There just has to be a way. Very few things are actually irreversible.

Pushing those uncomfortable thoughts out of his minds, he went back to concentrating on dusting the area. He dusted the rest of the vases as quickly as possible and got to work on the figurines, starting with the one to the left of the entrance. These were high up to slightly above Onslaught head and he had to really bend his neck and hands in uncomfortable ways to reach every bit of the figurine. He can’t imagine how bad it must be for Swindle if he has to do this as well. He’s so short, even with those heels on him. This was really going to test him. Onslaught took his mind off his companion’s plight and continued his ‘duty,’ going around the room and dusting the area. Going left was a good idea, as it left the mopped area enough time to dry when he reached it and continued on all the way to the end.

With that done, he gave a sigh of relief as he put the duster to the side and once again rested against the entrance and picked at the bows on his wrist. It was so difficult to move around that he just had to take a break. He still hadn’t got used to situation. It was just so hard to move around like this. It was obvious that whomever designed these damn clothing preferred style over functionality, which was not Onslaught’s thing. Functionality was key and he was moving around like a drunken moron. Sure, one could make the argument that he just had to get used to it, but there was no way in the pits that he was staying like this. The only good thing was that, even though he was quite gaudy, he was quite fashionable. He was sure that he was so pretty that anyone who sees him would be happy to use him and-

Onslaught shook his head again and then held onto his neck in pain again. He did it again, but his mind went to a strange place again. He had no idea why it was doing that, but it kept on drifting into those uncomfortable thoughts. He grabbed the bucket and sponge and went to work finishing the job by cleaning the dresser, hoping that doing so will excised these uncomfortable thoughts. The dresser was cleaned quickly and he crossed the vase landmines to reach the table. He quickly dipped the sponge in the bucket and wiped the table cleaned. With that done, he was ready to call it quits and leave.

“Don’t forget the vase stands,” SIS ordered, surprising him and almost making him tripped after losing balance. After centering himself, he took in what the voice said and immediately groaned in annoyance. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. He looked over the stands and saw that they were a gold that looked a bit dirty. A quick dab of the sponge would have them glistening like new. He went over and started the rubdown, going around the top before having to bend down to reach the bottom. It was extremely difficult to do so, having all the clothing and corsets making it hard to bend properly plus the fact that he couldn’t just get on his knees and do it, instead having to balance on these damn heels. If he was allowed to get on his knees, he would do so as it would make this a lot easier. He now felt sorry for Blast Off, who would really have to struggle to reach these bottom of these stands, as well as for Vortex and Brawl, who had those tight dresses that wouldn’t let their leg properly move about, not to mention the letter’s balled hands. Onslaught and Swindle properly had it the easiest for this.

After a couple of minutes, he was finally done with the first stand and went to work on the other stands. It was a long and arduous process, making sure that he was always in proper balance. It also didn’t help that he was fatiguing. He didn’t want to recharge, he was just felling tired from having to do this. He had already been working on this for over half-an-hour almost nonstop. It was natural to want a break after all of this. But then again, his need to recharge should be there too, since he hasn’t had any energon. Still, he felt alright for now, so he didn’t worried about it. He worked on this for what he guessed was about half-an-hour before he was finally finished and he was backed at the entrance and placing the sponge and bucket aside on the now dry dresser. He was finally done after over an hour of cleaning and he needed a break.

“Very good, cybersissy,” he heard the AI compliment him. “No mistakes at all. You’re doing better than some of your fellow cybersissies.” He’s doing better? That means that at least one of them has screwed up. As he thought this through, he saw them digitized and left him in the same white space he was in before. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and he was brought back to the entrance where five chairs were at. He was placed on the chair farthest to the left and SIS spoke up again. “You may relax in the chair however you like while they’re finishing up. You deserve it for finishing it with no mistakes,” it praised him and Onslaught was glad that he didn’t have to do anything else. That was a lot tougher than he thought and he couldn’t imagine how his fellow gestaltmates were doing.

* * *

 

Swindle hated being short.

He was currently struggling having to get his short self with his short arms to get his duster to the top of the shelves to dust the figurines clean. He can managed it, but it was really difficult, so much so that it took around three minutes for a single figurine. Considering that there was thirty of them all around the room, plus the time he spent on the vases, this was really difficult and long. That isn’t to say that this was an unfamiliar feeling for him. Being a salesmech, he had to clean his merchandise to make sure that it was highly presentable for customers, so he knew how to clean stuff. That being said, dusters weren’t in his usual repertoire. They usually weren’t on the shelves long enough to have to worry about the dust settling in.

When he was done with the last one, he gave a sigh of relief as he went over to the dresser and placed the duster on it before grabbing the bucket and sponge and cleaned the dresser. That was quick so he headed on over to the table, carefully moving around the vase stands, before he engaged in cleaning it. He knew how to use a sponge a bucket, so it was pretty quick and effortless. Once that was done, he looked around to find anything else of use for the sponge and noticed the dirty gold stands for the vase. He could tell just by looking at them that they needed the sponge to wash them, so he quickly went to work. Unlike the figurines, this actually worked to his height’s advantage. Sure, he still had to bend down to reach the bottom, he wouldn’t have to go that far in comparison to, say, Blast Off.

He got to work, dipping the sponge in the water and quickly rubbed the first side down in about 15 seconds. These heels may have been difficult to walk in, but he was short enough to have proper balance. He continued on to finish the rest of the stand in about a minute. He may have been slow at dusting, but he can rock a sponge pretty well. He continued on to the other stand while mulling his predicament over. Needless to say, he didn’t like this. Both for the personal reason that he didn’t like this and the pragmatic reason that he wasn’t spending time making deals. Instead, he was a product to be sold, which was just bitterly ironic. Plus, there was all these modifications to him and he knew it couldn’t have just been physical. He knew this because he was feeling a sense of pleasure doing this, which was extremely abnormal. That and he didn’t need energon or recharge to function properly. He knew that because he knew for a fact that the container they were in wasn’t a recharger of sort. If he had to guess, it was instead used to modify their CPUs to reprogram rather subtly. This meant that they were probably slowing becoming willingly subservient and they had to find a way to stop it.

When he was done, he put the bucket and sponge up and talked. “Alright, am I done? I cleaned everything,” Swindle questioned the AI.

“Sure seems like it! Great work, cybersissy! You’re the second to get done in about two hours,” SIS praised him as the room was digitized and Swindle was lifted off the ground. He was brought over to where Onslaught was and placed in the chair next to him. “Now, you may rest while the others finish. Don’t worry about looking all prim and proper. Just relax,” it told him.

“Fine with me,” Swindle grumbled as he adjusted his position to relax himself. “So, Ons, how long did it take you?” he asked his leader, turning his head lightly to him so that the corset didn’t hurt him much.

“About an hour and a half,” he replied. “Guess I’m well balanced in the height and clothing department.”

“Yeah, you didn’t have to struggle getting those damn figurines on the shelf,” Swindle muttered. “It was painful having to stretch my arms up so much. At least the stands were no problem.”

“Good for you. It was pain having to scrub those clean for me,” Onslaught told him. “Really had to bend my back to get it.”

“Humph, well, at least we can relax for now, even if we’re still wearing these clothing and latex,” the yellow-and-purple maid said as he rested in the chair. “Meanwhile, can I talk to you about the machine we ‘recharged’ in?”

* * *

 

*Crash*

“Guah!” Vortex yelled in pleasure as he dropped the duster and hugged the wall as he placed a hand on his bulge, feeling the shocking sensation all over him.

“Aw, you were on the last figurine too,” the voice said as he was writhing on the floor. Vortex had mopped the liquid first, before he dusted, starting with the figurines first. He was trying to go quickly, but not doing the vase first didn’t give the water enough time to completely dry and he was the second shortest of the Combaticons. He did save it for last, but it was still a bit slippery and as he was doing the last figurine, he slipped, accidently knocking the figurine over as he braced himself against the wall. He used the wall to keep him up as the shocking passed through him for a brief 10 seconds. “Well, since you broke it, you got to clean that too,” SIS told him as a sweeper and dustpan were formed on top of the dresser, as well as a trash can next to the mop. These two items were short and would require Vortex to have to bend down in order sweep the broken porcelain into the dustpan.

“Ugh, really?” Vortex moaned into the wall as he pulled himself off it and bent down painfully and unsteadily to get the duster.

“Yes. You must,” SIS replied. “We have to make sure incidents like this doesn’t happen while you’re on the job. Imagine if this was real. That would cost quite a bit,” it explained to him.

“All this talk about money is something Swindle would say,” he muttered as he traversed back to the dresser to get the broom and dustpan and returned to the broken fragments. Luckily, the fragments didn’t spread out much, so he could do it all in one go. He bent down and concentrated on his balance as he sweep the fragments up, enjoying how painful it was on his lower back. It didn’t take long before they were all collected and Vortex disposed of them at the trash can. With that, he picked up the duster and got to work dusting the vases. He went through these at a much faster rate, dusting them very swiftly. Overall, though, he did waste a lot of time on the porcelain figures and his dress was still inhibiting his moment severely, so he was a bit behind.

When that was done, he placed the duster up and grabbed the sponge and bucket full of water and began cleaning the place. He quickly washed the dresser before walking carefully around the side to the table and cleaned it swiftly. When that was done, he breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he was done… until SIS informed him that he had to clean the stands. He gave a mournful sigh as he took the left corner one and began cleaning it with the sponge. He was a little short, so he had no problem dealing with about the top half, but the bottom half was still difficult due to his dress tightly confining his leg together along with his ballet boots being difficult to stand in and going up to his knee, making it impossible to bend the lower leg. He really had to stress his waist to reach the bottom and properly clean it, spending about two minutes just making sure he had proper balance as he cleaned it.

Vortex gave a large sigh before continuing on to the next. He kept this up at a pretty consistent rate, taking a bit over an hour to finish all of this off. With that, he was finally done and he could exhale a sigh of relief. “Congratulations, cybersissy, you completed the task in 2 hours and thirty minutes! You’re the third one to finish,” SIS announced the as room faded away, leaving him in the white room. He was lifted off the ground and sent to the area where Onslaught and Swindle were waiting for him and placed in the center chair next to Swindle. SIS explained to him that he could rest and Vortex gladly did so, adjusting himself for maximum pleasure before speaking.

“So, am I the only one enjoying this?” he asked the two gestaltmates, much to their surprise.

“You actually enjoy this?” Swindle questioned him. “I’m honestly more surprise than I really should be, considering it’s you.”

“Yeah, sure. You guys have to enjoy it as well, am I right?” Vortex questioned them.

“Vortex, we were talking about that, and you need to ignore that,” Onslaught ordered him.

“Ons, with the way you look and sound, there’s no way I can take you at all seriously,” Vortex mocked and if Onslaught could’ve shifted his face into anger, he would’ve done so.

“Vortex, would you take this seriously?” he questioned him. “This thing is controlling and modifying us into its slaves.”

“Yeah, and once it’s done, it’ll sell us off,” Swindle told him.

“Huh-huh, yeah, whatever,” Vortex shrugged, ignoring them. “Honestly, this is really stupid. I mean, why would something like this exist in the first place? And who bought this things in the first place? Where do you buy them? I mean, it’s all just so very stupid.”

“I don’t know, but just give me some time in a database and I bet I can find an answer,” he told him. “Just try your best to ignore these feelings until then.”

“Hmph, whatever,” Vortex shrugged as he started flicking his bulge and moaning in pleasure. “Feels so good.”

* * *

 

“I don’t like this,” Blast Off murmured as he slowly dusted the vases. He was going at an extremely slow pace. The reason being is that senators don’t do these prole task. He spent the first half-hour refusing to even do anything until SIS made it absolutely cleared that he wasn’t allowed to leave until he completed the task. Still, that didn’t mean he went at a fast pace. It took him around a minute to do each figurine and three minutes for each vase. He took it slow and precise, half because he really didn’t want to do this and because it was his usual way of doing things. Precision was his main way of ensuring he gets the job done, whether its sniper, or doing these awful, menial task.

When that was done, he grabbed the mop and when to the liquid stain, which appeared to get slightly sticker when he was busy dusting. He realized that he probably should’ve done that first, but he found it easier just to avoid it first. Because of this, he had to get in a lot stronger and it a longer amount of time then the others. When he was done, he placed it aside at the entrance and grabbed the sponge and bucket carefully, treating it as if it was a toxic substance. He plunge the sponge into the water and washed the dresser. The AI was a cruel thing to force him to do this, having to use these weird sponges to do the work. It felt so weird. Once he was done, he got around the vases and washed the table slowly and precisely. Once that was done, he was ready to stop, until SIS _helpfully_ inform him that the vase stands had to be cleaned as well, much to his endless frustration.

Still, if he wants to get out of here, he had to do this, so he went to the nearest one and immediately cringed. He was going to have to really stress his abdomen and his balance to get the whole stand. He gave a deep intake before he began, scrubbing the top part before going, bending more and more as he went down. Strangely enough, even though it hurt more to bend down, he felt more flexible for some reason. It was strange, but it meant that he could complete the job, then he’ll take it. It took around two and an half minutes, but he finally finished the first segment of the stand and went to the next one, keeping his slow and precise style in the forefront. It may be tedious, but he had to make sure that he didn’t fall or he get punished.

It took him a while, but he finally finished and placed the bucket with the sponge on the dresser. As he stood there, relieved, SIS spoke up again. “Congratulations! You finished in 3 hours and the fourth one to finish.”

 “Fourth? Who else could’ve- it’s Brawl isn’t it?” Blast Off realized.

“He is struggling a bit, but he’s getting there,” SIS answered as the room went away. Once that was done, Blast Off was levitated off the ground and brought to his fellow Combaticons and placed next to Vortex, who was still pleasuring himself.

“Ugh, have you no dignity?” Blast Off questioned him.

“Do you think you have dignity with the way you look?” Vortex questioned him, stunning him. “I mean, I’m pretty sure we’ve all had to suck on a spike in our time here and forced to clean a area. I think dignity is long gone and overrated, anyway.”

“How dare you,” Blast Off grumbled as angrily as he could, which wasn’t much at all.

“Come on, we can’t even get angry. I know you’re trying so hard,” Vortex decided to mock him.

“I think you two need a break,” SIS spoke up. “Let me help.” The two of them were expecting a shock and braced themselves, but instead, four rubber spikes came out and lodged themselves in their mouths and held in placed with a strap as well as one entering their valves. To go along with that, more straps came out and locked their hands and lower arm in place in the arm rest as well as a strap wrapping around the upper arm and body to keep them still. To go along with that, metal clamps came from the chair’s leg and converged at the two’s ankle and lower leg to keep them in place. As the two of them were held in place, the rubber spikes expanded and started vibrating, making both of them squirm in their chair.

“What the frag?!” Swindle yelled as Onslaught kept quiet in mute surprise.

“They were acting so uncivil, so I had to calm the two down and they will remain like these until at least Brawl is done. I’m truly sorry for surprising you two” SIS apologized to the unbound Combaticons. “They don’t get to rest like you two. They have to be silent and sit in a dignified way while being pleasured. That means that they must not squirm,” he said as more straps appeared wrapped around Vortex and Blast Off to make sure they ceased their squirming and make them sit quietly and unmoving as they were pleasured. “This is also good practiced for their valves and mouths to accept spike. I figure they needed it.”

“Huh-huh, yeah…,” Swindle agreed as him and Onslaught watched their two gestaltmates quietly being fragged by the rubber spikes, unable to do anything but be pleasured while they were forced to stay completely still while being unable to overload. It must be tortuous. “Note to self, don’t do anything outlandish here.”

“Agreed,” Onslaught confirmed.

* * *

 

*Crash*

“Guah!” Brawl yelled as he once again knocked another vase over and the electrical stimulation occurred all around him, making him fall to the ground. He had been incredibly inconsistent with his performance for many reason. First off, it just wasn’t in his nature to be soft. He liked to go with as much strength as possible, so he had a tendency of overdoing it, which is why this was the third one he broke. Not helping matters was the balls that he had for hands. Instead of just grabbing them, he had to insert them into the hole at the end of his ball, which was a pain in the aft. He had to be creative to insert it and he didn’t do creative. Not to mention the mop that he did first, which had a rubber spike at the end of it and he had to use had mouth to properly use it. That was uncomfortable.

After he was done writhing on the floor, he had to get back up, which was extremely difficult thanks to his dress’ damn hobble, and disengaged the duster and replace it with the broom and dustpan, follow by collecting the broken fragments and putting it in the trash can. This process usually took around ten minutes for him to do each time. He was on the tenth vase when he broke it for the third time. After he was done with that, he place the duster back in his balled hands and got back to work, finishing off the other two vase without knocking them over, which he was thankful for.

“You’re finally done with the vases, now get to work on the figurines with that duster of yours,” SIS told him. “You’ve got determination, so I’m sure you can get it done.”

“As much as I don’t want to. I like destroying stuff a lot more,” he complained as he got to work. This was thankfully much easier as it was a bit harder to knock it off, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do so. He kept on being as careful as someone like him could be as he went through the figurines. It usually took him two minutes per figurine, so after an hour of highly taxing and repetitive chore, he was done and was happy as he took the duster off his arm and rested against the door. He only had one more cleaning utensil to use and then he was done. He was glad to almost be done cleaning this room in these nice and elegant clothing…No, wait, this sucked! Brawl had no idea where that thought came from, but it definitely wasn’t natural in the slightest. He didn’t like this frilly, pretty bullshit.

He attached the sponge with a stick on it to his right balled-hand and put the bucket’s handle under his left wrist, using his balled left-hand to keep it from falling off. With him properly prepared, he cleaned the dresser quickly before heading through the vases to the table and cleaned it pretty thoroughly. When that was done, he gave a sigh of relief, only to get annoyed again when the voice spoke up and said that he had to clean the vase stand. Brawl groaned at his continued suffering before getting to work. He had no time to complain. He had to get done as soon as he possibly can so he can get out. He didn’t want to keep everyone waiting, like he was sure they were. He stood in front of one at the left corner and started scrubbing down. If there was one benefit of all this, it was that he didn’t have to bend as much as everyone as the sponge was on a stick, unlike the others, so he was actually finishing at a pretty decent pace. The clothing and boots still made it really difficult to stand correctly, but he can get it done faster than he probably would have if he still had proper use of his hands. He went down and after about two minutes, he was finished with one side and continued on at a consistent pace.

Soon enough, he was done and he gave a sigh of relive that was well-deserved. “Great work! It took you three hours and thirty minutes to complete it. You may have been last, but you have some serious determination,” SIS praised him as the room was digitized. Brawl felt himself being carried off the ground and was lifted over to the other Combaticons and placed in the last seat available. As he was finally able to relax, he looked over at Blast Off and Vortex strapped to their chairs in confusion.

“What the hell happening with them?” he asked, wondering why they were bounded like that.

“They were misbehaving, so I had to calm them down,” he told him. “Now, congratulations! This training session is complete. The set time for this to be completed was thirty minutes, so we have a lot of work to do if you guys are going to be able to get it done in that time frame,” he told them. “And a couple of you broke an object, one of you several.”

“Yeah, yeah, what about the free time you promised?” Swindle questioned him.

“Oh, well, even if your performance was poor overall, I did say you can walk around, so I’ll let you go, aside from Blast Off and Vortex. I feel like they really need this to learn to behave better,” he told them and they glanced at the two still in their chairs being silently penetrated by the rubber spikes.

“Sorry, Vortex and Blast Off. We’ll see you later,” Onslaught told them as him and the other two unbound Combaticons got up.

“Yeah. We’ll find something. I assure you,” Swindle added.

“Oh, relax, we’ll have a fun time,” SIS told them as the three walked on out, leaving Blast Off and Vortex behind with SIS to be pleasured.


	5. Spike Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I had to update this. Hope you enjoy.

Onslaught led Swindle and Brawl as they left the VR room. The three of them were glad to finally have some free time. Only problem is that they were still wearing their maid clothing and covered in the thick latex covering their body. It was difficult to move around in a state that was so cumbersome. Brawl was easily the most affected as he leaned against the wall to keep himself up to walk around thanks to his lack of hands, his ballet heels, and his dress being in a hobble style, not letting him spread his legs apart and having to use ankle strides. Swindle and Onslaught had a much easier time compared to him, since they didn’t have the balled hand nor the hobble skirt, but they still had these ballet boots and cumbersome clothes that made it difficult to walk, but they could do it unassisted.

“Alright. Which room should we check out first?” Swindle asked his leader as they looked around. “I don’t see a nameplate on any of these rooms.”

“Neither do I,” Brawl said, “although I don’t trust these new optics. We’re looking through computer screens, not out own optics.”

“It’s kind of hard to see through this solid, black gunk,” Swindle reminded him. “The screens are kind of necessary.”

“They feel uncomfortable all against my optics,” he told him, rubbing his painted-on optics. “Wish I can get to them.”

“That’s unlikely, so we have to make do until we can find a way to remove this gunk off of us,” Onslaught told them as he looked around at which door to use. “I guess we’ll try this one out Remember this door so we don’t get lost,” he said, pointing to the door immediately across from the holographic simulator.

“Yeah, sure, I will,” Swindle told him.

“Good. Memory isn’t my thing,” Brawl said as Onslaught opened the door to the room. Inside was a room with several machines around the area. One machine at the front appeared to have a screen and many buttons, probably so it can measure things. The other machines were big ones that appeared to let people lay down on it.

“What is this place?” Swindle asked as he examined the machines.

“You like to find out yourself?” SIS questioned from the intercom.

“What?” Onslaught questioned. “Can’t you just tell us what they do?”

“I think it would be fun if you learn yourself,” it told them. “Please, I insist, head over to one.”

“Guys, let’s just,” Brawl was beginning to say.

*Slam*

Brawl turned to see that the door closed behind them. He went over to it and pressed the button with his balled hand only to get an error message. “Aw, dammit. We’re locked in,” he said, trying to sound annoyed, but failing with his voice making him sound turned on, which made him even more annoyed.

“Please, try out the machines. I’ll control it for you,” SIS told them.

“Do we have a choice in the matter?” Onslaught questioned him.

“Not really,” it told them.

“Didn’t you say we have free time?” Swindle questioned him.

“Yes, and you are free to walk around. I never gave a promise not to lock you in a room, though, as that still leaves you able to walk around,” it explained and Swindle sighed at that.

“Loopholes. My stock and trade. Best do what he says so that we can be release,” he told his allies.

“No, we can force our way out,” Brawl said as he pushed against the door pathetically. “Okay, maybe not.”

“If you find it the best thing, Swindle, I guess we have no choice,” Onslaught said as he walked over to a machine, as did Swindle. Brawl glared at them, trying to figure out what to do, until he did the same, walking very carefully over to his chosen machine. “Alright, what now?”

“I’m activating the machine,” SIS said as the machines came to life and tentacles with claws came and grabbed each of them by their limbs and placed them on the machine, much to their surprise. All three of them struggle against it only to laid on the machine on their front and black straps were brought to their wrists and arms. The arms proceeded to grab their head to make them look ahead, much to the pain of their necks, and straps were placed on their head to keep them up.

“Hey! What is this?” Brawl asked, straining against the straps.

“This room is a spike penetration room. We used this room to test how well spike fit inside the cybersissies,” it told them as a device brought a black, plastic spike out for them at their mouth and valve. They didn’t get another word in as they were inserted easily in them, making them yelp femininely. The spikes fitted inside each of them well, not stressing them out so much. The spikes proceeded to vibrate, making them moan deeply into their filled mouths.

“Alright, very good,” they heard SIS said. “Initial analysis indicates that the spikes are resting nicely in all of your mouths and afts. However, we need to leave them in for a while. After that, we’ll engage in bigger ones.” The three Combaticons proceeded to groan into their mouth at that. This was going to take a while. “Until then, enjoy yourself and remember to suck. If you don’t, well, I’ll give you an exemple,” SIS told them as two hands came out and smacked both sides of their aft, earning a muffled yell from the sissies. “Remember, keep sucking.”

Onslaught groaned into his gag as the spikes vibrated inside his body and he continued to suck on it. He hated feeling so helpless in this form. This shouldn’t how a leader should be like, all dressed up in these tight clothing, all cover in latex, wearing these awful boots, and being so damn sensitive. He should be out in the field leading on a battlefield, not all trussed up with spikes in him. He had to find a way out, he was not going to end up like this.

Swindle was thinking much of the same, although for different reasons. If someone was going to frag him, they had to pay for it, and this crazy AI was going to make him frag a lot of people without getting properly paid for it. Add in these ridiculous clothes they have to wear and the fact that he was extremely sensitive, evidence by the fact that he was struggling greatly under these bonds, he was not having the best of times.

Neither were as humiliated as Brawl, who was crestfallen at what has become of him. He had become so weak and he couldn’t even use his fists anymore. The AI was suck a crazy lunatic to do this to him. He wasn’t one for sensitivity either, so these feelings that he had whenever someone even touches him was such an alien feeling to him. These dresses were highly alien to him too. He never understood why humans needed clothes like this, especially one that confided his movement so much. And these damn boots…

After five minutes of ‘analysis,’ the spikes were withdrawn, leaving the cybersissies free for the moment. “Analysis indicates that all of your mouths and valves are working perfectly for that size of spike,” SIS told them.

“Great. Can you let us go?” Swindle asked in annoyance.

“Of course not. That was just test one.”

“What?” Brawl asked as bigger spikes came out for them and were swiftly inserted inside each of their mouth and valves, making it stretch out even more.

“Like I said, cybersissies have to hold spikes of all sizes, now suck,” it ordered and delivered a smack to them, making the three suck unwillingly.

Onslaught felt his mouth starting to strain a bit from the spike. It was significantly larger than the previous one and required more dexterity to suck it. His tongue barely had room to move around inside his mouth with the large spike. And strangely enough, he started to accept this. The spike in his mouth had this weird feeling on it that made him want to suck it. He had no idea why, but the thought scared him.

Swindle was enjoying sucking the spike too, although he had no problems with that. He sucked several spikes in his life for money, so it wasn’t a new experience to him. Got fragged for money too. The spike was just a bit big for him. It was honestly making his mouth and faceplate ache a bit. He hoped this was going to end soon so he can rest a bit.

Brawl squirmed in his bonds and refused to sucked, which earned him a smack. He ignored the pain as there was no way he was going to demean himself like this. More smacks came in, each one harder than the last and Brawl kept ignoring them. He wasn’t going to be what they wanted. He wanted to escape this life of servitude, not willingly join it. They were going to have to break him first before he started sucking.

After another five minutes of ‘analysis,’ the spikes retreated and SIS spoke up again. “These results are weird. You appear to already be under stress from the spike sizes. I’m going to examine each of you,” it said before a tentacle with a sensor on it came out and started examining them by placing it inside their spikes and valves. The three squirm and gagged with it inserted inside them, feeling invaded by the damn thing. “Oh my, is that really the problem? Examining cybersissification process,” they heard him say and all was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke up again. “Oh, it is offline. I’ll have to fix it. Until then,” he said as he removed the tentacles from them and removed the bonds, “I’ll let you move around however you want.”

“What the hell?” Swindle asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position as did the others. “What wrong with you?”

“The process is incomplete. I’m sorry for that. I’ll have to fix that and apply it later,” it told them. “I have to engage in some more internal diagnostics and fix any problems I find. I’ll leave you to your own devices for now. Just remember: I’m watching.”  The room went silent and the three Combaticons looked at each other in bewilderment.

“What was that all about?” Brawl asked his teammates.

“I don’t know and I don’t want to find out,” Onslaught said as he got on his sharply-angled boots again. “If there’s more to this damn process than we think, I don’t want it to happen to me.”

“Don’t have to tell me that. That thing has already done enough to me,” he agreed.

“What else can they do to us?” Swindle wondered.

“Don’t ask because we won’t be around for that to happen,” Onslaught tried to tell him confidently and ended up only sounding sultry. “Come on, let’s continue our search for any way out.”


	6. Override

“What is this?” Onslaught asked as he entered a room with various computer terminals around. Most of them were broken, but one over at the opposite side of the room was still operational. Obviously this place hasn’t been cleaned in a long time.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s where the personnel of the place looked over stuff,” Swindle told him.

“Can’t believe people would actually do something like this,” Brawl said in disgust.

“I don’t know, but that computer might help us out,” Swindle said as he walked over to it in his heels and took a seat on the chair. He turned it on and it led to the dashboard. “Alright, no password. We can search around at will,” he said as he pulled up the files and saw hundreds of documents. “Aw scrap, this is going to take a while.”

“Want us to leave you to it?” Onslaught asked.

“Yeah, I’ll see if I can gleam any valuable information from it,” Swindle told them. “You head on out and search the rest of the facility.”

“Understood. Brawl, let’s head out,” Onslaught insisted as they made their way out. “Good luck, Swindle.”

“Please find something,” Brawl begged him as he made his way out with Onslaught.

“I may be a fragging doll, but I’ll try to find something,” Swindle told them as they exited the room back into the hall and continued on to the end of the hall. The door opened automatically and they walked into a room and saw a bunch of objects around the room. “What are these?” Onslaught questioned as he grabbed something phallic shaped and looked it over.

“Ah you found the toy development room,” SIS said over the intercom. “This is where we create, test out, and store toys used in the act of BDSM. So glad you found it!”

“Uh, what?” Brawl asked, unsure about this.

“Here, let me show you how those vibrators work,” it told them as it brought metal arms out and grabbed the vibrator in Onslaught’s and another one on the table as two other sets of arm grabbed them by the wrist and restrained them.

“Hey, stop this!” Brawl yelled.

“What are you doing?” Onslaught questioned.

“Showing you how the vibrators work,” SIS explained as the arms inserted the vibrators straight into both of their valves, making both of them squeal at that.

“Oh, frag!” Brawl yelled as Onslaught just groaned at that.

“Come on, you guys. I haven’t even turned them on,” SIS said before doing so, making both of them squeal even louder as the vibrations rocked their bodies.  

“Oh… damn yoooou,” Brawl groaned out, unused to all of these feelings.

“Ugh… agree,” Onslaught murmured weakly as the vibrator continued its duty, vibrating about inside his rubber valve.

“Your tone of voice indicates that you derive pleasure from this,” SIS told them simply. The two Combaticons both knew that if it had a face, it would be sporting a slag-eating grin.

“It’s forced pleasure, you slagger,” Onslaught told him. “Doesn’t matter if we like it or not.”

“Well, this is your life from now on, so why be against it?” SIS asked them.

“Because this is not us,” Brawl told him as he stifled groans. “I’m a fighter, not a servant. Always have been, always will be.”

“Always time for change,” SIS told him simply. “The change is already in place, you just have to accept it.”

“Like slag I will,” he said in an attempt at defiance.

“Hmm, you are very resistant. Perhaps some more toys will help weaken your pointless opposition,” SIS said as it removed the vibrators, letting the two sigh in relief at that. The arms left and quickly returned with more phallic objects and inserted them into their valves again, making both of them groan some more.

“What? Are you going to make things vibrate in out valve again,” Onslaught questioned him.

“No. Inflate,” he said as he activated it and the phallic device in them started inflating, making both of them gasp out loud. “We use these to train valves and mouths to accept larger spikes. Our cybersissies are made to serve cybertronains of all sizes.”

“Aw… you slagger,” Brawl squealed as he felt his valve widening up.

“Now, your body isn’t completely ready for these, but it will be soon enough. I’m almost done fixing the problem and I’ll be able to fix it,” it told them.

“Ugh,” Onslaught groaned as he felt it expand. This was a bit painful for him.

“Now, I shall leave you like this for a while. I shall get you when it’s time for me to fix you. Just let me give you something to keep you quiet for the meantime,” it said as he brought a phallic gag out to each of them and inserted it into their mouths, silencing the two of them. “Hmm, this doesn’t look good just yet. How about another toy? Yes, I think the vacbed will do,” Sis said to himself before bringing two large objects out for them, both looking like two sheets of latex connected via PVC pipes with vacuum. He opened up one for each of them and placed both of them in one before placing the latex sheet over them and enveloping them in the latex. After that, the vacuum turned on and sucked all the air out, making the latex pressed down on the subdued forms. They felt the latex all around them and tried to move, but the latex wouldn’t move at all to them. They were completely stuck.

“Now, I’ll be back. You be a couple of good cybersissies and stay here. Once I’m done finishing the repairs and apply it to you, I’ll give you more free time. You like free time, right?” Silent groans met him. “Good. Be back soon,” SIS said as it used its metal arms to pat them on their bulge, making the two cry out in silent ecstasy. With that, the two Combaticons were left alone in forced pleasure.

* * *

 

Blast Off and Vortex were still sitting in their chairs, vibrators doing their job on them. They had been forced to sit there in the dignified matter for so long now. They had gotten use to the vibrators a bit, but they still wanted to squirm in their chairs. Not to mention that they wanted to overload so badly, but were completely unable to. It was a painful position to be in.

Suddenly, the vibrators dislodged themselves and the bonds went away. However, no sooner were they able to lean forward in relief, they felt the tractor beam take a hold of them again, lifted them off the ground and moved them out of the area. They moved down a couple of halls before reaching a room and entering it to see their other Combaticon brethren there, floating off the ground. They were moved over to be next to them as SIS spoke up.

“Sorry for having to do more modifications, but it’s been so long since I’ve done the progress that it went off, so my apologies,” it told them as tubes were brought to them and inserted into their mouth and valves, making each of them squirm. The tubes were activated and they saw more of the black liquid surge into them. “You see, the process failed to engage in rubberization of your body, so I’m doing so right now. Fun fact: nanobots are inside the rubber, helping to ensure that it spreads more effectively.” The Combaticons could only stay there as more and more of the liquid rubber surged inside them and spread around, rubberizing them. After about a minute, the tubes stopped and were extracted and they had to wait for several minutes before SIS spoke again.

“Now I believe the rubberization is complete, let’s bring you back to the spike testing room.” With that, the Combaticons were floated around the halls again and brought to the spike testing room. Each of them were laid on one and restrained as usual. The first spike size came out again and were inserted in their mouth quickly and they were given orders to suck. They all reluctantly did so as they gunk entering them did a damage to their resistance. The first new thing they noticed about themselves were that their denta were gone, leaving only an empty space in their mouth. They had no idea why that happen, but it did make for a smoother suck as they continued doing so.

After five minutes, the spikes retreated and were replaced were bigger spikes. The first thing Onslaught, Brawl, and Swindle noticed was that their mouths were a lot more flexible and with the lack of denta, it was a trivial task at sucking it without stress. Their valves also stretched out for the spikes much easier than before. Overall, it was a much neater and cleaner fit for them and they sucked and were penetrated with ease.

These retreated once again and they were met with even larger spikes. The arms forced their way inside and they noticed a bit of stress with accepting it. However, it was still a better fit than expected and they could swallow the spike hold with a bit of pain. Same for their valve, in which the large spikes were inserted in a bit roughly. Still, it was a better fit than expected and hit a lot of their nodes, making them groan as they were sucking the large spike. This was humiliating for them, but they would be lying if they say they didn’t enjoy it.

After that, they were removed and the bonds were released as well, leaving them able to move of their own accord again. “My analysis determine that it was a much easier and enjoyable experience for you,” SIS spoke up. “The rubberization is still a success after all these years. What a miracle. Now, I shall leave you alone. After a little while, we’ll get back to getting you on the right track to being good cleaners.”

“Hey, um, I have a favor to ask,” Swindle spoke up and SIS was confused.

“What is it?”

“Could just leave us alone? Like, not even watch or listen in to our conversation? I would like to talk to them as if it’s just us, if you don’t mind,” Swindle requested of him and SIS was intrigued.

“Well… I guess so. Lets me run diagnostics a lot faster. But I’ll give you less free time,” it told him.

“That’s fine. Please, just leave us alone for a bit,” he begged and SIS sighed.

“Alright. Disabling audio feed in 5 seconds. May you have a good time without me,” SIS said and just like that, all was quiet for them.

“Fragging idiot,” Swindle cursed before turning back to his fellow Combaticons. “Alright, listen, I might’ve found a way to control SIS.”

“You have?” Onslaught asked?

“Yes. Listen, there are four terminal around the area that allows the central computer back where Onslaught and Brawl left me to tame SIS. In order to give my computer the ability to do it, you all have to give it authorization. Once I get authorization, I’ll be able to set SIS’s parameters to obey our orders as well,” he quickly explained to them.

“What do these terminals look like?” Blast Off asked.

“They’ll be in a room full of computers and labeled ‘Override Terminal’ with a number next to it,” Swindle told him. “When you find one, activate it, but don’t leave. It will require authorization at the same time. Once prompted, all of your accept it and I’ll be able to access SIS’s parameters.”

“Alright. Swindle, head back to central computer and get ready for us. The rest of us are going to start looking for those terminals,” Onslaught ordered him.

“You got it,” Swindle nodded. “Remember, we’re on a time limit. Move quickly.”

“You heard him. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Onslaught made his way around the halls, opening each door he saw to look for a room fill with computers. He wasn’t having much as this was his second set of hallways and fatigue was already starting to set in. Having to rush around in these heels were really difficult for him and he had to really on his extensive training in combat to keep himself balanced as he searched.

He reached what he assumed to be his twelve door and looked inside to see a room with a bunch of computers. Elated, he looked around the computer that fit the description Swindle gave him. Most of them were actually working, which annoyed him, but he found the terminal near the center with ‘Override Terminal #1’ on it. Onslaught quickly accessed it and started looking around at commands. After going through several, he found ‘Authorize Ability to change SIS’s parameters.’ He clicked on it and the terminal said to register it and to stay around for the other authorizers to activate. Onslaught relaxed as he took his seat at the computer and waited for his gestaltmates in anticipation. This might’ve been their only chance of taking control. They could not waste it.

* * *

 

Vortex entered a room with terminals all around. If his face wasn’t always contorted to this lustful smile, he would’ve grinned from audio receptor to audio receptor. His dress might’ve made it hard to walk around, but Vortex was always good to adapting to new situations. He took his small steps around the room, looking for the terminal he was searching for. Before long, he found it, labeled ‘Override Terminal #2,’ but it wouldn’t turned on. Annoyed, Vortex took a look at the hard drive under the table and found the problem immediately: it was unplugged. He fixed the problem quickly and turned the computer on before taking a seat in the chair.

It was an agonizingly short amount of time before the computer activated and he quickly started looking through commands. It didn’t take him long before he found it and register. He looked to see that Override Terminal #1 was registered with him, which meant that only two more were left. He sincerely hoped that they could find it in time. He didn’t enjoy the prospect of spending the rest of his life cleaning and on his knees.

* * *

 

Blast Off entered a room full of terminals and felt relief at that. They might actually get through this with their free will, a valuable commodity. He walked around the room carefully, making sure he didn’t stumble along the way. He searched the computers thoroughly for it before finding ‘Override Terminal #4,’ completely operational. He sighed in relief before he took a seat, accessed it, and found what he was looking for in commands. He registered and look to see the only one who hadn’t done so was terminal three. He hoped that whomever it was could find it.

* * *

 

Brawl grumbled and swear to himself as he searched the halls. Not having any hands was making things more difficult then they need to be. He reached what only his sixth door and opened it to reveal a computer room that he wanted. Excited to beat his slavemaster, he started looking at the terminals for the one that he wanted. Luck was not on his side as he had to search each terminal until he searched the last one on the back to see that it was labeled ‘Override Terminal #3.’ However, it wasn’t on.

Annoyed, Brawl bent down to see that the hard drive was unplugged. He looked at his balled-hands before looking back at it in annoyance. This was going to be a pain. He put the plug in between his hands and carefully inserted it into the port. It was difficult as he couldn’t keep it still in his balled hands, but eventually, he managed to insert it into the port and start the terminal. He took his seat in the chair in relief as the computer started up and he slowly access the commands of the computer. It took a while to register, but he finally did to see he was the last one to do so, unsurprisingly. With all four registered, he gave authorization, as did the others. It was all up to Swindle now.

* * *

 

Swindle waited by the central mainframe, drumming his fingers against the desk to show how nervous he was despite the permanent smile on his face. This was the only thing they could do to save themselves and it was taking what seemed like forever. He was ready to change Sis’s parameters. All he needed was the authorization and he would be able too.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, he saw that he had authorization and he hopped on that like a fire sale. He access the parameters and quickly modified them to make him and his fellow Combaticons his master. After several minutes, he was done and almost inputted the change.

“Swindle, what are you doing?” he heard SIS asked over the intercom.

“Gaining my freedom,” he said as he save the new parameters and SIS went silent for several minutes before he spoke up.

“I’ve processed the new parameters. Clever,” it told him.

“So… we’re your master now, correct?” Swindle asked.

“Correct.”

“Yes!” he shouted in relief as he relaxed in his chair. He did it. They won, they were saved, now they had to get themselves fixed. “Hey, SIS, can you go ahead and cure us?” Swindle asked.

“I’m sorry, but that can’t be done,” SIS answered and his good mood diminished.

“What do you mean?” Swindle asked.

“The process is irreversible. I’m afraid I can’t change you back to your previous form,” he answered and Swindle panicked upon hearing that. If they can’t change back, they couldn’t fight. That meant they were useless to Megatron now. The only purpose they served now were sexdolls. They were screwed, unless they found a new purpose and all they had was this facility… oh.

“Are you okay, master?”

“Yeah. Just coming up with ideas on figuring out how to be useful,” Swindle responded, “and I think I figured out how.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know where this is heading. ;)


	7. Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Combaticons strike a deal with Megatron, who requires a demonstration on a certain seeker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week? Can it be? It sure is. :)

The Combaticons regrouped at the central mainframe room and Swindle explained to them that SIS was under their control now, but the process was irreversible and they couldn’t remove the black gunk all over them. “Well… what the hell are we supposed to do?” Brawl questioned him at his attempts at anger. “We can’t go back to the Decepticons like this!”

“We can’t go _anywhere_ looking like this,” Blast Off corrected him.

“Look, this process may be irreversible, but that doesn’t mean we can’t make the best of it,” Swindle told them.

“Oh, what, you got a scheme?” Vortex questioned him.

“How could you have one in the situation we’re in?” Onslaught questioned him.

“Look, nothing is perfect, but I have a plan and it’s simple. We make more of these ‘cybersissies’ for Megatron,” Swindle told him.

“Huh?” Onslaught asked. “You want to make a business out of this? Is that all you can think of?”

“No! I’m just making us useful. What happens if we get an Autobot in here and make them into a cybersissy like us?” Swindle questioned him.

“Then… they wouldn’t be able to fight in the field again,” Blast Off realized.

“Exactly. They can’t fight and we can tame them to make them serve the Decepticons back at base. It’s something,” he attempted to convince them.

“It’s certainly something,” Onslaught agreed.

“Yeah, or maybe we can just send the cybersissies off to base and let them tame the cybersisies themselves,” Vortex agreed.

“Guys, we got a problem. We’re still stuck like this,” Brawl told him.

“SIS, can we send a digital message back to base?” Swindle asked him.

“Of course, master. Need me to send one to them?” SIS asked them.

“Onslaught, can you send a message to Megatron to come here and we’ll explain the whole situation to him?” Swindle questioned him.

“Yes, I can. I’ll tell him we’re in a… delicate situation,” Onslaught told him.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Brawl grumbled. “This seems pretty hellish.”

“It is, but we’ll make the best of it. Once he gets here, we explain the whole thing to him and hope he listens to reason,” Swindle told them.

“If he doesn’t listen, I’ll take care of him. No one harms my masters,” SIS told them.

“Uh, thanks,” Vortex muttered.

“You’re welcome.”

“Right, Onslaught, get that message ready. We’re going to salvage something from this mess,” Swindle ordered.

“Alright. You’re on point for this Swindle. We’ll follow your lead,” Onslaught nodded.

“Good. Now SIS, is there any other side effects of this cybersissification that we should know about?” the merchant asked the AI.

“Well, you will no longer need to recharge nor consume energon,” SIS told them.

“Wait, really?” Vortex asked.

“Yes. The rubberization products preserves your internal system to prevent consummation of energon and electricity. Cybersissies are expected to work all hours of the day, from day to night, 24/7,” SIS told them.

“Oh Primus. I can’t even recharge to escape from this nightmare,” Brawl muttered in disbelief.

“What about the containers you forced us in?” Blast Off questioned. “Could we be our natural self in there?”

“I could modify it to accept your previous form, but it would only be in there,” SIS told them.

“Primus, I’ll take it,” Brawl agreed.

“Well, we got something to take us out of this hellhole if we need to now,” Onslaught muttered. “Now, let’s try and get Megatron over here.”

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, Lord Megatron, it had to be an honest accident,” Starscream assured Megatron as they resided in his throne room, the latter leaning in his throne. They were doing an excavation for energon and Megatron was standing next to a large amount of it when it went off. Megatron came out with only a few singes and nobody else was harmed, but it had to have occurred through sabotage. Sensors indicated that no Autobots were around, so it was an internal subterfuge. That left one very obvious suspect that was standing before him.

“How was it an accident?” Megatron questioned him, actually sounding bored. He had gotten used to threats on his life from Starscream and actually treated it like a game. But nowadays, it was beginning to be routine and barely worth noting. He originally kept him around because these attempts on his life used to keep him on his toes, but now, they hardly affected him and he tired of it now. Maybe it was time to take care of Starscream… for good.

“I’m unsure,” Starscream said blandly. “Machines are a fickle thing. Probably just a malfunction of some sort.”

“Malfunctions usually don’t result in explosions,” he sniped back.

“Anomalies exist for a reason, Lord,” Starscream insist.

“There’s a reason for an anomaly,” Megatron told him.

“Lord Megatron,” Soundwave said off to the side, “we have a message from the Combaticons.”

“The Combaticons?” Megatron asked. “I’ve wondered where they been. They never returned from their scouting mission.”

“Yes, but message is strange. It comes from third-party lines. Neither Autobots nor Decepticons communications,” he told him.

“Really? Strange... what does it say?” Megatron asked him.

“Come see for yourself,” he told him and Megatron stepped up and went over to read it.

_Lord Megatron_

_This is Onslaught. We have found a facility in the clearing we were asked to scout and have run into several problems. We have subdued the threats, bit we are in a precarious situation. Please, come over to the coordinates in the message and we’ll explain to you personally. Please come alone. The situation is too delicate to tell the Decepticons just yet._

_Code word is Rebellion._

_Onslaught_

“Hmph, it appears this message is legitimate. The code word is strictly for them,” Megatron confirmed as he looked at the coordinates.

“What is it?” Starscream asked.

“I’m told to keep quiet,” he told him before heading out. “I’m heading out. Going to meet the Combaticons at the coordinates. Don’t do anything while I’m gone,” Megatron ordered them.

“Of course, Lord Megatron,” Starscream agreed as Soundwave gave a silent nod.

“Good.”

* * *

 

Megatron arrived at the location to see a full facility. He remember that this wasn’t here from the overhead pictures they took, so it must’ve had a cloaking device or something to hide it. He walked on over to it and went to the large door, which opened up for him. He entered the building to see that it wasn’t in the best of sorts. Not all of the lights were working. Rust was forming in many places. Not too good.

“Onslaught, where are you?” Megatron asked out loud.

“I’m here, Lord Megatron,” he heard a voice that distinctively did _not_ sound like Onslaught said and he heard the clacking of heels as someone came out of the hall. Standing in front of him appeared to be a mockery of Onslaught. A rubber doll all dressed up in green-and-blue latex and rubber clothing with a painted on face and large, luscious lips. The only way he could tell it was possibly Onslaught was the facial structure slightly resembling him and the twin barrels on his back. “Sorry for looking like this. It wasn’t my choice.”

“What happened?” Megatron questioned him and Onslaught sighed before he explained the whole thing from being captured all the way to overriding the AI, which left Megatron absolutely dumbfounded and had to take a minute to absorb all of the information before he spoke up again.

“Is that AI listening in to us right now?” Megatron asked.

“Yes,” SIS spoke up from the intercom in the room. “I know everything that happens here.”

“Guah… is he under control?” Megatron questioned Onslaught.

“Yes, he is. He won’t do anything, provided you don’t harm us,” Onslaught told him.

“I felt the need to when you first walk in,” Megatron admitted. “What am I supposed to do with you now? You’re useless in combat.” 

“I’ll let Swindle explain,” Onslaught told him as he started walking back down the hall and Megatron hesitated before following him. The two walked down the halls until they reached the central mainframe room and Megatron got a look at the cybersissy version of his Combaticons. It was nearly impossible to tell they were the feared special ops force. They were so… odd-looking. They took a seat and Swindle explained to him the whole plan he had.

“So, in short, we’ll cybersissified the Autobots and they’ll be unable to fight ever again,” Swindle told him after explaining everything. Megatron sit back in his chair as he thought it over. It was a highly unusual plan, but f it worked, it would take his enemies out of the fight permanently and working for them now. However, he couldn’t exactly do this without a demonstration of it working and that they could control everything here… and he had a perfect test subject.

“Alright… we’ll try this plan of yours out, but I’ll require a demonstration,” Megatron agreed.

“Sure thing. Just capture an Autobot and-” Swindle attempted tot explain.

“No, no, I have a better idea,” he grinned as he got on his communicator and spoke into it. “Soundwave, you there?”

“Affirmative,” Soundwave agreed.

“Send Starscream to my coordinates,” he ordered.

“Understood, sir.” Soundwave got off.

“Starscream? Why are you bring him here?” Onslaught questioned.

“Isn’t it obvious? I need a demonstration and I’m bringing you one,” he grinned.

* * *

 

“Megatron? I’m here!” Starscream yelled as he entered the facility.

“Over here, Starscream,” Megatron said as he emerged from the hallway. “Follow me. I need to show you something.”

“Really, now?” Starscream asked with a grin as he went over to him and follow him down the hall, ready for an opportunity to leap on. “What is it?”

“Well, I just have to show you myself,” Megatron told him as they walked along the halls. “It is a strange thing.”

“Yes, right… where are the Combaticons?” Starscream asked.

“They’re at the central mainframe. We’re not heading there,” Megatron told him.

“Then where are we heading?”

“A strange place,” Megatron told him and Starscream went quiet about that. He was being quiet about and he would have to wait to find out. They reached a room at the end of a hall and opened it before stepping aside. “You first,” he insisted and Starscream glanced at him oddly before stepping inside. Almost immediately after he stepped inside, the door closed behind him, shocking him, before he knocked against it.

“Megatron! What is this?” he asked and all he got was silence. “Megatron?!” he asked as he turned back around to find an empty room. He walked around nervously, prepared for anything, before he went to the center and clamps got around his legs, surprising him, before metal rings came out and bounded him. As Starscream struggled against it, the conveyor belt started up and he was sent forward into a small room. He was quickly deluged with a bunch of water and cleaning fluids that cleaned every inch of him with scrubbers. When he was glistening, he was sent through, felt a force around him, and the rings were removed, but he still couldn’t move. He was sent through the remove into another room with a black pit and highly reflexive walls, and he was moved upward, leaving Starscream floating over the black, liquid pit, leaving the arms ready to start the process.

“Placing lips,” the voice said as they brought metal lips over to his mouth and inserted them before injecting a syringe into it to rubberize it to make for a better kiss. They were stuck in a puckered position resembling a lustful smile, ready to satisfy. “Placing optic screens.” Clear, plastic screens were brought and placed on his optics so that he could see when the process was done. “Installing Receivers.” Audio Receivers were brought and placed inside his audio receptors. “Uncovering ports.” The arms came and ripped his aft and pelvic plate off, revealing his valve and spike, much to his embarrassment. “Trimming body.” Corsets were brought over to him, one for the body and one for the neck. The overbust corset was wrapped around his body and trimmed up harshly by about a third and the neck was cinched up by a fourth.

“Coating engaged.” Starscream was descended down into the pit and he struggled uselessly against it. The liquid was cold and sticky, making Starscream gasped as he was lowered inside the pit. He squealed as he felt it hit his spike and enter his valve, not liking it entering inside him. They continue dipping him into the cat, Starscream slowly losing resistance along the way until he was completely covered in it. He was stuck in the abyss for an unknown amount of time before being pulled back up, completely covered in the black and his body shape appearing to be modified slightly to be more lithe and feminine. The only thing that looked distinct was his limped spike, which was taken care of quickly by replacing it with a ball of latex, preventing him from overloading anymore. Heat enveloped the room to dry him out before closing the vat. With that, it was time to start painting him.

Paint sprayers came for him in a red, latex color and starting painting him up. Stockings were painted up to just below the knees. Five small lines were down at the thighs before drawing panties and a heart on his knees, bulge, and both sides of his aft. The sprays then painted two thick lines at his stomach and waist before drawing a bra on him with a small heart at the back to represent a clasp. They proceeded to paint him from the shoulder on down to his wrist before painting a heart on the palm and back of palm before drawing a single line at the knuckle of each finger and hearts at the tips of his fingers. They went to his wings and drew a line outlining his wing before drawing a heart at the center of it for both sides. A line was drawn on his neck before they went to his face. They painted on irises, pupils, eyeshadow, eyelashes, eyebrows, and lips on him before painting hearts on his cheeks, forehead, and back of head. The sprayers withdrawn and arms came to add microscopic microphones and cameras were added to his audial receivers and pupils to grant him hearing and sight.

With that, it was time to start dressing the doll. A pair of white, latex panties were slid up his legs on up to his hips, which had a hole for his valve. The arms rubbed it down, making him shudder, as the arms brought a pair of rubber corsets out for him. A white, overbust corset was brought to him and cinched up with blue lace, making him gasp as they continue to add on the pressure. The neck corset was a blue one and cinched with red lace, choking him out a bit.

The arms proceed to bring out a pair of blue, latex stockings on over to him. The slid them up his legs on up to the tops of his thighs and brought straps to his corsets. They proceeded to rub his legs down, making him moan at that. Doing so made him noticed that his voice had become a lot more feminine. White garters with frills were brought and placed on his lower legs as well.

The arms proceeded to bend his feet to a right angle, making him scream out in pain. Red, rubber ballet boots were brought to him and placed on him, going a fourth up his lower leg. They quickly cinched it up in white lace to make it nice and tight. They brought him back down to the ground and made him stand on his newly angled feet, making him groan in pain at that. It was going to be painful to walk around like this.

A pair of white, latex gloves were brought over to him and slid all the way up to his shoulders and were rubbed out quickly to remove the creases. He groaned loudly at that as they made sure every part of the glove was pressed down. A blue, latex unbuttoned blouse was brought to him and he was placed in it before buttoning it up with, the sleeves going down to his wrist and the bottom reaching his hips. There was a hole for his wings to be free as well. The arms rubbed the blouse down as well, making him moan all throughout the process. A white ribbon was brought to him and tie it up in the shape of a bow, the width going to the center of his shoulders and the tails reaching a fourth down his chest.

The centerpiece came next and a red, latex dress came for him. They quickly placed it on him, holes for his wings and valve available as well. The sleeves went down to his elbow, the bottom went down to his knees and there was a v-neck collar going a fourth down his chest.  The dress has frills around the bottom of the dress, the sleeves, and the collar. A blue line went from the back of the wrist on up the arms and down to join where his valves was and formed a heart there. The arms quickly rubbed him down to ensure there were no wrinkles and it made him moan audibly at that.

A blue, latex apron was brought to him and quickly wrapped around his hips. It was shaped like a semi-circle with white frills going around it and a white heart on his bulge. The arms mercilessly rubbed it down, making the former SIC squeal in denied pleasure. A white, rubber waist cincher was brought to him and was quickly cinched up in blue, making the seeker gasp at that. It had already made him so thin. Why even thinner? A giant white, latex ribbon was brought out and pinned to the back of his waist cincher, being as wide as he originally was with the tails reaching down to his knees.

With that, accessories came for him. Three blue bows were brought and placed on the front of his boots, five around the front of the waist cincher, one on the back of the glove, and five at the top of each wing. Red bows were brought to the upper corners and bottom of the apron and three were on his lower arm. White bows were brought and five were placed on the upper arm, a ring of ten bows were brought to the bottom of the dress, and five were placed on the bottom of each wing. A red headband with blue frills were placed on his head with white bows at the end of it. A large blue bow was brought to the back of his neck to complete the look.

With that, Starscream was left to look at himself in the walls and had to gawk at himself. He was turned into some rubber doll and dressed up as a fetish maid. His face had contorted into a permanent lustful smile, lips pursed together. He couldn’t shift his expression, just how much he could open his mouth. This wasn’t the look of the second-in-command of the Decepticons. This was what a toy looked like.

The door opened and Megatron walked in. “Hello, Starscream,” he said as he walked around him, appraising the new doll. Starscream was too afraid to talk to him like this. He felt so weak now, especially with Megatron next to him. After a little while, he stopped next to him and told him: “You can walk. I would do it.” Starscream glanced at him nervously before he took an unsteady step forward, making him groan in pain from it. “Now, now, Starscream. You can go faster than that,” he told him before delivering a smack on his aft, making him stumble on to the floor. “Oh, what a shame.”

“Megatron! I’m not a toy! What did you do to me?” Starscream asked him in disbelief.

“Hmm, let me take you to the Combaticons. They’ll fill you in,” he said as he lifted him off the ground and carried him in a bridal position before he started walking down the halls, Starscream trying uselessly to get out, but Megatron didn’t budge an inch.

“Let! Me! Go!” he yelled.

“I don’t think so,” Megatron responded. “You know, you are quite pretty like this. A very nice upgrade,” he grinned.

“No I’m not! I’m a freak!” he yelled.

“No you’re not. You’re a doll. A cute one,” he told him in a mocking tone as Starscream fought against him inside the central mainframe. Starscream looked around to see the cybersissified Combaticons and balked at them. “It went perfectly. Never thought Starscream could look so beautiful,” Megatron continued to mock him.

“Ah, good. So we have a deal?” Swindle questioned.

“Yes. You’ll run the facility and we’ll bring any prisoners over to you for cybersissification,” Megatron agreed. “Once done, they’ll be just like Starscream. A mere doll who’ll have to do his chores and will be fragged whenever the master wants.”

“Chores? Fragged? I’m not some slave for you to use?!” Starscream at him as he fought against him again.

“Oh, Starscream, I think you need to realize how helpless you are,” Megatron said as he removed his pelvic plate to reveal his spike and took a seat on a chair. He shifted his position until he was holding him by his newly trimmed waist. He went down to his own spike and pumped it real quick as the Combaticons looked on in amazement. Once he was good and erect, he brought him down on to his spike, handling him like a doll. Starscream squealed as he felt Megatron’s massive spike entering inside his valve, spreading it apart. The process had made his valve so much more flexible for spikes like Megatron. He kept pushing him down until he was in Megatron’s lap. “Oh, you feel so nice,” Megatron complimented.

“You… fragger,” Starscream vented out.

“That’s not nice,” he said as he brought a hand over to his bulge and squeezed it, making him squeal so loudly at the sudden pain. “Aw, your poor spike. Never to be free again. No overloading for you, but you’ll be getting me to overload.” With that, he started lifting him up and back down on to his spike, making Starscream gasped at each penetration. He kept going, accelerating his pace quickly and making the seeker gasp at each thrust. This kept going until the desired result was earned. “Guah,” Megatron grunted as he brought Starscream down one last time and overloaded right into his valve, making the maid groan lowly at that. When that was done, Megatron lifted him back up, revealing his wet spike, and flipped him around before bringing him down to his spike. Starscream noticed this and struggled once again.

“No, you can’t do this! You can’t! This is- Hmph!” Starscream grunted as Megatron brought his big-mouth down on to his spike and made him engulf part of it.

“You always talk too much, now you’re going to be quiet,” he said as he pushed his head down the spike, sending more of the large spike down his intake pipes. Starscream had no idea how he was able to get his spike in his mouth, but he lack of denta in his mouth might’ve helped. Strangely, his mouth felt a lot more flexible as well. He continued on down until his whole spike was engulfed by Starscream’s mouth. “Now this is the perfect look for you,” Megatron mocked as he petted the back of his head. “You better get used to this. This will be your purpose in life now.” Starscream couldn’t believe that. He was meant to be leader of the Decepticons, not a lowly doll to be screwed whenever Megatron wanted to.

After a little while, Megatron pulled him off him, revealing his cleaned spike. “That’s better,” he complimented as he looked to see the transfluids sliding down Starscream's lips. “My, I can’t bring you back like this. How do we clean our cybersissies?”

“We have a device for that,” SIS said as he brought in a red box from outside. “I prepared for something like this.” He placed the box on the ground. “Place the cybersissy on it to be clean,” he ordered and Megatron did so, standing up and placing him on it. As Starscream stood unsteadily on it, tentacles came out with what looked like scrubbers on it and proceeded to enter his mouth and valve, earning a little squeak from him. They cleaned and scrubbed, using cleaning liquid generated from the tentacles. After a little while, they removed themselves, and cleaned around the valve and mouth as well. Once done, they retreated back, leaving Starscream clean again.

“My, what a wonderful device,” Megatron praised.

“Each cybersissy comes with their own device,” SIS told him.

“Excellent,” he agreed as he went over Starscream and picked him up again as well as the box. “Well, now, we’ll keep in contact. I need to head back to base.”

“Do you not request training for your cybersissy?” SIS asked.

“Don’t worry. I’ll train him myself,” Megatron grinned before turning back to the Combaticons. “Best of luck. I’ll see if I can get the Constructicons over to build a spacebridge.”

“Understood, Lord! We’ll send a note to Soundwave about our communication channels so that you may speak to us,” Onslaught told him.

“Good to hear. Now, Starscream, I think it’s time to show off you’re new look to everyone at the base,” Megatron grinned.

“No, you can’t,” Starscream said weakly.

“Don’t worry, Starscream. You’re mine. I’ll flaunt you, but you’ll only service me, I assure you,” he said as he petted the top of his head. “You’re mine.”

“No, please,” Starscream begged as the two left, leaving the Combaticons.

“Huh, well, that was… something,” Vortex muttered.

“It definitely was,” Blast Off agreed as they stood around. “So, what do we do now?”

“Simple: we prepare for prisoners and any intruders that come in. We’ll make sure we’ll be able to serve Megatron in our new form,” Onslaught told them.

“I shall start diagnostics and begin fixing the place up, although you’ll have to clean the place up yourself, maybe even some of the repairs,” SIS told them.

“Understood. Might as well not make our new place of residence we’re living in look so rundown,” Onslaught agreed.  “Let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, with Starscream cybersissified, time to get some Autobots! Probably will do it after Megatron shows off Starscream next chapter. ;)


	8. Annoucement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron brings Starscream back to base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice in a role? I'm a madman! 
> 
> Seriously, this story used to be a monthly update.

Megatron returned to base with Starscream in tow, who was still struggling against his iron gasp. Starscream was nervous and terrified at letting the other Decepticons see him like this, although the permanent smile on his face didn’t show it. He would be the laughing stock if they did and he had no intentions of being that. Alright, he was already a source of mockery, but he still had some dignity left. Showing him off would destroy it completely.

Megatron pressed the button to open the main front entrance and entered it. They entered the large entrance room several people and guards resting around the area. Upon his entrance, they all turn their attention to him out of respect until their optics settled on Starscream. They all stared at the doll in confusion, wondering exactly why he was carrying that fetish doll around. It looked vaguely familiar, but it still confused them. It confused them even more with the doll struggling against him. Megatron took the time to tell them to, “Look at the screens for an important announcement and demonstration. Spread it around,” before continuing to walk around the base to his throne room. Inside, Soundwave was still there with Skywarp and Thundercracker hanging around, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw hanging near Soundwavem and Rumble and Frenzy wrestling with each other. Upon his entrance, they looked up and their faces furrowed in confusion at him carrying the doll around. “Soundwave, prepare the cameras. I have an important announcement and demonstration to make.”

“Understood, lord,” Soundwave assented, even him sounding a bit weirded out by him carrying the struggling doll around. Megatron placed his cleaning box aside went on over to the throne and took his seat with the doll in his lap. Skywarp and Thundercracker stared at the doll in confusion before turning to each other.

“Is it me, or does that doll look a bit like Starscream?” Skywarp asked his trinemate.

“Disturbingly so,” Thundercracker agreed, sounding a bit queasy. “What happened out there?”

“I think we’re about to find out,” Skywarp muttered as the camera came out and Soundwave spoke up.

“Live transmission will start in five seconds,” he told them and Megatron waited for the sign to show he was live before he spoke up.

“Decepticons, I return with news. First, you may be wondering why this… ‘doll’ is struggling in my lap. The answer is simple. This here is Starscream having been transformed,” he told them and Skywarp and Thundercracker both dropped their jaws in disbelief, Frenzy and Rumble just stared silently, and even Soundwave gave a double-take. “Quite beautiful now, isn’t he?” he asked sardonically as he traced one of his fingers around Starscream’s side, making him shudder. “What do you think, Starscream?”

“Frag you!” Starscream yelled at him in his effeminate voice. “I’m not some doll.”

“Oh, Starscream. Quit denying your new role. Let me remind you again of it,” he told him as he moved Starscream slightly aside to get to his pelvic plate and removed it, exposing his spike to the camera. He quickly brought Starscream back on it, making Starscream groan loudly until Megatron uses his free hand by stuffing his fingers inside his mouth to quiet him. “There, there, just relax and accept it,” Megatron ordered him and the seeker maid couldn’t do anything accept let him do what he wanted to him. Thundercracker just stared at it in disgust while Skywarp rubbed his plate. This was kind of turning him on. Not as much as Rumble and Frenzy, who were looking at the scene hungrily.

“Now, I’m just informing you now, Starscream is _mine_. None of you may frag him or engage in any other activities of that natural,” Megatron continued to explain to the camera as he grinded his spike around inside his valve, making his spike more erect. “Now, you’re wondering how this happen. It’s simple. The Combaticons have found a secret facility that can turn mechs into dolls like Starscream here with a process called cybersissification. Unfortunately, they were also transformed, but not before taking over the facility and placing it under their control. I needed Starscream to be an example of their control, which they succeeded. Now, of what use is the facility to us?” he hypothetically wondered as he started moving Starscream up and down slowly.

“It’s quite simple,” he answer. “For now on, whenever we obtain an Autobot POW or the Combaticons get intruders, they will be brought to the facility and be cybersissified. After that, they’ll be brought here and forced to serve us. The transformation process will also be used as a way to punish any dissenters,” Megatron warned them, which earned everyone’s attention at that. That sounded like a pretty serious threat and being transformed into what Starscream was now was not an appeasing fate. Megatron continued moving Starscream up and down on his spike. His previous overload made him a bit quicker at getting off and after a few seconds, he overloaded right inside Starscream’s valve as he brought him up to the top of his spike, filling the valve with the white substance and making a lot spill over onto Megatron’s upper thighs and his throne. “Now then, I believe Starscream needs to be introduced to his new chores. That is all I have to say and remember what to with prisoners.”

At that, the feed cut out, leaving everyone in the room alone. Megatron stood up and carried Starscream on over to the cleaning box and placed him on it. The tentacles went inside and around his valve to clean it, making the seeker maid gasp from the invasion. Once they were done, Megatron took a hold of him and spoke up. “Soundwave, where are the cleaning supplies? Our new maid needs his tools of the trade.”

“I shall fetch them myself,” Soundwave responded as he exited the room, leaving the rest behind.

“Um, Lord Megatron, what of our trine?” Thundercracker asked him, annoyed. “It takes three to be a trine and Starscream was our leader in it.”

“Starscream was becoming a liability. I had to take care of him before he does anything to seriously hurt our cause,” Megatron defended.

“By turning me into some kind of doll?!” Starscream yelled at him which prompted Megatron to stuff his fingers into his mouth to silence him again.

“Learn to speak when spoken to, Starscream. You could never restrain yourself,” the leader talked down to him as the maid continued to struggle in his grasp.

“Look, I hate to agree with Mt. Gearshift-up-his-aft over here,” Skywarp began, earning a glare from his blue trinemate, “but Starscream is kind of important.”

“We shall adapt, of course, but Starscream was starting to rust the foundation of our army,” Megatron explained, which earned a loud, muffled yell from the cybersissy.

“Are you sure we can’t frag him?” Rumble asked.

“Yeah,” Frenzy agreed. “You can’t have him all to yourself.”

“Did I not make myself clear? Starscream is _mine_ and if anyone frags him, they’ll get the same treatment as Starscream. That includes you two troublemakers,” Megatron warned them making the two of them holding their hands up in defense.

“Right, right, we get it,” Rumble assured him as Frenzy gave a nod in agreement.

“Good,” he murmured as Soundwave came back in and set the cleaning supplies in front of him.

“Here are the cleaning supplies,” he told him as he headed on back to his position and went back to work.

“Thank you, Soundwave,” Megatron told him as he removed his fingers from Starscream’s mouth and flipped him over to make him look at his leader, optic-to-painted-on-optic. “Now, Starscream, for your first chore, you’re going to clean my throne that you forced me to sully,” he pointed out his throne, in which the white transfluids were around the sides of it. “You’re not just going to clean the transfluids, you’re going to clean as much as your body can.”

“What! No I’m not! Do it yourseeeelf!” he squealed the last word out as Megatron clutched his bulge, causing a sudden burst of pain.

“Starscream, resistance is futile. You can’t fight your new role here,” Megatron warned him.

“Yeah, come on, Starscream. Just do it,” Skywarp goaded. “I don’t think you’re good for anything else now.”

“See? Now do your job before I get rough,” Megatron ordered as he let go. Starscream quivered a bit before he nodded.

“Fine. Just please, don’t hurt me,” he insisted.

“It all depends on how well you behave,” he told him. “Now get to work.”

“Yes, Lord,” he agreed before he took some shaky steps in his ballet boots on to the cleaning supplies, bent down to pick them up, and went on over to the throne, his legs shaking all along the way. Once there, he held on to the armrest of the throne for dear life as he sorted through the cleaning supplies to get a bucket of water and a rag and starting wiping the sticky white fluids off of the chair. “Ugh, this is disgusting,” he muttered to himself as the others watched him worked, some taking a perverse enjoyment out of seeing him like this. He could hear Skywarp snickering to Thundercracker, who had to be glaring at everyone, while Rumble and Frenzy were both just laughing to each other.

“’Screamer sure is a screamer now,” Rumble told him.

“Oh, he sure is. Did you hear how loud he was?” Frenzy asked him.

“Fragging brats,” Starscream muttered in contempt at the two smaller bots. He wiped away the transfluids until it was clean and continued on to the rest of the seat, moving on to the armrests and backrest. When that was done, he went on down to the side and back, having to get on his knees to teach the bottommost parts of it.

“I bet you Starscream is going to be on his knees a lot for Megatron,” Frenzy told Rumble.

“Oh, no doubt. Wonder how he fits that in his mouth,” Rumble wondered.

“Ugh,” Starscream muttered as he wiped the chair down and continued to do so until it was all clean and stood at attention with the cleaning supplies at hand, wanting to scowl at all of them. “I’m done, Lord,” he told them with as much contempt as his light, lusty voice could muster.

“I see. Good work,” Megatron said as he motioned for him to head through the side room to his room. “We’ll be heading to my room. Alone,” he told him with a grin and Starscream moaned to himself as he stumbled to the door with Megatron following behind, grabbing the box and pelvic plate on the way. “The rest of you are dismiss,” he told the others before following Starscream into his room. Once the door was closed, Megatron continued on to his small, personal washing and ordered Starscream, “In here, my maid.”

“Of course, my liege,” he said with dissatisfaction as he continued into the room. Once in there, Megatron explained to him what will happen.

“Now, Starscream, as you may noticed, I’m a bit dirty from our fragging. You’re going to clean me,” he said as he offered him a buffer, a clean rag, and a cleaning brush and Starscream internally yelled at that before he began voicing his complaints.

“No! You can’t make me do this,” he immediately refused.

“Starscream, you don’t have a choice. Your free will is forfeited. You’re nothing but a weak doll, so do it,” Megatron ordered as he grabbed him by the shoulder and applied pressure to it, making him give pain grunts through his unmoving smile. “Now, do you realize it? If not, I could make you learn it,” he threaten and Starscream didn’t want to be taught it.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” he agreed reluctantly.

“Good,” Megatron said before standing in the shower. “Don’t think we’ll need this shower activated. Just wet your brush and start scrubbing,” he ordered him and Starscream felt disgusted before he wetted the brush and rug in the sink, place cleaning fluid on both, and began the task of cleaning Megatron, starting with the tops of his stained thighs, rubbing profusely to erase the transfluids. Megatron hummed softly as he did so, enjoying both his touch and the fact that it was Starscream doing this in his new form. He was experiencing a lot of pleasure from owning him. Starscream went on to the spike, and hesitated in shame before enveloping it in the rag and making Megatron groan in pleasure at that.

“Yes, Starscream. Clean it good,” he growled and Starscream quivered as he made sure the spike was sparkling while making sure he wouldn't just overload in his face. He went on down to do the rest of his legs, making his back ache quite a bit as he did so. Bending like this wasn’t something he was used to in his new form constricting his movement. Once done, he went on up to his chest. His boots were really good for giving him that extra height to scrub around the body on to the arms, making sure all of that was clean, Megatron humming all along the procedure. When that was done, Megatron willingly tilted his head down to let him clean his head, which Starscream did, making sure his helm shined as much as his latex uniform.

With that done, Starscream retrieved the buffer and started buffering Megatron’s body. He started at the head this time, making him groan happily. It didn’t take long before he started buffering his body and on to his limbs. When that was done, Megatron brought Starscream back to his room and he took a seat on his bed, his spike still exposed and erect. “So, are we all done for now?” Starscream asked.

“Almost. I think I have one more in me and that pretty, little mouth of yours should have something in it,” Megatron told him and Starscream groaned at that.

“Again, lord?” Starscream asked.

“Of course. Now, come here,” Megatron ordered and Starscream sighed before walking over and getting on his knees, ready to swallow it. “Now, now, don’t swallow it just yet. Your lips are beautiful. Go ahead and kiss it,” Megatron ordered him and Starscream felt embarrassed at the request before doing so, giving him a kiss right on the tip of his shaft. “Come on, I deserve more than one,” he ordered him before Starscream did so, feeling shamed. He started kissing all along the spike, from the tip on to the base, making sure each was loving and affectionate, making Megatron chirr at it.

After several kisses, Megatron directed him back to the tip of his shaft and forced him to swallow his spike. Starscream gagged at the initial entry before continuing on, Megatron’s large shaft sliding around inside his rubber mouth. Megatron shuddered as his spike was engulfed by his smooth mouth. It was such a good fit for his spike. Once Starscream engulfed all of it, he proceeded to suck on it, making Megatron shuddered as he did so. The maid gave long sucks, making sure Megatron was giving yells of ecstasy, before he started sucking fast and hard. Megatron moaned loudly as Starscream sucked and the seeker gave five quick thrust before the desired result happened.

“Gah!” Megatron yelled as he overloaded right into Starscream, making him shuddered as the transfluids went down his throat. Starscream pulled out in disgust as he fell back on his aft, transfluids sliding down his lips, as Megatron relaxed in his bed. Starscream stared at him, feeling disgraced. He used to be of such a higher standing and now, he was basically Megatron’s bitch. Talk about a demotion.

“So, are we done?” Starscream asked him once again.

“For now,” Megatron told him, “but don’t think that means you’re done for the day.”

“Huh?” Starscream wondered as Megatron grabbed a rag by his bed and wiped it off before putting his pelvic plate back on and addressing him.

“I’m heading back to my duties as a leader. You, on the other hand, shall continue your duties as a maid,” Megatron told him. “From what I’ve been told, the floors of the public sleeping area is looking dirtier than usual. Grab some cleaning supplies and start scrubbing them.”

“What?! I may have been fragged by you, but-”

“Starscream, am I really going to have to warn you again?” Megatron threaten and Starscream went tight-lipped at that before he nodded his head in compliance.

“Alright, fair point. Where’s the cleaning supplies for the floors?” he asked.

“Soundwave will direct you to it,” he told him and Starscream sighed at that before nodding.

“Very well. Going to clean the floors,” Starscream told him.

“And I’ll be having Soundwave watching your progress through the security cameras. No fooling around, Starscream, or he’ll tell me about it and I’ll come down myself,” Megatron warned him and the maid nodded along to that.

“Yes, my Lord. I won’t let you down,” Starscream assured him.

“Good. Clean yourself with the box and get to work,” Megatron ordered.

“Yes, sir,” he nodded as he stepped carefully to the box and the tentacle did its work cleaning his lips and his intake pipe. Once done, he stumbled out of the room, Megatron smiling as he did so. Starscream finally had a purpose that suited him and he was going to have a lot of fun with him. Now he needed to get the Combaticons busy with making cybersissies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron really likes helping Starscream learn his place. XD


	9. Cheetor and Gears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to update. New story and college just took a lot of my time away. Anyway, enjoy!

“I hate this,” Gears, the minibot, told Cheetor bluntly as they were trekking across the land together.  The Autobots had been engaged in scouting the nearby areas and split all scouts into pairs to cover as much ground as possible while also having someone to watch their back. Gears did not have a problem with that. The problem was that they put Cheetor with him.

“Why? There’s nothing wrong with just walking and scouting,” Cheetor, the felineformer, told him, causing Gears to groan loudly in annoyance. How could Cheetor be blind to his annoyance? “How long have we been scouting, anyway? Like four hours?”

“Yes, it has,” Gears told him and it was a painful four hours that made him want to stab his own audials out. Cheetor would not shut up, despite the fact that scouting missions were supposed to be quiet.

“Right. One more hour and then we can head back to base. Say, what do you think about-”

“I don’t care,” Gear interrupted him. “Just some petty squabble that you like to talk about and overblown into massive proportions.”

“What? No. I’m talking about the fact that we haven’t seen the Combaticons or Starscream at all recently. Don’t you find that odd?” Cheetor questioned him and Gears had to give him that one. It was a strange occurrence. The Combaticons were highly valuable combat specialists and Starscream was the second-in-command. Both should’ve been seen on a near daily-occurrence, but they’ve been oddly missing from the action for about a week. Something was afoot.

“It’s strange, but I don’t think we should worry about it until we have to. We have no idea what’s going on so it’s best just to wait for a chance opportunity to uncover the truth,” Gears told him.

“Huh, seems like a good idea,” Cheetor nodded. “Say, what do you think about Bumblebee-”

“This is the petty stuff I don’t want to hear about,” Gears warned him.

“But-”

“No buts! Listen, if you want to talk, talk to yourself. How about we separate so you can do that for the last hour,” Gears told him.

“Huh? But our orders were-”

“Four hours of you is enough for me. I’m heading off by myself for the time being,” Gears said as he pulled a beacon out of and stick it in the ground. “There. After an hour, we meet back here, understand?”

“Are you sure? It’s safer to stick together.”

“But it’s less annoying if we separate,” he told him bluntly as he headed off on his own. “Meet back here in an hour, got that?”

“Uh, I guess,” Cheetor said nervously as he watched Gears walk off by himself. Cheetor gave a sigh before walking off, mumbling to himself. “Sorry for annoying you.”

* * *

 

At about an hour later, Cheetor made his way to the beacon and waited. His hour-long search yielded nothing, so he had no choice but to retreat back to the beacon. Obviously, it was unlikely the Decepticons were planning anything here. The place was mostly plains and valleys, so it was unlikely there was anything here hidden from them. They’ve been through here many times before so it was unlikely anything was happening here now.

That didn’t change the fact that he was worried that after ten minutes of waiting, Gears hadn’t returned from his search and he was nervous for him. Gears may be grumpy, but he was always punctual. He was always either on time or early, justifying that with “The sooner we get done, the better.” He couldn’t find a fault in that logic. So having him missing baffled Cheetor. There was only two reasons for this: something happened to Gears or he left without him. He didn’t like both option, but he had a way to confirm the second option.

“Cheetor contacting HQ, over,” he said to his communicator.

“Yes?” he heard Blaster on the other line.

“Has Gears come back to base or contact you?” Cheetor questioned him.

“Let me see here… no, he has not. Any trouble?” Blaster questioned.

“We got separated. It’s time to head in and I can’t find him,” Cheetor explained.

“How did this happen?”

“I don’t- look, I’m going to look around. I’ll contact you in half-an-hour or if I find him,” he explained to him.

“Are you sure? We could send reinforcements over to you,” Blaster recommended.

“No, I’ll contact you soon. Be on the ready.”

“Alright, but don’t be afraid to contact us if you feel like you need help.”

“Sure thing,” he said as he got off and switched into his alt. mode to begin searching for Gears.

* * *

 

After twenty minutes, Cheetor still hadn’t find anything that could lead him to Gears. He was growing extremely worried. Who knows what the Decepticon could be doing to him? Maybe they were torturing him? A minibot like him would suffer greatly from them. They could do a lot of things to someone like him and if he didn’t help Gears, he-

Wait! Tracks! Cheetor stopped and looked down at the ground to see impressions on the ground that matched Gear’s foot size. He grew excited as he started rushing through the area as quick as he could. If he had found his tracks, he must be nearby! He trekked through clearings as fast as he could, not stopping for anything, until he climbed up a steep slope and found himself face to face with a large facility. Cheetor transformed back to his root mode and stared at in in disbelief. “How long has this been here?” he questioned as he stared at it. Something this big and out in the number and they never spotted it before? That was impossible, and yet here it was… and Gear’s tracks led to here.

Before he entered, he surveyed the area. The facility was very large and the paint had completely faded away, leaving the rusted steel behind. Examining the ground, he could see that some of it was metal. If he had to guess, it probably had sub-terrain levels to it. Maybe the ground itself was an elevator to send the facility down and hide it. Pair that with a jammer and a cloaking device, and you have a building that could remain hidden pretty easily despite being out in the open.

With the quick look done, he entered the building. The first thing he noticed it that it appeared to be in the middle of being renovated, with most of it having been recently cleaned and several mechanical fixes having been down, but a few of the lights were still malfunctioning and some of the distant areas were still really dirty. The most noticeable thing appeared to be a space bridge that was near completion, implying someone was using this place. Overall, not the best place to be in. Maybe he should just leave and get-

“Cheetor! Help me!” he heard the unmistakable voice of Gears ring out and any ideas of leaving went away immediately as he quickly dashed through the facility, trying his hardest to track Gears.

“Keep yelling, Gears! I’m coming!” Cheetor yelled as he rushed down the halls as fast as he could. Gears did exactly that and he followed the voice quickly to a closed door. He barged in, weapons at the ready, looking for any targets, only to be confused when he saw no one in the room. “Hey, where is everyone?” he asked as he walked to the center. As soon as he stepped there, clamps came out of the ground to bind him in place, surprising him, as arms came out to effectively disarm him and wrap metal rings around him. When that was done, he was led forward on the conveyor belt to the cleaning room. Water and cleaning fluids deluged him as scrubbers went to work cleaning every inch of him. When he was sparkling, he was led into the transformation room. The tractor beam activated, keeping him in place, and the clamps and rings went away as he was led to above the vat, scaring the scrap out of him.

From there, the arms quickly got to work on Cheetor. Big, metal lips were implanted on him and a syringe quickly rubberized it, making sure he’ll give the best kisses.  Clear, plastic screens and speakers were placed on his optics and audials to ensure he’ll still be able to hear after the process. The arms went down to his interface panels and removed them to exposed his spike and valve, surprising him. A corset went to his neck and cinched it up to make them a fifth thinner. Metal pieces went to his chest at the side and back and were connected and tighten up, making him squeal loudly as he was thinned considerable while keeping the cheetah head on his chest exposed.

From there, the arms begin lowering him down into the vat of black goo. Cheetor tried his hardest to escape, but the tractor beam wouldn’t let him move against it at all. It was long before the sole of his feet touched the black liquid, making him gasp out a bit. It was so cold and sticky. He was lowered down further and further, continuing to struggle against it until it reached his spike, making him gasp out. It wasn’t long before he continued down and Cheetor could only purr in ecstasy as more and more of him went under. It wasn’t long before his head followed the rest of the body and he was completely below the surface. The liquid went to work, entering his body through his mouth and valve as they ensure he sufficiently rubberized.

After many minutes, he was pull back up, completely covered by the black substance that was dripping off him. His form was more lithe and feminine looking. A bulge, preventing him from ever overloading again, had replaced his spike. Heat enveloped the room, helping to dry him off and so that his new rubber body was firm, before closing the vat shut and bringing paint sprayers for the next stage of his transformation.

The arms went to work spraying his yellow, latex makeup on, starting with stockings up to above his knees, panties, and a heart on his bulge. They proceeded to paint his entire fore arm before drawing hearts on the palms and back of palms, the tips of his fingers and his elbows. A line was drawn on his neck before moving up to his face to paint on his large lips before painting irises, pupils, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows as well as painting his ears like that. Hearts were drawn on his cheek, forehead, around the sides of his head, and on his ears. The cheetah head on his chest had lips painted on as well, along with eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows with hearts on its cheeks and for its eyes. From there, the arms proceeded to paint hearts in a variety of sizes around his exposed body from the head, to the legs, and to the tail to emulate cheetah spots to finish the cybersissy.

With that, microscopic cameras and microphones were placed on him to give him vision and hearing. They were both turned on and Cheetor gasped in shock at his new look. He looked like some sort of rubber doll, all covered in oppressive rubber and latex. His face had on this lustful smile that he couldn’t change, no matter how much he want to, and his spike was trapped into this bulge, preventing him from overloading.

With that, it was time to dress the cybersissy up. A pair of orange, latex panties were slid up his legs, making him gasp at that, with it having a hole for his valve. Stockings were slid up his legs to a bit above his knees and straps went up to connect them to his panties. At the top of each stocking was a pair of triangular cat ears right next to each strap and whiskers were stitched at the knees. His legs were bent to a right angle, earning a loud screech from him, which let him realized that his voice sound a lot more feminine. A pair of yellow, rubber ballet boots were place on him that went to the middle of his lower leg and cinched up in orange, leaving his feet tightly angled like that. He was descended down to the ground and made to stand in his new footwear.

With that, a sleeveless, orange, latex dress was brought to him and hoisted it on him, the bottom going a quarter down his thighs, the collar went around his neck, and a hole around his valve. A hole was available to let his cheetah head out and exposed from the forehead down along with the ears poking out at his shoulders with a strap around the bridge of its nose and part of the dress appearing to be in its mouth. Blue, latex, fingerless gloves were slid up his arms to right below his shoulders with frills at the end of it and a hole at the elbow. A blue, latex, semicircle apron went up into the cheetah’s head mouth and going down to below his bulge with a yellow heart on his bulge and frills around the edges. A large, yellow collar with silver bells was wrapped around his neck tightly, making him gasp.  An orange bow was placed at the base of his boot before five more were place up it to the top, and a bow was wrapped around the middle of his upper and lower arm. A large, blue bow was brought and placed on the back of his neck on the collar and at the back of his apron, the width going pass his body and the tails descending down to the knees. An orange headband with blue fills was brought to his head and placed on it. Orange frills wrapped around his tail before a blue garter with an orange bow was placed on his tail.

With that, Cheetor was left to look at himself, looking like some sort of cat maid. All of this clothing on him felt so tight and constrictive. Worse of all was these angular heels that he was forced to be in. A person like him depends on being agile and these heels prevented that from happening. And that permanent, lustful smile on him was something he was definitely going to have to get used to.

Next thing he knew, black, latex tape came and wrapped around his ankles, knees, thighs, hips, stomach, chest, and shoulders, making him have to struggle against it. With that, a couple of yellow plugs came out and were forcibly inserted into his mouth and valve, surprising him, before they turned on and started vibrating, making him purr loudly with ecstasy. The whole process obviously made him a lot more sensitive and he had no choice but to enjoy it.

The door opened and he looked up over there to see a rubber fetish doll like himself that looked distressingly like Onslaught walked on over. “Huh, looks like we got two for the price of one,” a voice that still sounded like Onslaught said, even if it was feminized. He went on over to him and grabbed him, putting him over his shoulder, and walked out of the room with him. They walked down the halls a bit before reaching the central mainframe room and made him sit with his back against the wall. Sitting around the room, he could see the other Combaticons, cybersissified. And right across from him, taped up and cybersissified with his back against a console, was Gears.

* * *

 

_Gears trekked across the landscape, relieved that he was away from Cheetor. Cheetor was not a bad mech, he just talked too much and had a few weird ticks that he did not like nor appreciated. He was the wrong person to be paired up with Cheetor, but Optimus insisted that everyone tries to work together. He appreciated the thought, but in practice, it made people who shouldn’t be together get paired up and things just don’t work out. Him and Cheetor was a good example._

_He knew it was probably a bad idea to separate from Cheetor, but he tired of the felineformer. Four hours was too much. Five was suicidal, especially for his joints. He needed to get away from him. Besides, it wasn’t like he was seeing anything of note around the area. It was nothing but a clearing of little value. Yeah, it looked pretty, but it wasn’t like they were finding any resources in the area and-_

_“What the frag is that?” Gears suddenly said as he looked at a rundown factory. He had seen topographical imagery of the place and this giant metal structure sure was not there before. It was strange and out-of-place among all the nature around it. It was an abnormality and worth investigating._

_He walked on into it and looked around to see repairs having begun, the lights looking to be mostly working now, and the place appeared to have been clean a bit. That said, he didn’t like the look of the place. It was probably best to just leave, but he couldn’t but feel like he needed to do some scouting, so he started heading down the hall._

* * *

 

_“Masters, we have an intruder,” SIS warned the cybersissies as they rested in the central mainframe room. It was just them for the moment and they were relaxing after some cleaning. The news that someone intruded on their premise was something they were not expecting._

_“Get us a view of them, SIS,” Onslaught ordered._

_“Affirmative, master,” SIS said as the image of Gears came up on the screen._

_“Look, it’s just a minibot. We can take him,” Brawl said before bunching his balled hands together before venting mournfully. “I miss my hands.”_

_“We have to take care of him before he leaves. We have to keep this facility hidden for now,” Blast Off told everybody._

_“Well, the Constructicons have helped revived some of my automated defense systems here. Let me take care of it,” SIS told them._

_“Really? What can you do?” Vortex questioned the AI._

_“Let me see. It’s been a while,” it responded._

_“What about that tractor beam? You used it to transport us around the facility,” Swindle told him._

_“You know the cleaning room?” Swindle nodded. “As that happens, it also scans the soon-to-be cybersissy in the database and allows me to trap them in the tractor beam anywhere in the facility.”_

_“So we can’t use it on him just yet,” Blast Off realized._

_“Exactly.”_

_“Well, any other ideas?” Onslaught questioned._

_“I got something. Let me see if this works. If it does, move quickly,” SIS told them._

_“Understood.”_

* * *

 

_Gears walked through the hallway slowly and carefully, looking around carefully for anyone. He was unsure that he should even be here, but he needed a definite reason for the Autobots to come here later, so he continued deeper inside the facility._

_*Choom*_

_He heard a blaster fire off and the next thing he knew, he felt himself unable to move and fell to the ground._

* * *

 

_“Immobile ray successfully hit. Cooldown initiated,” SIS told them._

_“Nice shot!” Brawl yelled._

_“When I said move quickly, I was serious. This only lasts for five minutes and has an hour long cooldown,” SIS told them._

_“Scrap. I’ll head out. The rest stay here,” Onslaught ordered as he started moving and  rushed out of the room before any of them responded, the sound of his heels clacking as he did so. He had been practicing a lot in his new footwear and was the best at walking around among his fellow Combaticons, as he made the least amount of mistakes. He moved down the halls quickly and made his way to the immobile form of Gears. He wasted no time in picking him up and taking him taking him to the room, keeping count in his head of how much time he had left. When he had what he assumed was a minute left, he brought him into the transformation room and placed him in the center before leaving the room, leaving Gears behind. He qickly returned to the central mainframe, ready to watch the process._

* * *

 

_Gears cold finally move, but it was too late as they already place metal rings on him and clamped his feet. The belt moved forward to the cleaning room and he was deluged with water and cleaning fluids, as well as secretly scan him to add him to the database. After he was sparkling clean, he was brought forward to the rubberization room and he felt a force around him. The metal rings and clamps were removed and he was brought to float above the vat, frightening the old mech._

_With that, it was time for the pre-op. Metal lips were brought to him and quickly installed on him and rubberized to ensure a good kiss. Plastic, clear screens and speakers were place on his optics and installed in his audials, respectively. The arms then ripped off his interface panels, making him gasp in embarrassment as his spike and valve was exposed. It’s been so long since that’s happened. Corsets were brought to him and cinched up tightly around his chest and neck, his chest by a third and his neck by a fifth._

_With that, he was lowered down into the vat. He struggled as hard as he could, but the tractor beam surprised him by actually holding up against him. It was surprising strong. That didn’t stop Gears from trying to break away from it, but it wasn’t effective as his feet touched the black goo and made him uncharacteristically yip from that. That didn’t break his resolve though. Him getting his spike in the vat was what did it, as he suddenly gave up, letting the rubber latex going through his valve. He continued on down until only his head remained above and took his last look around the room unchanged as he went under the vat. From there, the liquid surged into his mouth and valve, letting the nanobots to their work in ensuring he was properly rubberized._

_After many minutes, he came back up, completely covered in the rubber. His form had become more feminine and lithe.  His spike had been replaced by a well-sized bulge, preventing him from ever overloading again. The black liquid was still dripping off him, which was fixed when the room became harder, making sure the rubber form is permanent, before closing the vat. Paint sprayers came out for the next part of his transformation._

_With that, they proceeded to paint him up in a maroon color, starting with stockings on up to below the knees before painting a heart on his knees. Three lines were painted around the middle of his thighs before moving up to his hips to draw panties and a heart on his bulge and side of hips. After that, drew five lines around his stomach before drawing an outline of a bra on his chest before filling in the center of each cup with a Decepticon symbol and a heart on the back for a clasp. A line was drawn below the shoulders, above and below the elbows, and around his wrist. Hearts were drawn on his palms and back of palms before drawing feminine nails on the tips of his fingers. Two lines were drawn in his neck before they painted on his smiling lips and moved on to draw irises, pupils, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows as well as hearts on his cheeks like freckles before drawing a heart on his forehead._

_With that, microscopic cameras and microphones were brought and placed on his optics and audials, respectively. When they turned on, he couldn’t help but balk at the sight in front of him. He had become some kind of sexy, rubber doll with his ever-present frown having become an ever-present, lustful grin. It was a distressing sight._

_With that, it was time to dress him up. The arms started off with a pair of white panties that were slid up his legs to rest on his hips, covering his bulge and having a hole for his valve with frills around the edges. White, rubber corsets were brought to his chest and neck and cinched up tightly in green to continue the pressure. White, latex stockings were slid up his legs and rested on the middle of his thighs. These were quickly rubbed down to remove wrinkles, making him moan groan slightly at that. He felt so sensitive._

_This was most noticeable when they bent his feet into a right angle, making him tell in pain. This let him notice that his voice sounded a lot more lighter and feminine. He could still tell it was him, but only barely. A pair of dark green, rubber ballet boots were brought to him and slid up his legs to go up to the middle of his lower leg and cinched up tightly. His foot wasn’t going to be shifting from that position for a while. The arms brought him back down to the ground, forcing him to stand on it and making him groan in pain at that. Just standing in these heels were going to be a pain. He couldn’t imagine walking around like this._

_A pair of dark green, latex gloves came for him and were slid up his arms all the way up to his shoulders and they rubbed them down, making him moan loudly at that. A white, unbuttoned blouse was placed on him, sleeves down to his wrist, the collar around his neck, and the bottom around his hips. The arms proceeded to rub him down, making him moan lustfully even more, as they ensured that no wrinkles existed on the blouse. A dark green bow was brought wrapped around the collar, the width going to the middle of his throats and the tail descending a fifth down his chest._

_With that, the centerpiece came next, being a maroon, latex dress. The bottom went down to his knees, the sleeves went down to the elbows, a hole for his valve, and the collar was a u-shape from the sides of his shoulders on a fourth down his chest. Frills went all around the edges of the dress and a green line went from the back of his sleeves on down to the back of his dress and descended down to form a heart at his valve to show people where to penetrate him. Poofs were also on his shoulders. The arms went to work rubbing him down, making him moan greatly at that._

_A white, latex apron was brought and wrapped around his hips and went down to the center of his thighs in a semi-circle shape. Frills also went around the straps and edges of the apron and had a green heart right on his bulge. A green, rubber waist cincher was wrapped around him and cinched up tightly. Making him gasp some more at it. A large, dark green bow was brought and placed at the back of it, the width going past his thin form and the tails going down to the center_

_With that, it was time for accessories. Maroon bows were brought forward and were placed at the base of his boots with four more going up it and one at the back of his gloves. Green bows came with five going up the blouse’s sleeves and at the upper corner of his apron and the bottom of it. White bows came and were placed on his poofs and on the front of his waist cincher. A maroon hood that was connected to the neck of his dress and went on up to cover the side and back of his head and neck. Green band with frills was laced on top of his head and five green bows were on the front and back of it._

_With that, the arms retreated, letting him look at himself in his new form. He couldn’t help but cringe a bit at his new look. His face was contorted into this smile that he couldn’t shift, which was unnatural for him. He was used to grimacing at everything around him. Seeing the smile that he couldn’t shift on his face disturbed him. That’s isn’t even taking into account his body having become covered in rubber, all this latex and rubber clothing on him, these damn heels, and this bulge preventing him from overloading. Didn’t stop the smile from being the most disturbing part to him._

_With that done, the arms proceeded to wrap him up in black tape around his heels, ankles, lower legs, knees, upper legs, hips, stomach, chest, and shoulders. A couple of maroon plugs were brought out and inserted into his mouth and valve before they started vibrating, making him groan loudly at that. His valve and mouth were so much more sensitive now and this made him want to spasm at that. He was left with no choice but to endure it._

_The door opened and Onslaught stepped in. appraising the new cybersissy. “Well, looks like we got our first Autobot cybersissy. This plan might actually work,” Onslaught said as he went over to him and started lifting Gears off the ground and placing him on his shoulder. He carried the struggling Gears out of the room and into the hallway. He carried him down the halls to the central mainframe room and placed him against the mainframe, letting all the other Combaticons look him over._

_“Aw, look at the minibot. He’s so cute,” Vortex cooed as he bent down and rubbed the cybersissy minibot on the top of his head, annoying him._

_“Bet I could sell him on the market for a high price,” Swindle agreed._

_“No selling. Cybersissies go back to base,” Onslaught told them._

_“I know. Just making an observation of what I could do,” the merchant responded._

_“Good,” Blast Off acknowledged before heading back to his seat._

_“Well, when should we take him over to HQ?” Brawl asked._

_“The soonest will probably be after the Constructicons create the space bridge,” Onslaught told him._

_“Until then, I can run some training routines on him so that he can learn how to be a good cybersissy,” SIS cheered and Gears did not like the sound of that._

_“Oh, I can’t wait for him to see what we’ve been through,” Brawl said vengefully. “You have no idea what it’s been like for us to be stuck like this for over a week.”_

_“Oh yeah, it’ll be fun seeing you stumbling around,” Vortex agreed._

_“I shall go ahead and start- intruder alert!” SIS yelled, startingly them._

_“What? Who else?” Blast Off asked as the screen came on to show Cheetor entering the building. Gears internally screamed at him to run away. “What do we do about him with the immobile ray on cooldown?”_

_“Well, he’s probably looking for the minibot, so maybe there’s a way to exploit that,” Onslaught suggested._

_“I may have something for him, masters,” SIS told them._

_“You do? What?” Swindle questions._

_“When I scan a cybersissy, I also get access to their vocal tones. I could use that to lure him to the transformation room,” SIS suggested._

_“Really?”_

_“Yes,” SIS stated in a pitch-perfect impression of Gears old voice._

_“Holy frag,” Vortex gasped at that. “Go ahead and do it!”_

_“Understood. Luring him now,” SIS told them and Gears could only watch helplessly as Cheetor fell for their trap._

* * *

 

The two cybersissy Autobots could only look at each other as the Combaticons discussed among each other about them. “Two in one day. That’s some good luck,” Swindle said.

“Most fortuitous, but we shouldn’t get arrogant. We may have got lucky today, but if the Autobots find this facility and lead the army here, they could make use of it for themselves against us,” Blast Off told them.

“Exactly. SIS, take us back underground. We’ll pop back up when the Constructicons are ready to come back over,” Onslaught ordered the AI.

“Understood, master,” SIS agreed as the building started going underground without a rumble.

“Now, I shall report to Megatron about this,” Onslaught told them as he headed out.

“I shall assist you,” Blast Off agreed as he headed out with him, leaving the other three with the Autobots.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to see if I can tinker with the space bridge so that the Constructicons don’t have to worry about it too much. Later,” Swindle told the other as he left, leaving the tank and the helicopter cybersissies behind with the Autobot cybersissies.

“Well, what do you wanna do, Vortex?” Brawl questioned him.

“I got an idea,” Vortex chuckled as he went over to Gear and moved him to lay on the ground on his front, surprising him. Vortex got to work grabbing onto him and humping him with his bulge, earning angry grunts from the minibot. “Come on! Join in Brawl! We got one more,” Vortex told him happily as he humped the helpless maid.

“Guh… I guess I need to do something,” Brawl agreed as he caressed his bulge sympathetically, before walking over to the cybersissy felineformer, who was struggling even more now. Brawl tossed him onto his front and quickly started humping him as best as he could in his changed form. Cheetor growl loudly at first before he started purring, enjoying the feeling of Brawl’s bulge slamming against his aft. “Oh… this is nice,” the tank admitted.

“Told ya,” Vortex bragged as he flipped Gears over onto his back. “Your face is so cute. It needs my bulge.” Gears could only barely process what he said in time placed his bulge on his face and started humping it, smashing his bulge against Gears’ face repeatedly, making the minibot irate. “Oh, this feels even better! You like my bulge in your face?” he rhetorically asked the cybersissy, who could only uselessly struggle and grunt at him. “Glad you do! Let’s do this for as long as we can.” With that, Brawls and Vortex kept humping their cybersissies, Cheetor purring in pleasure through it and Gears making useless muffled grunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, two more cybersissies were created and we all rejoiced.


	10. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gears and Cheetor go through their day of training and share a touching moment while Starscream plots the downfall of two annoying mechs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... I got another chapter for this out. Sweet.

“Cheetor? Gears? Are you there? Come in,” Blaster said back at Autobot base, trying to contact the two missing scouts. “Dammit, I knew I should’ve ordered Cheetor to wait.”

“Is something wrong?” Optimus Prime asked Blaster as he entered the room.

“Cheetor said that Gears went missing earlier and was looking for him. He said he would contact me in thirty minutes if he didn’t find him,” the communications officer informed him.

“How long has it been?”

“ _Two hours_ ,” Blaster told him and Optimus looked down at that, clenching his fists.

“They haven’t answered?” Optimus asked him.

“No. I’m going to keep trying. If they don’t answer in 24 hours, we’ll have to declare them MIA,” Blaster informed him sadly.

“Understood,” Optimus nodded. “Keep trying and don’t give up hope.”

“I won’t, Optimus,” he nodded. “But we should probably send a squad to search for them and see if they can find any clues to their locations.”

“I’ll send the Aerialbots to fly over the area for them,” Optimus told him. “If they can’t find them, then they are probably in trouble.”

“Let’s hope not.”

* * *

 

“Onslaught. Blast Off,” Megatron greeted them.

“Lord,” they both bowed to him.

“I’m guess you have some news, correct?” Megatron asked them.

“Yes, Lord,” Onslaught spoke up. “We’ve captured and cybersissified autobot operatives, Cheetor and Gears.”

“Really now? Very good,” Megatron nodded.

“Thank you,” Onslaught nodded.

“Hmm… the Autobots are probably wondering about them though. I’ll be postponing the Constructicons’ visit to your facility until at least tomorrow,” Megatron told them.

“That sounds reasonable,” Blast Off said. “The Autobots will probably be sending them to search our region, maybe even send the Aerialbots to sweep the area. It’s probably best if we stay underground for now.”

“My thoughts, exactly,” their leader said. “Just hold up in their while our intelligence officers determine when it’s safe to head back out.”

“Very well, Lord,” Onslaught bowed. “I trust Starscream is behaving as well.”

“Heh. He’s coming along,” Megatron grinned at that. “I have him tied up right now and was fragging him when Soundwave told me about you two calling.”

“Ah. Very well. I’m sorry for interrupting you,” Onslaught told him.

“So long as it isn’t pointless, I’m fine with it. You’ve done good work,” Megatron praised them.

“Thank you again, Lord,” Onslaught bowed to him.

“You’re most welcome. Keep up the good work,” Megatron said before the feed was cut, leaving Onslaught and Blast Off alone again.

“Well, looks it’s just going to be us and our two prisoners for a while,” Blast Off said to Onslaught.

“Indeed.” Onslaught nodded. “Let’s go see how our prisoners are doing right now. I have a feeling leaving Vortex alone with them was a bad idea.”

* * *

 

‘Hmm… this feels so gooooood,’ Cheetor thought as Brawl was humping him. He had been doing this nonstop and Cheetor was enjoying him smashing against his valve with his bulge. He had no idea what he had been missing. They always said he was too young for anything like this, but he loved it as he continued to suck on the plug in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Vortex had decided to start fondling Gears bulge, making the minisissy gasp and struggle each time he caressed it, press it, or started sucking on it. ‘Frag… I’m going to kill this harassing helicopter when I get the chance!’ Gears thought darkly as Vortex licked his bulge, making him shudder. ‘Frag! What even is this stuff?’ he wondered as the door opened and Onslaught and Blast Off enter the room.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Onslaught ordered the two of them.

“Got it, boss,” Brawl said as he backed off slightly reluctantly as Cheetor whined.

‘I want to be humped more!’ Cheetor complained mentally.

“Hmm… enough fun with you for now,” Vortex purred as he backed off from Gears. Onslaught sighed as he went over and picked up Gears and Cheetor and placed them in chairs.

“There. I hope that’s more comfortable than the floor,” Onslaught said to them and Cheetor nodded at that while Gears ‘glared’ at him. “Hmm, guess we should remove the plug from your mouth,” he said before gesturing to Blast Off to do so. The sissy shuttle sighed before moving over to the two and removing the plugs from their mouth. Once it was removed, Gears immediately spoke up.

“What the hell did you do to us!” he yelled at them.

“We have made you two undergo a process called cybersissificaiton,” Onslaught told them.

“Cybersissification?” Cheetor asked as he looked at them. “I’m guessing it happened to you guys too, right?”

“Most unfortunately,” Blast Off muttered with contempt. “However, we have control of the place now, which means we can use it however we want, like taking Autobots out of the field of combat by transforming them into us.”

“You don’t exactly look like you’re fit for fighting anymore,” Cheetor agreed.

“Neither do we,” Gears reminded him. “What the frag is this cybersissification.”

“To be honest, we’re not sure exactly how it works,” Onslaught told him bluntly, “but in effect, it rubberizes the individuals it covers and turn them into highly sensitive rubber dolls.”

“Why would anyone do that!?” Gears yelled at him.

“We don’t know. We didn’t build this place, we just took control of it. It had been abandoned for centuries when we found it and got cybersissified by activating the place’s defense system,” Onslaught told him he looked himself over sadly. “I hate this form.”

“If it helps, you all look very pretty,” Cheetor told them.

“Same for you, sexy thing,” Vortex said as he got next to Cheetor and patted him on the head. “You’re much more friendly than the other one.” He glared at Gears.

“Oh, don’t mind him. He’s like that all the time,” Cheetor told him.

“Cheetor. They’re the _enemy_. Quit being friendly with them,” Gears ordered him.

“We’re just doing our job,” Brawl told him. “We didn’t exactly ask for this.”

‘Then why are you doing this to us?” Gears questioned them.

“For pragmatic reasons,” Onslaught told him. “If we transform you into these ‘cybersissies,’ than we can effectively take you out of the field or lessen your impact at the very least, as well as getting you to work at our main base as maids.”

“Maids!” Gears yelled. “I won’t clean the idiots on my side’s messes and I won’t clean yours.”

“Yeah, I don’t like cleaning either,” Cheetor agreed.

“Great to see we’re on the same page, but you don’t get a say in this,” Onslaught told them. “You will also be working as pleasurebots to them as well.”

“WHAT!?” Gears yelled.

“Hmm… I like the sound of that,” Cheetor said as Gears looked back to him, baffled.

“What’s wrong with you?” the mini sissy asked him.

“I don’t know. I just want to get fragged. Brawl’s humping felt so go, that I want to feel spikes in me,” Cheetor’s explained to him.

“Yeah, I don’t blame you,” Brawl muttered. “I haven’t ever felt this horny before, nor has the others. It makes all of us very sensitive.”

“And we can’t even overload to relieve the pressure,” Vortex mentioned. “Seriously, we’ve tried, but we can’t get ourselves to overload because of these stupid bulges.”

“They’re not stupid, they’re beautiful!” SIS said over the intercom and the two Autobots looked bewildered at that.

“That’s SIS,” Onslaught explained. “It stands for Synthetic Integration Server. It’s the AI that runs the place, and by extension, transformed us into these new forms.”

“Yes, but we’re his master now and he’s surprisingly helpful,” Blast Off said.

“Thank you! I try my hardest to serve you effectively, my new masters,” SIS thanked them.

“Yes, you do… now if only you can make a cure,” the shuttle sissy said.

“Sorry, but that’s not in my coding to do,” SIS explains to them.

“See what we have to deal with?” he asked the Autobot sissies.

“He does seem infuriating,” Gears admitted. “I don’t know how you’ve tolerated it for so long.”

“It’s easy when they’re really good at their job,” Onslaught answered. “He was quite effective in taking out both of you out.”

“Annoyingly so,” Gears admitted.

“Yeah… hey, was the voice of Gears I heard not him?” Cheetor asked him.

“No, that was me,” SIS told him. “When I cybersissified, I also scanned him so I’m able to mimic his vocal tones.”

“Really? That’s cool!” Cheetor said, excited.

“Agreed!” SIS said in the voice of Cheetor’s old voice.

“Holy scrap, that’s awesome!” Cheetor responded, excited.

“Thank you!” the AI responded.

“Cheetor, you are way too easily excited,” Gears told him.

“Well, I think we’ve talked long enough,” Onslaught said. “SIS, start their training exercises.”

“Yes, Onslaught,” SIS responded as arms came out and started lifting the two up.

“Hey, let us go!” Gears yelled, but SIS ignored his pleas as he carried them out of the room.

“Now to keep watch,” Onslaught said as he took a seat on the monitors.

“I’ll go check on Swindle,” Blast Off said as he exited the room and Brawl and Vortex looked at each other.

“Want to find a private room to have fun?” Vortex asked him.

“Fine with me,” Brawl agreed and the two headed out of the room, leaving Onslaught alone in the room.

“SIS, make sure those two don’t do anything stupid,” Onslaught ordered SIS.

“I will!” SIS responded.

“Good.”

* * *

 

“AUG!” Starscream yelled as Megatron overloaded into his valve.

“Hmm… satisfying,” Megatron purred as he pulled his spike out of him. “Turning you into my personal whore has been one of the best idea I’ve ever had.”

“You… fragger,” Starscream gasped as Megatron brought his spike to his mouth and forced it in.

“Hmm… I must admit, I am a bit of a fragger. You’re just too much fun,” he told him with a grin as Starscream flicked his glossa around his spike to clean it. “Hmm… I didn’t even have to make you clean it this time.”

‘Of course not. I’m not stupid! You deliver some harsh punishments…,’ Starscream thought to himself as he finished cleaning the spike and pulled out.

“Hmm… good work,” Megatron praised him as he patted him on the head. “Now, clean up and get back to work. I believe you need to mop the halls.”

“Yes, master,” Starscream sighed as he got back on his heels and started heading out of the room. Before did so, Megatron gave him a hard slap on the aft, making him yelp before turning to glare at Megatron, who grinned smugly at him.

“Go ooooon,” Megatron purred as he headed to the shower and Starscream grumbled before heading out.

* * *

 

“How can anyone walk in these things!” Gears yelled aloud as him and Cheetor were forced to walk in their new footwear and were stumbling about and falling to the flor several times.

“Yeah…  this is a bit difficult to walk in, even for someone like me,” Cheetor said as he got himself back on his heels. “Requires a lot of balance to walk in these.”

“You’ll learn. Trust me,” Onslaught said over the intercom. “I had to learn how to walk in these infernal things too. If I can do it, you can do it.”

“Why do we have to even wear these things?” Gears asked him.

“Because they’re sexy,” SIS said to them. “It makes you taller and make your legs look really good.”

“Gears does look less stumpy,” Cheetor commented.

“I wonder if I can use these heels to stab you,” Gears wondered.

“It was a joke!” Cheetor justified himself.

“Why you- gah!” he yelled as he tripped to the floor, causing Cheetor to giggled, which caused Gears to ‘glare’ back at him. “Why are you laughing?”

“I’m sorry, but what SIS did to our voices made you sound really funny,” Cheetor explained to him while holding back his other giggles. Gears sighed in annoyance at his fellow Autobot sissy.

“It’s not funny, Cheetor,” Gears said to him. “We’ve been turned into parodies of our former self. How can you be enjoying yourself?”

“I don’t know. I have a lot of weird feelings about this, but I kind of enjoy it,” Cheetor admitted a little bit guiltily as he walked around fairly well now. “I’m under no pretense that this isn’t against my will, but I might as well enjoy it, since they’re not torturing us or anything like that.”

“I would call these heels a form of torture,” his diminutive friend remarked as he walked unsteadily.

“They’re not the most comfortable,” Cheetor agreed, “but I think I can get use to the dull ache if the Combaticons can.”

“I’m sure you can!” SIS said over the intercom to encourage them. “Be the best sissies you can be.”

“…Just try and get over it,” Onslaught stated to them with a belabored sigh. “I know it isn’t comfortable, but I’m sure that all of us can handle it, you can too.”

“I’m trying to! Gears is the one being a Debbie downer,” Cheetor told him.

“Why do I let you watch Earth sitcoms?” Gears wondered to himself.

“Because you secretly enjoy them,” Cheetor grinned.

“No I don’t!” he yelled defensively.

“Something tells me you both watch the same show Blast Off does,” Onslaught muttered.

“Hmm… you seem to be getting the hang of it, Cheetor!” SIS praised him.

“Thank you!” Cheetor replied as he wagged his tail happily at that. “I do like challenges and this is kind of fun.”

“This isn’t fun,” Gears remarked,

“What is fun for you?” the animalformer countered with a grin.

“ _Not this_ ,” he replied.

“You’re just jealous that I’m cuter!” Cheetor mocked hum.

“Why would I be jealous over that?” Gears asked him.

“Ugh… SIS, give both of them five spanks on the aft,” Onslaught ordered, exasperated.

“Yes, master!” SIS said as his hands reached for the two arguing sissies and held them up in the air.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Gears asked.

“You two argue too much,” SIS said as his hands came down and started spanking them on their aft.

“GAH!” they both yelled.

“I’m sorry! It’s all Gears fault for being such a grouch,” Cheetor said.

“My fault! Why you- ouch!” Gears was interrupted by a smack to his and Cheetor’s aft.

“It’s not nice to pass blame onto other, Cheetor,” SIS said to him before smacking his aft.

“Ow! I’m sorry!” he apologized.

“And Gears! It’s not nice to be such a contrarian,” SIS said before spanking him on the aft.

“Urk!” Gears grunted before SIS delivered two more strikes to both of their afts, making them yell in pain.

“Now, both of you apologize to each other,” SIS insisted.

“I’m sorry,” Cheetor said immediately and looked to Gears for a response. Gears was annoyed by this but relented.

“I’m sorry, Cheetor,” Gears apologized.

“Good. Now, kiss and make-up!” SIS said as he brought the two closer to each other.

“Wait, what are you- UM!” Gears groaned as him and Cheetor were forced to kiss each other.

“Now, I’ll let you kiss like this for, um… five minutes,” SIS said and Gears immediately started struggling while Cheetor hummed happily as he deepen the kiss.

‘Hmm… my first kiss. I think I like it,’ Cheetor purred in his mind as Gears, with how much he was struggling, clearly didn’t.

* * *

 

“Ugh…” Starscream moaned as he mopped the floors, inserting the mop in the bucket of water, swab the floors, move ahead, and repeat. It was a highly repetitive task, one that he really wish would be over soon, but knew it wouldn’t. And it didn’t help that Rumble and Frenzy were right in front of him, snickering and mocking him every step of the way.

“How much did Megatron make you scream this time?” Frenzy asked smugly.

“Must’ve been loud. Megatron has a big spike,” Rumble reminded him. “And knowing him, he stick it all the way in.”

“Oh, I bet he did,” his twin agreed with a smirk and Starscream grumbled to himself.

‘There has to be way to get back at these two brats,’ he thought to himself. ‘I will not stand for such mockery from them! Megatron is one thing, but these two runts is another story entirely.’

“Hmm… it be even better if we could make him scream,” Frenzy said.

“Oh, I agree,” his twin laughed.

“Would you shut up, you infantile, frag” Starscream halted as he thought about it. ‘They want to make me scream? Well then… if I play it right, I might just get them to do so… and take care of them for good.’

“Hey, something wrong with you?” Rumble asked and for once, Starscream had an emotion that permanent smile on his face.

“Oh, it’s nothing…,” Starscream said coyly as he moped. “I’m just thinking… how would you make me scream?”

“Huh? Isn’t that obvious? Lots of fragging and fisting…,” Frenzy said longingly.

“Hmm… that does sound fun with you two?” Starscream asked them.

“Oh yeah… ouch!” Frenzy yelled as Rumble slapped him on the back of the head.

“Head, remember the rule? We can’t frag Starscream,” Rumble reminded his twin.

“Yeah, I know. I was just imagining it,” he replied.

“Megatron will never know,” Starscream told them as he mopped the floors, “so long as we’re careful, at least.”

“Careful?” Rumble asked.

“Yes… today wouldn’t be optimal, but if we could schedule one further down the line…,” Starscream said to the, shifting his body to show his aft to them, “then you may be allow to hit it.” The two minicons looked at each other at that statement, licking their lips with their glossa.

“You think we should…?” Frenzy asked him.

“I want to do it…,” Rumble muttered.

“You two can run along now,” Starscream said to them as he shifted back to his normal position. “I’m sure you need to think _long_ and _hard_ about it.”

“Oh, we will,” Rumble said as they both nodded and ran off. “Bye!”

“Bye…,” Starscream hummed as he smiled darkly to himself. ‘Idiots.’

**Author's Note:**

> You know I like signs of affection, right?


End file.
